Be My Sub
by nails233
Summary: After searching for a century,I have found what I have been looking for,a human sub.The fact that I'm a vampire and she's my singer,will not deter me from having the only thing I have ever wanted more than human blood,her body. EPOV 18
1. Chapter 1  The interview

********

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Twilight because the initials on my towels are not S.M.**

This is where I tell you how wonderful and talented Dazzleglo is! She is the absolute best! And even if she misses one or two of my errors, I know she is giving it her all.

****

Be My Sub

****

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this again?"

"Yeah Jasper, I'm sure. I know you don't understand my lifestyle choice, but it doesn't change the fact that I am a vampire Dom in need of a human sub," _hasn't he figured that out yet!_

"Why can't you have a vampire sub? It would be less dangerous for everyone involved," he looked at me with his usual disapproving glare.

"I have told you this before; I cannot totally dominate someone who cannot physically be dominated. If I wanted a puppy that would follow me around, I would get one. I don't need someone who is just pretending to be my submissive, I want the real thing," I grumbled and hit the gas pedal of my silver Volvo.

I wanted these interviews to be over with as fast as possible. Searching for a suitable submissive was getting tedious; I wanted to start living the life I have dreamed of for so long.

The only reason I brought Jasper in the first place was because it was his contact in Seattle that had arranged the interviews, plus his gift came in handy, but now I was starting to regret that decision.

I could already see several women sitting in the foyer awaiting their interview as we pulled into the parking lot. Instead of looking at them directly, I decided to wait until we were in private.

We quickly walked around the back through the private entrance of J. Jenk's office, where he was seated and waiting for us. "Good afternoon Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale, we received quite a few applicants this time for your position," _that was a polite way of saying sex slave._

"Have they all been cleared? Everyone is healthy, correct?" he warily nodded as his fear of Jasper reflected on his face. I wondered what he did to make him fear him so.

"Here are all the applications and medical reports," the papers shook as he passed them to me. Apparently, he was not just afraid of Jasper.

"Jasper," I nudged my head signaling to him to scan the room for just the right temperament. It was times like these that I was grateful for his gift to read people's emotions.

I passed him the papers and waited until he passed them back, after he had arranged them in the order that suited my particular needs.

"Avoid the last five, they are not what you are looking for," I nodded and removed the top four.

I was just about to pass back the discarded ones - two blondes, two redheads and one auburn haired - when the secretary knocked. J. was a bit short with her, until she handed him a new application. He quickly passed it to Jasper who nodded at me when he handed it to me.

I have to admit the young woman was quite beautiful. She was different from the rest. Her heart shaped face, long chocolate brown wavy hair and doe like orbs instantly interested me.

"So - which ones shall we move on to the next stage?" J. inquired.

"These five, Jasper will show them in one at time. You can go to lunch with your secretary," I handed him the forms of those that were rejected so that he could dismiss them on his way out.

"Jasper, once the others are gone you can start sending them in. Save the late comer for last," he nodded and followed them out, shutting off the lights before he closed the door.

We had planned it this way so the women would not be able to see me, but with my perfect vision I did not need the light. I heard J. dismissing the unwanted applicants as I shut the shades and sat in his chair that was safely hidden in the darkness.

With one swift knock the door opened, and in strolled applicant number one. She surprised me by not being afraid of the darkness. She stood very still with her head down, arms at her sides and palms pressed against her thighs awaiting my instructions. As all the rest, she was beautiful. Her sand colored hair was cropped short which fit her facial features nicely. There was a glimmer in her frosty blue eyes, but the thoughts she was thinking I could have done without.

'_God, I hope he's not like my last Dom. Can I help it if I liked to be fucked when I have my period?'_

Her ability to follow instructions was impeccable. The same could be said about her physic, but still I felt no desire for her, so I quickly dismissed her.

The next three fared no better, they were in and out in less than ten minutes. However, the moment the last one entered, I was totally blown away. Her scent set my throat ablaze; a flow of venom filled my mouth, as visions of her impending death flittered through my mind. I wanted her as I had never wanted anyone before. I wanted her in every way imaginable.

A hiss escaped my lips when for the first time in my existence my cock harden and was begging to be pleased. In 109 years, I have never experienced an erection, even when I was training to become a Dominant.

Amazingly, her thoughts were gentle, not disgusting as with a lot of sex-crazed submissive's.

'_I hope he isn't too rough the first time around. I wonder why we're in the dark? Doesn't he want to see me before he decides? He probably will not want me anyway; I was too inexperienced for everyone else. Why should this time be any different?'_

I read her application again and indeed she had never procured a Dom before. Forcibly, I swallowed back a mouth full of venom. Well, their loss was my gain.

"Take off your clothes," my voice had never sounded so husky and lust-filled.

Like a good sub, she obliged while never taking her eyes off the floor. With each piece of clothing she shed, my cock twitched against my now overly tight jeans I was wearing.

Painstakingly slow, she unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time before letting the red silk slide down off her pale shoulders letting it billow to the floor. Without pausing, she wrapped her arms around her back and unclasped the black laced bra, also letting it fall to the floor at her feet. She stepped out of black heels before undoing her black jeans. I suppressed a moan when she bent over to pull her jeans off her tiny feet. Even in the dark I could see the moisture pooling on her perfect pink sex that was almost bare. I actually preferred a little bit since otherwise it seemed a bit perverted.

The glorious sound of her blood racing through her veins was only outdone by the sound of her heart rapidly beating in her chest. Even though I could hear her breathing pick up, she was not scared, but instead excited.

"Walk forward," she did not hesitate, but walked unseeingly towards me. Her B cup breasts bounced slightly with each step. I licked my lips, they were perfect, and I wanted a taste.

'_I've never done this before, I hope I don't trip.'_

For the first time in my very long life - all 109 years - I wanted a woman. I wanted her blood, her body and for the first time in my life, I would not deny myself what I wanted.

"Stop, turn left, take three steps and turn right," again she complied without questioning me. I memorized each and every part of her naked skin as she moved. She was perfection in motion. With each step, her locks flowed gently around her shoulders and even grazed her pink peaks. I could watch her walk around naked forever and never grow tired of it.

My decision was made, she was the one. The burn in my throat flashed hotter the closer she moved towards me. It was a tie between whether I wanted to fuck or drink her more.

With her standing just three feet away from me now, it dawned on me. The searing in my throat was half the exhilaration, it's half the pain and half the pleasure that I always ultimately desired.

"Kneel," she dropped to her knees as I ordered and waited.

'_He smells delightful,' _she thought as she inhaled deeply.

In all the years since I was trained I had never done a trial run with someone, but that was about to change.

"Crawl to me," I whispered out.

She did just as I asked, on her hands and knees, and only stopped when she felt my parted knees against her shoulders.

'_Should I move between them or wait? I should wait, he didn't tell me to do that.'_

Inhaling slowly, I breathed in the scent of her arousal. She smelled too sweet and delectable not to taste her at least once. Stealthily, I slipped my hand between her legs without touching her parted thighs. A guttural moan escaped her perfect lips - that had formed a perfect O - when I slide one finger along her slit, collecting a sample for my taste test.

"_Oh…Um…So Good," _I almost laughed at her brain scramble.

Like a fine wine, I took a moment to enjoy the bouquet before I slid my finger into my mouth. Unbelievably, I found myself getting even harder as I licked my finger clean. It was getting more difficult to suppress my moans as her flavor lingered upon my lips. It was the first time I had experienced the taste of a woman, and I am fairly certain, it would not be the last time I tasted her. At that moment, all I wanted to do was prop her up on the desk and bury my face between her creamy wet thighs. I did not need a mirror to know my eyes were black with hunger.

The throbbing in my pants could no longer be ignored. I unbuttoned my jeans and listened to her body react to the sound. Her breathing was now coming out in slight pants, the delicious smelling nectar coursed through her veins even faster and the smell of her arousal penetrated my nostrils causing me to breathe deeper.

Her excited breathing became more labored when she heard me unzip my jeans. When I shifted my jeans down my hips allowing my cock to spring forward, she gasped at the sound.

'_Don't screw this up Bella! He's giving you a chance for the life you want! Please him!'_

"Open your pretty, little mouth for me," I breathed out the demand.

I nearly came just watching her lick her pouty lips once before she opened up wide. Again, she waited with her eyes closed, arms at her sides and mouth ready for me.

'_He just had four others in here, how is he ready again so fast?'_

I reached out and entwined my hands deep into her luxurious waves and with my guidance; she lowered her head until her lips were poised at my tip. I forced myself to remember my training. I couldn't very well crush her skull, now could I.

I had to endure watching vampires having sex with humans for a year in order to learn how much pressure was right. That was the longest year of my long life.

Before I even lowered her onto me, her tongue snaked out and licked the pre-cum that had pooled at my tip. I moaned at the feeling of her hot, wet, smooth tongue against my cold hard skin.

'_Oh…tastes so good, not salty, but sweet - like honey," _she internally moaned.

Slowly, I lowered her head until she wrapped her hot searing lips around my length. It would seem this was not only a test for her, but a test for me as well. The vibrations from her happy humming sent shivers from my toes to my brain.

'_So cold…so good…like a honey and vanilla popsicle.'_

To prevent myself from jerking my hips to meet her, I released her hair, grabbed on tightly to the chair arms and allowed her to work on her own accord.

'_OH NO! He doesn't like it! If he liked it, then he would move or say something!' _she panicked when I released her.

With my teeth clenched so tightly, it would be next to impossible to tell her I was experiencing the most wonderful sensations of my life. Again, I was fighting the urge not to fuck her tight little mouth.

Slowly, she started suckling on me. This small act had every muscle in my body tensing and relaxing, only to tense again. With each suck, she grew more confident and started sucking harder. Her delectable tongue massaged every inch of me and all too quickly, I found myself wanting to release desperately.

My unnecessary breaths became pants as she swirled her tongue around my tip before bobbing back down. A groan escaped my clenched teeth when she scraped her pearly whites on the underside of my cock.

The moment she wrapped her billion degree hands wrapped around me to stroke what didn't fit in her mouth, I made one small thrust. Feeling the back of her throat with the tip of my cock was my undoing. I didn't even have a chance to warn her before I exploded into her mouth and down her throat.

'_Wow - didn't see that one coming, mental note: throbbing means he's ready to blow.'_

When I could finally speak again, I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "Isabella Swan, please…Be My Sub," I huskily whispered into her ear.

'_Did he just…really? God, I am so confused! I thought he didn't like it.'_

When she did not answer me, I realized my mistake and corrected it. "You may answer verbally," I demanded feeling a little frustrated with myself.

"I would like to call you Master very much Sir," I grinned with pride. Just knowing she wanted me without even seeing me, satisfied me tremendously.

The first time we had a viewing, we did it with the lights on, but that didn't work out well. The applicants did not care about pleasing me; they just cared about my looks. Just one more downfall to being a vampire, we attract and repel people at the same time.

'_I cannot believe he actually picked me! I will make him so happy that he won't want me to ever leave.'_

"You should be very proud of yourself, you sucked my cock beautifully. Tonight, I am going to send you an email with everything you need to do before we meet again to put my collar on your neck. Your application says you do not work or go to school, is that correct? Answer all my questions verbally until I specify otherwise," my voice was stern and inflexible.

'_He really liked it!'_

"Yes Sir," she answered calmly after resuming her head down position. Thankfully, last year I finished another round of high school and was now attending Seattle University.

"You were informed that I will come to the apartment I have procured for you at any time, correct again?" _Frequently_!

"Yes Sir," eagerly, she answered.

"J. will have all the necessary forms for you to fill out. Know from the moment you sign them you belong to me and I don't share," she shivered as my cold breath fanned out across her neck.

"Understood Sir," she said with such conviction that I knew she would not stray on me.

"There is an address with directions, a blackberry and a set of keys on the desk. You will go straight home, pack your belongings and be at that address when I email you."

'_Should I tell him everything is in my truck? No, I'll just go straight there and be ready when he contacts me.'_

She did not move when I stood and closed my jeans. I hated leaving her without pleasing her in return, but I wanted her begging for me when I took her for the first time.

"Once I am gone, I want you to put your clothes back on and be sitting quietly in the chair when J. comes back. You will behave or you will be gone. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," by the time she said it, I was turning on the lights and walking out the door.

Jasper just smirked when I exited the office. I knew he heard the whole thing so I didn't need to tell him I finally found someone that pleased me.

I knew I could not wait to see her again, so I went straight to the jeweler's we used on a regular basis. Ramon smiled when he saw me enter; he had been holding something special for me since we started interviewing.

"Mr. Cullen, it's wonderful to see you again. How can I help you today?"

"I am here for my necklace, it is ready I presume?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen. As promised, here it is," he reached under the counter and pulled it out.

I popped open the royal blue velvet box to see his artisanship. It was perfect; it was going to exquisite on Isabella's neck. With one swipe of my credit card the purchase was complete, so the only thing left was to go home and send the requirements she would need to follow.

Of course, when we got home the whole family knew about it from Alice. However, what bothered me most was the fact that my entire family knew of my lifestyle at all, which wasn't Alice's fault.

"Edward, what's her name?" Esme asked happily.

"Isabella Swan," Esme looked like I had just hit her with a tire iron.

"What?" the second it left my mouth she remembered everything she had read in the newspapers.

"That was Chief Swan's daughter! Are you crazy?" _she cannot be the same Isabella Swan!_

"She didn't write his name on her application. Isabella only listed Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer on it. I wonder why?" that was puzzling to say the least.

"You cannot have her as a submissive!"

"Rosalie, you don't make the decisions when it comes to my lifestyle!" I sneered back.

Even if she was the same woman it didn't matter, she's mine now!

****

A/N OKAY - so let's hear it! Was it terrible or should I continue?

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at: ****http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out**


	2. Chapter 2  The collaring

Author's Chapter Notes:

**A/N okay so this is my first try at the D/S lifestyle and since I don't live it, if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. Please visit my blog, it's at the bottom of the chapter to see Bella's collar. Just a hint…I slipped in a line to see if anyone picked up on it, but I can tell if you go check out her collar on my blog you might figure it out. There was also a line in the last chapter that hinted to what changed in this timeline. Did anyone catch it? Sorry, I know I am being cryptic, I cannot help myself!**

**My beta dazzleglo does her best to catch all the mistakes, but things can slip by the best of us.**

**A good music choice for this story would be 'For your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert. (Which I own no rights to, but it fits this story!) If you watch the video it makes sense why i say that.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own twilight because the initials on my towels are not S.M.**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

When Jasper and I arrived home, a full out war ensued. Rose and I actually had to be separated by Carlisle. The family was pretty well split about my lifestyle. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle sided with me stating that I was entitled to make my own choices. Esme, Rose and Emmett - he just sided with his wife so she would not retaliate against him by withholding sex - that I should not do what would make me happy. I felt guilty that I had divided Esme and Carlisle on this issue; I don't ever recall it happening before, but I wanted a life like everyone else in this house.

The war that divided the family was the compliments of Tanya from Denali. I guess it was a mistake to tell her about the interviews. I was under the misconception that since she trained me to be a Dom, she could be trusted not to run her mouth about it. I was so wrong.

Esme was more disappointed in my choice than she was mad at me. She just did not understand the reason I had never found anyone to love, it was because it needed to be on my terms. I knew long ago when I was going with Tanya to visit her many subs, Esme thought we were starting a relationship. That could never happen. However, when I tried to explain the lifestyle and it would be mutual, she tried to hide it, but I caught her brief memory of Charles beating her, leaving her lying on the floor bloodied and battered. At that point, she just shut down and Carlisle had moved to her side to hold her up while she was grasped onto his shirt like it was a life preserver. Carlisle then told me we would talk more about this later because he needed to tend to Esme.

Tanya figured out my situation first when I refused to bend to her will and sleep with her, she knew I could never be her sub. So she trained me on how the lifestyle worked.

The worst part of my training was watching her scenes with her subs. Some of her men knew I was watching, and some did not. Where I was more interested in the logistics of it all, she was fucking her subs while envisioning it was me. Just thinking about touching her made me want to projectile vomit.

After my disagreement with my family, I disappeared into my room to prepare my email to Isabella. As I stared out the window, I realized there were many things on her application that were not adding up.

I re-examined her application. There were so many things that did not standout until now. For starters her current address was - if I had thought about it at the time - in the bay, not near it - in it.

After a closer examination, her cell phone number had the Forks area code. I knew this since we currently lived in Forks.

Another oddity was her medical records were from the clinic in La Push. Why would she see a doctor on the Quileute's reservation?

Isabella was becoming a puzzle that I needed to solve.

I breathed out heavily and decided I would try to get my answers slowly, so not to scare her off. With that in mind, I turned on my laptop and while it powered up, I reclined on my cream colored chaise lounge. Closing my eyes, I relived every moment of our short time together with a grin plastered across my face. Who wouldn't be grinning, I had my very first orgasm today.

Without thinking, I just started typing my email to her.

**To: **Isabella Swan

**From: **Edward Cullen

**Re: **Instructions

June 30, 2009 8:46 PM

_Good Evening Isabella,_

_As promised, enclosed you will find all the instructions you will need to follow in order to remain as my submissive. Be assured any violation will result in a swift and just punishment._

_Failure to be properly groomed - spanking: 9 strokes_

_Failure to keep the apartment cleaned - spanking: 5 strokes_

_Failure to be at a designated location of my choosing - spanking: 8 strokes_

_Failure to have your phone on you when out - spanking: 5 strokes_

_Failure to obey my commands - spanking: 10 strokes_

_Failure to tell me the truth regarding any subject - spanking: 10 strokes_

_Failure to use safe words when warranted - spanking: 5 strokes_

_Cumming without permission - a week without orgasms._

_Speaking or any sounds after being instructed not to - spanking: 6 strokes_

_Masturbation without permission - spanking: 10 strokes_

_**Support: **__$10,000.00 a month will be transferred into your bank account. This should be enough to cover all your needs and expenses. Do not misunderstand, this is not a payment for servicing me, this will just make it easier than me paying for each of your expenses on a daily basis. It will allow you to buy any and all things on this list. It is my job to take care of all your needs and that includes your financial well-being._

_**Proper grooming: **__At a salon of your choosing, paid for by me._

_Monthly waxing: Your bikini area must be a Brazilian._

_Legs must be completely bare._

_Underarms completely bare._

_Eyebrows to your liking._

_Daily showers with hair neatly styled._

_Small amounts of makeup daily, more if we are going out to an event._

_Weekly manicure - no color preference._

_Bi-weekly pedicure - no color preference._

_You will also provide my grooming when I am at the apartment._

_You are required to sleep a full eight hours either during the day or night depending on the times of my visits._

_**Medical Condition: **__If you do not have a regular doctor, I will provide one._

_Any newly arisen medical conditions must be disclosed immediately._

_All current conditions must be disclosed before the signing of the contract. Failure to do so will result in your immediate dismissal._

_Birth control is not required unless you have a medical need for it. Since I cannot produce children, you may use it to prevent your periods from occurring, that is your choice._

_I am to receive an email when your period arrives._

_**Playroom: **_

_The room must be cleaned and restocked weekly if unused._

_Cleaned and restocked after every use._

_**Orgasms: **_

_All your organisms belong to me. No pleasuring yourself or others. I own them all and will gift them to you as I see fit._

_**Food:**_

_Your food will be your responsibly, the buying and preparation should suit your taste. I will not be joining you for any meals, but they will be paid for by me._

_**Clothes:**_

_All your clothing will be paid for by me, but you will do the choosing. There is no limit on the amount of clothes you feel the need to own._

_All lingerie will be selected by you; I reserve the right to destroy any I choose._

_Dresses and skirts would be appreciated._

_**Contact:**_

_You may use your Blackberry as much as you would like, but I do require a daily email of your schedule for the day, even if you are staying at home._

_Phone calls to me are permitted and expected._

_**Trust:**_

_Trust is something earned and we will slowly develop a relationship of trusting each other over time. I by no means expect you to trust me overnight. I will show you that you can trust me with your life. It is a privilege and honor for you to give me your trust; I will never intentionally hurt you!_

_I do ask for you to respect my privacy and not divulge my personal information to anyone, including friends and family._

_**Ending Our Agreement:**_

_If a day comes when our agreement no longer works, it is a simple matter of returning your collar and saying the word, "Disambiguation."_

_Most of this was explained in the formal contract you signed with J. today, but I felt the need to re-enforce a few of the finer points. So with that being said, are you ready to receive my collar?_

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

I knew it sounded a bit harsh and I desperately hoped she would accept. After I pushed the send key, I waited for her response. She must have been waiting by the matching laptop I had set up on the desk in her living room because I received an immediate response.

**To: **Edward Cullen

**From: **Isabella Swan

**Re: Re: **Instructions

June 30, 2009 8:59 PM

_Good Evening Sir,_

_Your instructions are loud and clear. As when I signed the contract today, I agree to the terms, I hope to never disappoint you. Trust is earned and so far you have done nothing that would make me distrust you. I eagerly await our next meeting and your collar around my neck._

_Anxiously waiting,_

_Isabella_

The thought of waiting another day to see my collar around her exquisite neck was more than I was willing to bear. I grabbed my overnight bag - that I had filled in preparation - added my laptop and her collar to it before leaping out the sliding glass door in my room.

I really did not want another showdown with my family. Alice met me at my Volvo before I could get away.

"Edward, would it be alright if I contacted Isabella about a shopping trip?"

I breathed out a little easier, "Sure Alice, but not until I tell her to expect your call. Okay?" I flashed a smile before ducking into my car thinking, 'As if I could stop her.'

"Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow once you get home," she patted my arm through the open window before spinning around and heading back into the house.

On the ride back to Seattle, I took a moment to rectify my little problem with Tanya. She answered on the third ring, "Hello Edward," she purred.

"Tanya, what were you thinking telling Esme about our lifestyle?" I growled out.

"Honestly Edward, after a century I thought you might have already mentioned it," she sounded a bit taken back.

"No, I hadn't and I wanted to keep it that way, but now - thanks to you, they all know!"

"Are you ashamed of our lifestyle? Is that why you didn't want them to know?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is the big deal if they know?"

"Because they do not understand it. How could they? Esme was having flashbacks to her human life of being beaten by her husband and was practically catatonic as Carlisle carried her off to their bedroom."

"I'm sincerely sorry about Esme, but give them time Edward, you will see, they will come around."

"Maybe and maybe not. Do not expect me to be calling you in the near future. This betrayal cut too deep to ever be forgiven," I hung up without as much as a goodbye.

Thankfully, the rest of the ride was uneventful and I arrived at the apartment in record time. I am not sure why I call it an apartment since it is basically a mini house. The tiny country blue cottage I found is located on the outskirts of Seattle on a cul-de-sac, with the nearest neighbors being a 100 yards from it in all directions. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room; since only my submissive would be living there I converted the second bedroom into a playroom with every possible BDSM toy I could find.

Carefully, I hid my car a small distance down the road. Instead of going in, I went to the back and climbed into the only tree in the small yard. I wanted to see what Isabella was doing when she thought she was alone. She was on the phone.

"Yeah Leah, it's really great here. The cottage is so cute, I'm already settled in," she giggled as she was lying on the couch with her legs dangling over the arm.

"No - I can't describe him. Even if I had seen him, he doesn't like people to know anything about him." A new fire flashed in my throat as the oscillating fan pivoted and blew her delicious scent out the window wafting it straight my way.

"Look, I am going to get ready for bed, I just wanted to thank you for telling me about the opening," I suppressed a groan when I found myself hardening again.

What was it about this young woman? To go from never having an erection to having two in one day, that must be a record somewhere in the world. Ignoring the need in my pants, I watched on as Isabella readied herself for bed.

She was meticulous in her personal grooming. Even from this distance, her face was shiny and clean, teeth were gleaming white from vigilant brushing. A moan escaped me when she stripped down bare and I saw she had recently waxed her bikini area. Her alabaster skin was still pink from the act. If she did it herself, then maybe one day she would let me perform it on her. The thought of mixing her pain and pleasure was more than my erection could stand, mercifully, she dressed quickly.

When she shut off the lights and shut the bedroom door, I slipped in through the open window. Instantly, my throat burned like I had swallowed a mouthful of molten lava. I choked back the venom that had invaded my mouth and set myself to work.

Silently, I entered the playroom without the lights. Everything needed to be perfect for the collaring of my first sub, for my Isabella.

Once everything was ready, I slipped into her room and from the sounds of her breathing; I knew she was not asleep yet. Her bounty that pulsed through her veins was calling me to her. The fluttering of her heartbeat increased as I breathed across her neck, "It's time Isabella, come with me to the playroom."

'_Oh my God! He's here! Stay calm, remember your training. Move Bella!'_

She quickly scrambled out of her bed and positioned herself properly. Still she had yet to look at me, but it seemed it did not matter to her what I looked like. I slipped my hand into hers and led her - with head down - across the hall to where everything was ready for us.

'_I like the way the candles make the room glow.'_

Without a word, she dropped down onto her knees when I stopped at the pillow I had placed there for her comfort. She was trained very well; she even placed her intertwined hands on the back of her neck. Displaying her body seemed to come naturally for her, which was a good sign.

With my eyes closed, I inhaled sharply; the scent of her arousal was already saturating the air. Even with the scorching pain in my throat, I could not wait to get closer to her.

"Isabella, are you ready to begin our arrangement? Are you ready to accept my collar?"

"Yes Sir," I almost laughed in delight. She had remembered I had told her to answer me verbally until I told her otherwise.

"Do you trust me enough to know I will tend to your every need as I see fit?"

"Yes Sir."

"You are familiar with the color system? Green for go, yellow for slow down and red for stop?" _'I think that was the first thing I learned.'_

"Of course Sir," she breathed out.

"Isabella, do you freely accept my rule over you and your body?"

"Yes Sir." _'God yes!'_

"I would like you to look me in the eyes when I place my collar on your neck," I gently demanded.

Gracefully she tilted her head back, her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gasped sharply. _'Oh, he's beautiful, he's not as old as I expected. He barely looks older than me. His eyes are so black; I have never seen eyes do dark; or such sharply chiseled features. I love the copper highlights of his hair, they shimmer in this light.'_

"Are you disappointed?" It never dawned on me that she had no idea how old I would look. I was suddenly nervous. Maybe she wanted an older man?

"No Sir, not at all," _'How could anyone be disappointed with him? He looks like a Greek God. I just don't understand if he could have anyone, why did he pick me?'_

I smiled at her and lifted my collar for her to see. "You will wear this collar until our agreement ends," it was a demand not a statement.

'_I have never seen a collar so pretty. I expected it to be leather, not linked metal. Are those diamonds on his initials? No, they must be crystals. Otherwise that collar would have cost a fortune.'_

Truth be told, they are diamonds inlayed in my initials and it did cost a fortune. I would never put a hunk of junk on my submissive's neck.

"With pride Sir," the conviction in her voice told me she meant it.

Carefully, I laid the crested collar across her chest before reaching around latching it shut and sealing it with a kiss. With one last pride filled stroke of the collar I stepped back to appreciate the view. The only thing that would improve the view would be the removal of the black silk camisole set she was wearing.

"Get up Isabella, stand with your hands raised," she slightly shivered when my chilled fingers glided along her throat and across her shoulder.

Knowing she will be coming into the playroom naked after tonight, I wanted to enjoy myself a little, so I began the task of slipping her out of the slippery fabric. I released a hiss as my fingers grazed across her heated abdomen and with one gentle motion; I lifted the top away from her flesh. In all their glory, her perky breasts greeted me.

For just this evening, I kneeled before her and hooked my fingers in the waistband of her boy shorts, and started the task of removing them. With one glance up, I saw Isabella had her lower lip set firmly between her teeth and her eyes were clamped shut.

Being this close to the two most seductive scents in my world was pleasurably torturous. Each inch I lowered them the flowerily, musky fragrance became more potent. I paused for a fraction of a second to breathe in as deeply as I could. As expected, the venom flowed even quicker into my mouth.

She stayed still until the fabric passed her slender ankles, with two small steps; she was free of the shorts and looking rather breathtaking. Again, the venom invaded my mouth only to be forced back down my throat.

"Lay on the table in the middle of the room on your back," seeing her scramble dutifully onto the table started my erection throbbing again.

Once she was in position, I began tying her ankles to the corners with silk ropes. "Tonight is all about feeling and learning to trust each other. For tonight only, I want you to be vocal. I want to hear how you feel when I touch you." This was for my benefit; I needed to know I was not hurting her in a non-pleasurable way.

'_Vocal - I can do that. Please God, let him be gentle,' _she thought.

She did not flinch when I started tying her hands as I had her feet, "What color are you Isabella?"

"Green Master," she panted as her breathing became labored with excitement.

I licked my lips as I breathed in her bouquet. "I am going to cover your eyes for this experience. I want you to only think about my touches." _'Touches are good.'_

I pulled the black silk blindfold I had in my pocket out. With one last glance into her deep brown pools, I slid it over her head and onto her eyes I had been staring into. _'So dark…does he like the dark?'_

Quickly, I moved so I was positioned between her feet. She giggled, surprised when I lightly touched the arch of her right foot. _'Too light.'_

With a little more pressure I started moving up her legs, just listening to her as I changed it, _'Oh…yes…oh…just right,' _when it was perfect, I maintained the correct pressure and continued up to her thighs.

Once I reached the apex of her toned legs, I moved my hands to the outside of her hips. She yelped in surprise when I pulled her - as far as the ropes around her wrist would allow - down the table to me. This new position gave me a hint of the view I desired, but I wanted to see her open to me completely. I slid my hands back up her legs to her knees and nudged them further apart. A perfect view was only achieved when her knees were spread apart as far as humanly possible.

I gazed at her perfectly pink core with awe. I had seen this area on only two women before now, and hers was without a doubt, the most beautiful I had ever seen. Her perfect pussy beat Tanya and Kate's hands down.

I never expected to see Kate's, but Tanya had arranged a threesome without my knowledge, so when I arrived to observe the evening's scene, I was shocked and disgusted.

"You're perfect," I mumbled softly.

'_Perfect? Really?'_

I shuddered when I ran my hands down her thighs with my thumbs on the inner side and up to her taught groin muscles. The heat emanating from her center was threatening to sear the flesh off my thumbs. I welcomed the pain wholeheartedly. As if in retaliation from lack of attention, my cock twitched against my jeans - it apparently - had an input regarding the whole experience too.

'_God, I wish he would touch me,' _she mentally moaned.

"Isabella, I am still waiting for you to tell me what you are feeling," I reminded her.

"Master, it feels so good, your cold, hard hands," she paused to lick her lips - it reminded me of when her mouth was on me earlier - "I want them everywhere," she panted.

I leaned down so my face was an inch from her ankle and tentatively, took a small lick of the sensitive area. My tongue tingled as her taste exploded inside my mouth. I groaned as I reveled in the most delicious flavor of her skin.

"Oh…felt so good," Isabella moaned.

I moved up and did the same to the area behind her kneecap. This time, there was a slight hint of sweat as she was forcing herself to remain perfectly still. The hint of salt did nothing to dissuade the tingly sensation or the delectable flavor.

With one long lick I made a trail from her knee to her now moist intimate area, stopping just short of it. Her abdominal and pelvis muscles tensed as she fought the urge to thrust towards me.

Inquisitively, I stroked her wet folds waiting for her reaction. Her breathing had started coming out in pants, her groin muscles quivered, she snaked her tongue out to moisten her lips, but best of all, she pivoted her wrists so her hands were now gripping onto the ropes as if they would save her. There was no saving her from me; she would learn that soon enough.

"Please Master?" she begged and arched her back ever so slightly.

My answer to her was the separating her folds of flesh to expose her clitoris and entrance. It was fascinating watching her trying not to squirm as I rubbed her clit slowly. More of her moisture slid out lubricating her for me.

"Oh…just right…need more…so much more," her moans echoed in my ears as I slipped in just one finger.

I sighed as her walls squeezed around my finger. God, she was so tight and flaming hot!

'_Please…don't stop…ice cold…so good,' _her thoughts begged.

"Isabella, tonight I want you to cum when you feel you cannot hold it any longer. This is an endurance test; I want to know how long you can hold back."

"As you wish Master," she breathed out.

I did stop long enough to move my head into position. I knew from earlier, one taste would never be enough. My tongue, like my cock, was begging to be buried inside her. There would be no more waiting to take what was mine.

After only pausing long enough to hear the precious lifeblood pulsing in her femoral artery, I pushed the thoughts of draining her to the back of my mind. If I drained her, it would be over and I would lose the only thing I had ever wanted. I was not about to allow that to happen.

With one lick from her entrance to her nub, she gave up fighting the pleasure. "OH MY GOD!" she gasped, tugging desperately on the ropes that bound her and arched her back off the table.

I would have gloated about how much she was enjoying it, but I was too busy savoring the fruits of my labor. As before, my tongue tingled and begged for more, which she graciously provided. With each swirl of my tongue around her clit, her thoughts became more fuzzy and incoherent. Mine were no better; I wanted to feel her dive off the cliff she was hanging onto.

The moment I thrust my tongue into her, she quivered around it, clamped down and tried to pull me in further.

"MASTER!" she screamed as she thrashed.

Suddenly, the flow of her delicious fluids reached my tongue and I grabbed on tightly to her hips, there was no way I would not get every last drop. Hungrily, I lapped up every last bit of her as she continued to convulse under me. When she slumped back, I released my grip on her.

'_That was singularly, the best thing I have ever felt in my life.'_

With one last kiss to her inner thigh - that had tortured me with the sound of her lifeblood pumping furiously through it - I backed away licking my lips. I groaned when I palmed my clothed erection. Seeing her sprawled out for me - like a feast - was testing my ability to wait until the time was right.

'_Where did he go? Doesn't he want to be pleased? Maybe he didn't like the way I tasted,' _she started to doubt herself from my lack of acknowledgement.

Her unseeing face snapped in my direction when I started to untie her right hand. I held her arm to me while I undid my jeans. As soon as I was freed, I moved so my erection was in her hand.

'_Oh - he wants me to stroke him. It's so hard and yet still soft. Also cold, just like his hands and his tongue.'_

I gasped at the temperature, but it quickly turned to a moan when she wrapped her fingers around me. Stroking lightly at first then with a firmer grip she picked up the pace. I moved my hand so it covered her hand and showed her how I liked it.

"Ummm…ah," I absentmindedly moaned, throwing my head back with my eyes tightly shut.

Together we stoked my cock, with me occasionally, lightly thrusting into our joined grip. I had never done it to myself so this was an experience I welcomed.

'_Wow, he's so long, I wonder what it looks like?'_

I barely managed grunting and groaning for the next few minutes, so speaking was entirely out of the question. Soon, it was all I could do to not thrust into her palm and crush it.

'_Please, think I am doing a good job. It is hard to tell with him. I wish I knew what he wanted. I hope the fact that he is throbbing is a good sign.'_

"Uh-hunh…just like that…tighter…ohhh, I - I'm cumming," with each thrust I made I was closing in on the summit and ready to glide off the peak.

"Isa - bel - la!" I bellowed out. Two small thrusts later, you could hear my ejaculation splattering onto the floor.

I sighed heavily and looked down at our still joined hands. We were both sticky, but I didn't care, it felt sooo good.

'_Maybe I should have asked for him to release into my mouth, it would have been cleaner and he tastes so good.' _She failed to mention it would have felt spectacular for me.

Quickly, I released her hand and left just long enough to retrieve a towel, washcloth and a bowl of warm water. She never moved as I washed her gently and towel dried her. Once she was fully unmasked and untied, I grabbed a bottle of lotion and started rubbing it onto her wrists and ankles. She relaxed as I massaged her.

She cleared her throat when I pulled up my pants. "Master, I have not cleaned you yet," she mumbled hesitantly.

I felt like giving myself one of those head smacks Rose always gives Emmett, "I was hoping you would call me on that, you're a very good girl, Isabella."

When she reached into the bowl of water for the cloth, I let go of my jeans and allowed them to slip down pass my hips. There was no mistaking the fact that I was hungry for her touch again. On her knees, she looked quite pleased as she started to wipes away any residue on me. The way she washed me was about to send my mind into overdrive again. Each swipe of the terrycloth had me fighting not to enjoy it. In hindsight, maybe having her cleaning me wasn't such a good idea.

"Once you have cleaned the playroom you can go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Each day I want to spend a few minutes talking. I want us to get to know each other a little better. But, should you get a phone call from a cheerful young woman named Alice, I would really enjoy it if you would go shopping with her to buy some lingerie and things," I managed to choke out as she dried me.

"Master, you're not going to fuck me tonight?" _'Again with the confusion! Does he or doesn't he want me?'_

"Not tonight. Starting tomorrow - when I tell you to meet me in the playroom, you will be in position, and you will be silent and ready for me. Don't worry Isabella; I have every intention of taking you very soon." I exhaled across her neck before I turned and walked out the door.

**A/N Wow, sorry Guys! I just kept adding and adding. I am just too pumped about writing this story! So, any thoughts about Bella's past?**

**Another A/N so I have started an original story for the website's contest. It is in the romance category and I would love it if you would check it out! The voting starts in September, but I have enough chapters to carry me up until then. Below is the summary.**

_**Whether You Love Him Or Not**_

_**For Alexia Cross and Justin McNear things are not what they seem for the green-eyed girl and blue-eyed boy. They come from a unique set of communities. A place where you would think time has stood still and the finding of your soul mate needs to be fulfilled by your parents before your eighteenth birthday. So, what happens when they run out of time to find the perfect match? These two are about to find out! Follow them and their friends through the trials and tribulations of finding, falling and surviving each other's love. It is never easy saying, "I do," to someone you do not know.**_

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at: ****http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read and should be. You might want to check it out**


	3. Chapter 3 The Claiming

**I do not live the lifestyle, but I will do my best to portray it correctly and positively. I believe everyone needs to live a life that makes them happy. So if you are one of those people, GO FOR IT! And let me know if I need to change something. I know this is an uncoventional story and doesn't follow all the D/s guidelines, but this is Twilight fanfiction. And I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks Dazzleglo for always being the best beta you can be.**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

Begrudgingly, I left my perch in the tree outside the apartment at dawn. My need to be close to Isabella kept me from returning home last night. It is hard to believe, it has not even been twenty-four hours since I chose her to be my submissive.

The draw of her blood and body seems to be the only thing I can think of, it's almost all consuming. My entire night was spent listening to her blood racing through her heart and back to her extremities. At this point, I would be able to pick her heartbeat out of a crowd.

Even during my newborn years, I had never salivated so much in my life. Her scent now covered the entire yard making it difficult to avoid, it was like being in the middle of a swirling current that I had no wish to escape.

My desire to own her body is just as strong as my desire to feed on her. I want to feel her heat under me, the sweat seeping from her pores as she pants, and the flood of her hot lubrication on my cock.

The cottage was perfect for this, since the sparse neighbors would never hear her scream. There, she could scream my name forever and no one would hear her. Every time I think about taking the step to making her mine, I harden immediately. Just the sound of the sheets rustling under her flesh makes me crave her. To feel so much desire for something was nothing new for me, but still it astounded me how desperate I was for her.

Alice was waiting for me in the driveway when I finally arrived home. She's anxious to make my sub her friend and I am not sure how I feel about that. Isabella would not be happy if she is lonely and Alice is already lonely, so I guess it would be the right thing to do by allowing them to be friends. Alice has always craved to have a friend and during our junior year, she was very excited about the starting of a new student that was due to arrive. Due to her gift she knew that she was going to be great friends with her. However, Isabella never showed up at school and while she tried to hide it, she was devastated.

It took Jasper many months and shopping trips before she came out of her depression. Still to this day, I find it hard to think about 'Alice' and 'depression' in the same sentence. I couldn't deny her this; although, I wonder how much choice I would really have in the matter anyway since we are talking about Alice here and you never want her mad at or against you. I learned a long time ago from personal firsthand experience that that was not a pretty sight.

"Edward, before I call Bella," excuse me?

"Bella?"

"That's what she is going to tell me to call her," she shrugged. "I want you to know something. Carlisle asked to watch out for her. While you were gone I had a vision of you, killing her."

"Alice…," she held her hands up to stop me.

"Listen to me. I am not going to pretend I know much about your lifestyle, but let me ask you this. Isabella has never had a Dominate before, right?"

"Yes," I eyed her suspiciously since she was blocking her thoughts.

"I want you to see what triggers her demise," she tapped her temple.

Helplessly, I watched as I saw me bury myself in one swift motion deep inside her tightness for the first time. Instantly, the bloodlust kicked in, I growled, and then savagely I sunk my teeth into her neck as I pumped into her mercilessly. After I released into her, I looked down to see Isabella's lifeless eyes, her blood dripping from my lips onto her cheek. A howl erupted from my chest, it cried out of agony and disgust at what I had done.

Just seeing this vision had me grabbing my chest and screaming in angst, "NOOO!"

There was something I had yet to see that would explain why I lost control. It made no sense, I had managed to fight it for hours, so why was it different? Then I saw it, blood coming from Isabella's entrance.

"She's a virgin!" I growled out loudly in total disbelief. "That's not possible! She is a trained submissive. It can't be…," I started mumbling to myself trying to figure out what I missed.

That's when things started to click, her comment about being inexperienced, and her silent prayers for me to be gentle. How the HELL did I miss it? I needed to figure out how I was going to deal with her virginity without killing her.

"Alice, what am I going to do?" I begged for her to see something.

"You need to decide. Think about all the different ways you want to make love to her," I sighed heavily and began thinking of all the different ways I wanted to invade my temple of worship. There were just too many to list.

I did not know what was worse, the mouthful of venom that came from remembering her savory scent or the mass now taking up residence in my pants.

Slowly each vision played out. Someone else doing it, ended in her and the faceless man dying from my jealous rage. Over and over the scenarios were the same, I watched myself killing Isabella fourteen times. My chest was heaving from the pain of seeing her dying in my arms repeatedly, until I thought about taking her at the beach, in the water.

Thankfully, she survived!

"Alice, I need to go buy a Jacuzzi, please make sure Isabella is gone shopping for at least six hours," she merely nodded with a grin and skipped off.

"Edward?"

"Yes Esme?" I groaned out, not wanting to have the conversation that was coming.

"Hasn't she been through enough? Do you have to hurt her?"

"Esme, it's not the same kind of pain. I don't want to hurt her emotionally, but yeah I want to spank her skin until its pink. I know you don't understand. Hell - I didn't understand when I started wanting to be a Dominant."

"But you and Tanya…," this charade needed to end. It was long overdue; she needed to know the truth.

"Tanya only showed me what I needed to know. I never touched her and she never touched me. I have to do what makes me happy. Isabella wants this as much as I do. Is it so wrong to want to be happy?" I sneered. I know I was being harsher than usual and hated doing that especially to Esme, but why was it so hard for everyone to let me be happy?

"Edward, the child has been through enough in her short life. What happens when you toss her aside for the next one that comes along? Or she gets too old to continue doing all that stuff you do?" her mental pictures were correct; I did want to do all the things she envisioned.

"Alice is the fortune teller, not me. I have no idea where this is going, but I do know, I will make her happy for as long as she will allow me to," I shouted.

"She doesn't need any more exposure to us."

I needed to calm down and get away before I said something I couldn't take back, it would not only hurt Esme, but Carlisle and the family too. So I slammed the gearshift into reverse and left her standing in the driveway with an expression of shock plastered across her beautiful facial features. At the end of the driveway, I swung the car around and slammed it into drive while flooring it. I needed some distance that was for certain.

The whole ride to the store I seethed and cursed Tanya for letting my secret out. My phone vibrating in my pocket brought me out of my hateful thoughts. I had an email from the object of my obsession.

**To: **Edward Cullen

**From: **Isabella Swan

**Re: **Daily agenda

June 31, 2009 8:19 AM

_Good Morning Master,_

_I just hung up with your sister Alice, she has invited me out shopping and she has informed me that I should leave my wallet at home. Therefore, for the remainder of the day I will be shopping with her. Should you need me before I return, I will have my cell phone at the ready. _

_I hope this pleases you as I'm excited to have this opportunity to shop with Alice._

_I will be going to a new toy store called Vernon's. Alice found it on the internet. It's a BDSM shop. She says they have wonderful lingerie. I do hope you will like any I manage to purchase. _

_Cautiously optimistic,_

_Isabella_

I groaned and forced the images of her trying on leather bondage gear out of my mind. If I ever wanted to fuck Isabella and not kill her, I needed the Jacuzzi and from the aching in my pants, my manhood agreed it had to be done today.

**To: **Isabella Swan

**From: **Edward Cullen

**Re: Re: **Daily agenda

June 31, 2009 9:15 AM

_Dearest Isabella,_

_I have total faith in your abilities to find very stimulating attire for the playroom. I do hope you can find a few garters for me to peel off your thighs with my teeth._

_Already aroused,_

_Edward _

After taking a few moments to survey the choices, I narrowed my decisions to just a few. There were a lot of hot tubs to choose from, but the size of the yard limited my choices somewhat. In the end, I went with the nicest six-seater they had. Envisioning Isabella in it naked was easy, keeping my body from showing how much it wanted to see it in the flesh - was another issue.

After bribing the owner Ray, he agreed to have it brought out to the cottage and installed immediately. It is amazing just how much $5000.00 can change a person's schedule.

The draw to see Isabella was pulling on me harder the longer I was unable to see her. It had only taken three hours to complete the task of getting everything I needed ready for tonight, however, now - I had hours to do nothing. It was - frustrating.

When my phone went off again, I clicked on the message to see I had a picture waiting.

"Holy hell," I moaned as I took in the view of Isabella wearing a hot pink leather bustier with black ribbons crisscrossing up the front and pink-feathered crotch-less panties. My erection twitched at the sight of her black four inched spiked heels.

'BUY IT ALL,' I replied as a growl slipped out of my lips.

Without even thinking about it, I raced towards Vernon's. Thankfully, I had been there before so finding it was an easy task. The entire time I fought the urge to cure my own problems. I swear my crotch growled at me when I brushed my erection with my own palm. It seemed that after feeling her touch, it wanted nothing to do with me. Isabella made the problem and she was going to fix the problem.

The gush of air that blew in my face when I opened the door started my venom flowing. With one sniff, I knew she was still here. Alice was waiting by the changing rooms when I approached. With a small smile, she pointed to the last stall.

Isabella gasped, shocked when I pulled the curtain open, but quickly smiled and ducked her head down when she saw me. I didn't think twice before I roughly pushed her bare shoulders up against the wall.

"Don't speak…just listen. You sent me that picture to make me hard for you?" she nodded nervously. '_God yes, I admit it!'_

"Now that you have, what do you intend to do to rectify the problem I have in my jeans?" I growled softly into her ear causing her heartbeat to quicken and her precious serum to race through her veins. I closed my eyes and allowed her scent to turn my body hyperaware of her presence.

'_Please, please, please, let me make you happy?' _she begged in her mind.

Eagerly she licked her lips and I knew what she wanted to do to me. With my nose gliding along her neck, inhaling her marvelous bouquet, I purred, "Fix - me," and let go so she dropped onto the bench that was affixed to the wall.

Her nimble fingers, ever so tantalizingly slow undid the button and zipper of my black jeans. Choking back another mouthful of venom did nothing to slow down my aching need for her. She shuddered as I hissed at the feeling of her overheated hand pulling my erection from my jeans.

'_Oh…so long…so needy.'_

I had to be careful at this point, public sex was a soft limit on Isabella's checklist. So if she called me on it and said no, I would have to stop, no matter how difficult. However, if she was willing this would be a good starting point for a possible future experience. At least no one would be watching us directly with the curtain closed and Alice was out there too.

Remembering that we were in a public place, I bit my lower lip to keep myself from moaning out. Thankfully, the mirror on the other wall allowed me to watch everything she did. With a smile playing across her lips, she stroked me a few times before taking one long lick from my base to my tip. That sight alone caused me to buck slightly towards her.

'_I'll make it all better. You'll see.' _she mentally cooed.

I moved the hair that threatened to again block my view and held it firmly to the back of her head. I had seen Tanya and Kate do this before to Tanya's sub during their Ménage à trios, but yesterday Isabella's head blocked my view.

The anticipation mounted in the pit of my stomach as I watched myself disappear between her lips. When she wrapped her mouth around me, my eyes tried to flutter shut, but that was out of the question. I wanted to see her mouth making love to my cock.

'_I wonder how many other women have done this to him? Am I even half as good as they were at pleasing him?'_

Her thoughts made me wonder, how did she get so good at this and still was untouched? Maybe this was all she would do to the Dom who trained her or all they would take from her. At that moment, I didn't care.

With my hands still clutching to her head as she began to move up and down with her tongue giving me a full-length massage. Her hot breathes from her nose fanned across my hips only managed to make me thrust more into her searing lips.

'_Don't worry Little Eddie, you will feel as good as new when I am done with you,' _Little Eddie? She named him? Oh - hell, she can call him anything she wants as long as she keeps doing such a good job of worshiping him.

From the mirror, I could see every one of her neck muscles tensing and relaxing as she drew me in further. Her lovely cheeks caved in each time she pulled on my engorged shaft. I watched in awe, as she affectionately started stroking whatever didn't fit. Seeing her do this, made it feel even more wonderful, since she really cared about what she was doing. You know the old saying, 'if you're going to do a job, do it right,' she had that down pat.

It was getting harder not to moan, groan or grunt. I wanted to scream out in ecstasy. The venom refused to slow its invasion of my mouth, but still, I gulped it back every time it filled my mouth.

'_Oh - he's throbbing, that's a really good sign.'_

Inch by inch I slid back in until I hit the back of her throat, but I was a goner the second she started dragging her teeth along the underside of Little Eddie on the way back out.

I shuddered, shook and thrashed silently as she drained every last drop from me and licked me clean.

'_Yay, one happy Master!'_

I sighed when I withdrew from her mouth; it felt too much like home to leave. I pulled her up to me, and for the first time in my life, I kissed her swollen lips, gently at first then harder when I tasted myself on her delicious mouth. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I licked her lips and she gasped sharply, but opened up for me anyway. Hungrily, I fought to dominate her mouth. Instinctively, her hands sought out my hair. Once she was intertwined in it, she tugged solidly, god that felt so good. A snarl emanated from the back of my throat as I fought the urge to bend her over and spank her firm ass.

'_Wow - that was - really nice,' _she thought as she panted with her eyes still closed.

"Thank you," I breathed out as I rested my forehead against hers, trying my best to slow down my unnecessary breathing.

"Anything to please you Master," she solemnly vowed.

"Be ready for me at seven o'clock sharp, I will not wait any longer to make you mine," I demanded as I closed my jeans.

'_Finally!'_

"Yes Master," she breathed out as I finally took a moment to fully appreciate her current apparel.

Quickly I scrunched my eyes shut, but it was too late as the vision had already seared itself into my mind. Isabella had been trying on a white leather braless bustier; her beautiful peaks were peeking out at me. As she breathed, they would taunt me, begging me to touch them.

Her Brazilian was hidden behind a wall of white feathers. Unlike yesterday, I didn't want to leave her unsatisfied by me.

I pulled her back against my chest and kissed her desperately. Her scent of arousal was so thick in the air that it had me begging for her - again. With one hand, I held her flush against me and the other hand moved into her hair. One sharp yank was all it took to expose her jugular to me. The sounds sang to me as each drop of blood passed through it.

For a split-second, I thought about how delicious it would taste on my tongue. The replaying of Alice's earlier visions pushed the stray thought away.

"Remove those," I pointed to her panties.

I spanked her lightly when she bent over to do as I had told her. When she silently arched her back, I knew she enjoyed it. Before she could stand back up, I slid my finger across her vortex. Her entrance was like a vortex, it pulled every part of me towards her swirling wet core.

With just one more sweep, she had coated my fingers with her nectar. She reached out and leaned against the shelf seat with her arms extended in front of her to keep herself from falling forwards. Seeing her bent over before me sent my libido into overdrive, it was all I could do not to take the one step forward and drop my pants.

She was doing her best not to pant at my ministrations. Silently, she exhaled through her gaping mouth with her eyes clamped shut. She never looked so beautiful.

'_Feels…too good.'_

Slowly, I slipped my finger into her, wary not to go too deep. Her whole upper body heaved up and down as I added in a second finger. When I glanced into the mirror, I found Isabella was watching what I was doing to her. And, just as I had, she was enjoyed watching the action.

'_More…deeper…too beautiful.'_

As her eyes fluttered shut, her intimate walls began to quiver around my fingers. I quickly pulled her back into my embrace and slid my hand up her chest, across the thin flesh of her neck and clamped my hand over her mouth to silence what was about to try to escape her lips.

"Cum - Now!" I growled quietly in her ear.

'_Oh God, thank you!' _

Two pumps more and she locked down and convulsed against my digits. Even covered in a slight film of sweat, she was a glorious sight. She shuddered when I licked the sweat from the skin covering her jugular vein.

"Buy this one too," I snarled and stepped out through the curtain.

Alice wasn't standing near the dressing rooms when I exited, but I did spot her near the shoes looking at a pair of thigh high spike boots.

'_Good luck tonight Edward,' _she smiled as I nodded my thanks.

It an attempt to not stalk them as they shopped, I drove to the apartment to see how the workers were doing. Everything was ready and they had begun to fill the Jacuzzi.

After handsomely tipping the installers, I went into the playroom. There were a few things I wanted near the tub to make the evening a little more special. Who would have thought a Dom and a sub would be losing their virginity together?

I quickly set up everything I had bought with the Jacuzzi. The tiki torches would add just enough light to make the yard safe for her to walk around, if she so chooses.

The rose scented massage oil was on the shelf of the tub so I could rub her down when we were done. It always infuriated me that Tanya never cared for her subs, as she should. I had done a lot of research on the aftercare; I felt it was a part of dominating someone completely. The bitch disagreed of course.

Isabella's scent arrived before she did. The venom was already pooling in my mouth when she exited the Mercedes Alice had borrowed from Carlisle. Why she insisted on owning an itty-bitty sports car was beyond me considering the way she shopped.

From Isabella's thoughts I knew she was a little nervous, but mostly excited. Well, that made two of us. Even with Alice's newest vision, I still could not shake the fear induced by her earlier ones. There was no way I would survive if I slaughtered Isabella tonight.

When I entered the cottage, Isabella was putting away the last few things she had purchased. Tomorrow I would have to ask her for a fashion show. Just the thought of seeing her prancing around in those outfits again started my erection dancing in my jeans.

"Isabella, I want you in nothing but a bathrobe in five minutes. You will wait on your knees by the door."

'_It's really going to happen! God I hope I am not terrible. Should I tell him it's my first time? No that would be too embarrassing to explain! Not everyone has a Dom willing to teach you when they do not want to touch you.'_

She ran off into the bedroom as I went into the bathroom to change into my robe as well. When I was done there, I went back into the playroom and double-checked that I had retrieved everything I needed.

I was in heaven when I walked out of the room to see Isabella kneeling in front of the playroom door. "Isabella, rise and follow me outside."

Dutifully, she shuffled behind me out the door. Once she stepped off the stair, I grabbed her hand to lead her to the tub. She gasped when she saw it.

'_How did that get here? It wasn't here this morning?'_

"Drop your robe and get in the tub," I instructed.

'_Is he…? Are we…? Seriously?'_

I held her hand until she settled in, then I shed my robe as well.

'_He's even more beautiful naked.'_

With us both now seated it was time for stage one to begin. She scooted up next to me without looking around. I reclined and wrapped my arms around her shoulder effectively sliding her into my side.

'_Wow it's so warm, that will help with the pain.'_

"Isabella as I told you last night, I want to spend a little time each time we meet to get to know each other and build our trust. I expect you to answer me honestly and freely. So tell me a little about your family?"

'_Does he really want to go there?'_

She anxiously bit her lip and that made me nervous because if she drew blood it would be over before it ever started. "There is not much to tell, my dad died just over a year ago and my mom and Phil live in Jacksonville." So, she was the Isabella Swan from Forks.

"Isabella you were seventeen when he died? Why didn't you go to Jacksonville to live with your mom?" I swiped a stray away from her face.

"Renee and her boy toy husband didn't want me back. He died the night I arrived in Forks. I was exiled here by them," she said as her cheeks glowed red from the admission. One scorching venom-laced shot drink coming my way.

'_Okay that was embarrassing to admit. Bella Swan the girl that no one wanted.'_

"So who were you living with before coming here?"

"After Charlie died, I went to stay with a friend of his for a while, but then he discovered my interest in this lifestyle choice so he asked me to leave. I didn't…," _'God do I really have to admit this?'_

"You didn't what?"

"I didn't live anywhere before here. I had everything in my truck and I slept on my dad's old boat in the harbor," well that cleared up the address issue, unfortunately it was so sad to hear how bad her life had turned out.

'_Should I tell him about Jake? No he wouldn't want to know that.' _Suddenly I was curious.

Who the hell was Jake? Was that that Dom that trained her?

"You don't have to go back to that life anymore. Even when you stop our arrangement, I

am sure there will be enough money left over in your account to help you do whatever you would like," I lifted her chin so I could see deep into her soul.

"Thank you for that," she nodded clearly in thought.

'_It would be nice to go to school, college sounds nice.'_

"Isabella, why does your phone have a Forks area code?"

'_Why does that matter?'_

"I bought my phone there before moving here," her thoughts mimicked her words.

'_Does he really want to know this depressing stuff?'_

Just as I was about to ask another question she cut me off. "Let me ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?"

"Shoot," I swallowed back the new barrage of venom.

"Alice filled me in on your family dynamics. So are you close to your siblings?"

"No, not really - not right now anyway."

"What happened to change it?"

"The Domme who trained me, let it slip to my mother about my interviews," I shrugged hoping she wouldn't ask anymore about it.

'_God, I remember when we got caught; it was humiliating for all three of us.'_

Three of them?

"That must have been awful. So are you talking to anyone besides Alice?"

"Yes, my dad and brother Jasper. Jasper was the blonde man at the interview," I breathed in easier when the wind shifted.

"Oh, that was your brother? He seemed a little uncomfortable," _'And in pain'_

"Well…he doesn't understand my needs, but his theory is sound. As long as I am happy, he is happy," I left out the fact that I meant that literally. My happiness meant, thanks to his gift, he would be happy, then Alice would be happy and so on. It was a win-win situation all around.

"And your dad?"

"He just wants me to finally be happy."

"Well that was better than the reactions I received," she started fidgeting.

"Isabella tonight is going to go a little different. I know you have been waiting for me to fuck you, but I am in the mood for something softer tonight. I promise after tonight I will be more the Dom you were expecting."

'_Softer sounds really good right now,' _she mentally moaned.

I leaned in and started brushing my lips against hers. All too quickly I needed more, no matter how gentle I wanted to be, my body was screaming to take her hard. With my hands buried deep into her hair, I pushed my tongue straight into her mouth.

'_Oh, so good,' _she thought as I dominated her mouth.

Cautiously, I lifted my hand and cupped her perfect peaks. It was the first time I had explored them and I was eager to fully tend to them. With a small twist of my fingers, Isabella moaned and arched her back. Her nipples pebbled at my touch and they were too tempting not to taste. She groaned as I licked one for the first time. Their response to me drove me insane, so I sucked it into my mouth and teased it with my tongue. Hearing her pant made my ever-present erection throb.

'_Need more…need Little Eddie inside me now,' _yeah, he needed her too.

"Isabella, ride me," I growled as I grabbed her hips and pulled her across me.

Once she was straddling me, I toyed with her clit priming her for my invasion. She innocently exposed her jugular to my eager mouth, but that was not going to happen. I decided to keep my mouth busy with her other nipple. A gasp escaped her as I pinched the other nipple and tugged on it.

'_If he keeps doing that I am going to cum before even he gets in me.'_

While she adjusted herself over my cock as I mercilessly pinched and tugged on both of her nipples.

"Master," she groaned in desperation, as she fought not to climax.

"Cum Isabella," I demanded. I had read if she was well lubricated it would hurt less.

_'Master should be happy first,' _she thought.

"But…," she moaned trying to wait for me.

"CUM!" this time she did. Feeling her thrashing against my begging and needy appendage, threatened to send me over the edge with her. Somehow, I managed not to.

Hungrily, I grasped her hips and raised her so she would just be able to slide down upon me. She grasped my shoulders and began lowering herself down. You would think she would want to go inch by inch, but she didn't. With one fluid motion, she impaled herself on my cock.

I was instantly soaring to heaven and was dragged to hell simultaneously in one fell swoop. The only thought my mind would entertain was to thrust deep within her.

'_Oh that hurt! But - it's over now.'_

The feeling of every one of her inner muscles constricting around me was exhilarating. The searing heat threatened to melt my shaft into a puddle of goo. I was frozen in fear of hurting her, if I jerked too quickly against her, I could break her pelvis or kill her. She slowly started her hips gyrating over me while gnawing on her lip with her eyes shut.

"You feel so good," I panted massaging her head with my fingertips. Aggressively, I pulled her down to meet me while I leaned in and desperately kissed her.

The desire to move underneath her was reaching epic proportions. If she did not move soon I was going to explode.

Tentatively, she slid up and down once. _'It's not so bad now.'_

"Isabella, you're so tight, I need you to move," I groaned out.

'_Tight is an understatement, he has me filled to maximum capacity.'_

Thankfully, my prayers were answered and she started sliding up and down slowly, then quicker and harder onto me. Every muscle in and on her body were flexing as she exerted herself. I placed my hands on her bouncy breasts and kneaded them.

'_Oh God, he feels so good.' _

She was starting to lubricate her walls again, making her movement more fluid. Her back arched when I ducked back down and replaced one of my hands with my mouth. Hearing her guttural groan started my hips rolling against her.

"Tell me…," I whimpered as she came down hard on me.

"So hard! So full! Master please!" she harshly panted out.

'_Please let me cum,' _she begged in her mind.

"Not yet, so close," I demanded as I pushed up deeper into her tight pussy.

Feeling her walls preparing for her imminent release pushed me over the edge, "Cum with me!"

"Ah! Yes! MASTER!" with just two more drops onto me, she exploded and constricted

around me, pulling me into the heavenly abyss for the first time.

"Isabella!" I growled as my climax sent me spiraling and I spilled into her thrashing.

I pulled her close to my chest and held her while we tried to catch our breaths. When she was finally calm, I reluctantly proceeded.

"Why Isabella? Why did you disobey me?" I breathed with my eyes still shut and our foreheads touching.

'_I…when? Oh no!'_

"I am so sorry Master. I didn't mean to disobey, I just wanted to ensure you were happy first," her quivering lip was breaking my dead heart.

"Whose job is it to ensure we are both satisfied?" I asked and just barely managed not to let my voice waiver.

"Yours Master," she mumbled from her now head down position.

"Who owns your orgasms?" I snarled slightly.

"You do Master," she whimpered.

'_That was stupid! I knew better than that!'_

"You understand what has to happen now, correct?"

"Yes Master."

"What is it I am required to do?"

"Spank me Master. I disobeyed a direct order and I understand you must punish me," she tried to sound confident, but her thoughts told me she was slightly afraid.

"First - I want to make sure you are alright from our encounter. I will spank you in the playroom as soon as we are done here," I kissed the top of her head hoping she would feel my apprehension about spanking her.

Once I pulled out of her, I instantly missed being encased by her. She moved away thinking we were done. I pulled her backwards so she was sitting on my lap again, this time with her back against my chest. With the rose scented oil, I messaged every inch of her flesh.

'_Will this help when he spanks me?'_

Feeling her blood flowing just under the thin layer of skin was becoming overpowering. I knew we needed to get this over with, before she became too anxious over the upcoming punishment.

Together we towel dried each other off. Her silky skin glowed as the lights from the tiki torches flickered.

"Meet me inside in the playroom in position," without a word, she hurried inside.

I quickly extinguished the torches before going to her. She was ready for me when I entered the room carrying a chair from the kitchen table. As soon as I was seated, I took a deep breath and let her scent penetrate ever fiber of my being.

"On my lap face down," I demanded half-heartedly. This was not what I had in mind when I told Esme I wanted to smack her pink.

She quickly got into position so her firm ass was ready for my hand.

"Count off each one," I groaned unhappily.

'_Hold it together, you knew if you fucked up this would happen.'_

"Yes Master."

I closed my eyes and readied my hand. After rubbing the flesh for a moment, I gave her one quick slap, careful not to hit too hard at first.

"One," she gasped. _'Ouch!'_

With a little more pressure, I did it again, "Two," she called off. _'That hurts!'_

I decided to maintain that pressure instead of increasing it; after all, she was only trying to please me. Carefully, I stayed in the square around the dividing line of her ass. There was nothing I would not do to make this easier on her. She called off each number as we approached the last few. She was feeling the sting more than I liked, so I started decreasing the slaps down to what I would do to pleasure her and then to where I was barely touching.

"Eight," _'Oh my God!'_

"Nine," her voice was cracking and a tear hit my leg which felt like acid burning through my skin that was going to leave me marked forever. _'It hurts so much!'_

"Ten!" she squeaked. _'I'll never do it again!' _she sobbed in her mind.

Quickly, I started rubbing on the soothing balm and massaged the area with feather light touches. She was breathing a bit heavy as she sighed, but made no other sounds.

"Go lay down in bed. I will clean up and be right in," she ran from me to her bed. I heard her flop down and start full-out sobbing into her pillow.

It was the best and worst night of my life. The connection we shared in the tub was incomparable. I had never felt so close to someone in my long existence. Unfortunately, it had to be followed up with the worst part of having to punish her. I took a few minutes to compose myself. Raking my hands through my hair, I allowed myself to crumble. If I could have cried, I would have. Her door was open when I entered and made my way up to her side.

"Isabella, may I hold you until you fall asleep? Feel free to say no as this bedroom is your sanctuary and I will abide by your decision," I decided she needs to have a place that was just hers and since I didn't sleep what better than a bedroom.

'_God yes! Did he just give me my very own place?'_

"Yes Master" she whimpered and I could still smell the tears falling.

After dropping my robe to the floor, I crawled in from behind and pulled her to me. She drifted off chanting, _'Never again, never again, never again.' _I prayed she was right because at this point, I hated myself and never felt more like a monster then at this moment.

As I laid there with her in my arms, I had time to think of our talk and other thoughts she had during our talk time. While I received answers to some of my questions, the other things she told me out loud and in her thoughts, just brought up a whole host of entirely new questions. When she started dreaming, it was if I was too. I've never felt so relaxed in my life. She pulled me in like a moth to a flame to an oddly familiar place.

**A/N You'll just have to read the next chapter to get the full details of the dream.**


	4. Chapter 4 The first time in the playroom

**I do not own Twilight or its characters but I do own one overactive imagination. Thank you Stephenie Meyers for creating such fun toys!**

**A/N I don't live the lifestyle, but I will do my best to try to keep it as real as possible. Also I hope to reflect it in a positive manor. Special thank you's go out to Karen E Teague scarletappy and siobhan2006 for their wonderful advice and suggestions. And, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You people are truly wonderful! If you have an idea for a chapter send it along in your review and if I can incorporate it, I will. If not; you never know it could lead me to a new story!**

**Dazzleglo (FF) & glo (TWCS) as always does her best to be the greatest beta that she can be! And for that I am eternally grateful!**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

After leaving Isabella's bed this morning, I fought the urge to go right back and tie her down to my table in the playroom. After taking her last night, I wanted to dive right back in and experience it all over again. Unfortunately, her punishment could not wait. You cannot punish a person a day later and expect them to fully grasp the reasoning behind it. Not to mention, it is unusually cruel and torturous for the submissive to anxiously wait for the impending pain.

Every time I smacked her delectable flesh, her thoughts cut me like a hot knife through butter. I will also never forget when her tear hit my leg, the burning from that single tear was worse than the three days I burned during my turning. There was no pleasure to be gained from her punishment. Even though I performed it correctly, I knew she would be sore when she awoke. I could not stand to see the pain etched on her face, so I left the comfort of her bed before she woke up.

For a quick moment, I saw her dreaming of a familiar place, a place I had visited a lot actually. It must have been a happy place for her. It was springtime and she was a small child. Standing by the trees was her father. 'I don't know where my Bella has gone, I don't see her anywhere, I wonder if a big bear came along and stole her away,' he was smiling when he heard. 'Over here daddy,' she giggled peeking out from behind the tree. 'I hear someone, but I still don't see anyone,' he was now laughing. She stuck her head fully out from behind the tree and waved, 'daddy over here, no bear got me.' He turned, 'there's my Bells, I'm going to get you now,' and he started chasing after her and they ended up laughing and running in circles. 'Oh my, I didn't know you could run so fast Bells, I'm not sure I can catch you,' just then he scooped up his hysterically giggling daughter and swung her around in circles as her pink and navy pokadotted dress blew in the wind while placing a big messy kiss on each cheek. 'Caught you, never going to let you go my Bells, I love you.' She wrapped her arms around his neck, 'I love you too daddy, and I'm never letting you go either,' she told him as she peppered his face with little kisses. There was a woman sitting on the blanket which I assumed was her mother, she too was laughing happily as she watched their antics.

Her father was easily recognizable, since I had seen his face enough in the local papers to know it by heart. Everyone in Forks knew and highly respected Chief Swan. Esme and Carlisle knew him best out of my family since there were hospital functions and the Chief would always stop by the hospital as he knew everyone in this small town. Since we 'children' never drew attention to ourselves, we had no interaction with him.

I was hold-up in my room when my phone went off signaling Isabella's morning email had arrived. After releasing a sigh of relief, I started reading it.

**To: **Edward Cullen

**From: **Isabella Swan

**Re: **Daily agenda

July 1, 2009 8:27 AM

1 attachment

_Good Morning Master,_

_I will be at home today. I am looking forward to trying on the outfits I purchased yesterday again._

_Thank you for last night, for both the pleasure and the pain._

_I know you only did what was required. I am sure it could have been worse. I was wrong to disobey you and I am sorry for not doing as I was told. I will do better!_

_Please do not take my servitude away._

_Begging for forgiveness,_

_Isabella_

I quickly clicked on the attachment and instantly hardened.

The picture she sent was of her on her knees, her glorious naked form in position outside the playroom door, it was my Isabella.

I groaned and palmed my rock hard erection once before replying. She had done it to me again. She was begging, begging for me to please her.

**To: **Isabella Swan

**From: **Edward Cullen

**Re: Re: **Daily agenda

July 1, 2009 8:31 AM

_CALL ME NOW!_

_Hard again,_

_Edward_

A minute later, my phone rang. I knew it was her since I set the ring tone to play 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert.

"Isabella, talk to me," I moaned palming myself again.

"Yes Master, anything to please you," she breathed out.

I opened my pants as I listened to her heavy breathing. "Are you still naked?" I moaned out as I pulled myself free and took myself in hand.

"Yes Master, I am still naked by the playroom door," I looked at the picture again and made one tentative stroke.

"Isabella, I want you to touch yourself. I want you to do exactly as I tell you to do. Cry out, but do not cum until I tell you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master, I await your instructions," her voice vibrated with neediness as did my cock.

"With just one finger, I want you to slip it between your folds. Caress that perfect nub, your bundle of nerves; it is so exquisite I want to lick it. I want to feel your tastiness on my tongue," I stroked myself a few more times, working out the kinks in the rhythm.

"Oh Master, it feels so good, but…," she gasped at the end.

"But, what Isabella?" I groaned still staring at her picture.

"But, nothing is better than when you touch me," she moaned in full reply.

I could hear the sounds of her wetness as she stroked herself more quickly and I matched my pace to hers. As she had so accurately said, it felt good, but not as good as when she caressed me.

"I wish I was there, stroking you while you sucked me into your mouth," I lustfully groaned as I made my way up to the summit of ecstasy.

"Please Master?" the sound of her palm falling to the floor as she steadied herself did not escape my ears.

"Please what Isabella?" my voice strained as I tried to keep my eyes trained on her photo.

"Need…inside," I smirked and thrust against my hand, rubbing the tip with my thumb as she had showed me. That was the precursor to lubricating my fingers which allowed them to glide more easily over my shaft.

"Push your finger deep inside your tight, little entrance," her gleeful grunt had me ready to release.

"Master, I…um…cum now? Please!" her voice quivered as she tried to resist.

I knew the exact moment she'd burst, so would I. "Yes, you may," I growled out.

"Oh, God…ah…ah…ah…ahhh," the sounds of her thrashing against her hand caused me to lose the fight.

"Yes! Shit! Ahhh…Christ!" I bellowed out, thankful no one was home to hear me.

"Thank you Master," she panted out.

"You're welcome Isabella, and thank you," I wanted to tell her that it was the first time I masturbated solo, but withheld that information.

"I'll see you tonight at eight sharp, be in the playroom and ready. Wear the hot pink outfit."

"Of course Master, I'll be ready," I quickly hung up.

I was trying my best to relax as I waited until it was time to go see Isabella. However, that was interrupted when Carlisle arrived home and asked me to meet him in his office.

"I don't want the details, but I assume you have been intimate with Bella?" I nodded sharply.

"Was she all that you hoped for?"

"And then some," I could not help but grin as I replayed my claiming of Isabella in my mind.

"She suffered no long-term damage?" I guess he was surfing the same websites as me, he thought of them as he waited for my answer.

"No not like that. It was very romantic and very satisfying."

"Really? Well, that is good to hear. After looking into your lifestyle, I now understand why you agreed to go through medical school. It requires very complex and precise actions, especially for a vampire. Your submissive is placing her life in your hands," slowly he put the pieces together in his mind that he had missed earlier.

I watched my existence play out through his mind. It wasn't until this very moment that the realization of how truly miserable I was struck me. He really did understand that I just wanted to be happy. I did more to prepare for my first sub than most would even consider.

In the end, I did tell him about the entire evening I spent with Isabella. We had not talked like that in years. It felt good to share things with him again.

"Edward, the only thing I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. If you have truly found that, then do not let anyone take that away from you. Esme will come around in her own time, so please be patient with her. She loves you, never doubt that. She has begun to talk to me about it, so it's a start, but you know with her history this is a very difficult thing and the same goes for Rose. I can't help but think if only we had been able to sit around the table and discuss this as a family, instead of having this dropped on us by that vengeful shrew, things would have been different. Since they're not, we have to deal with the fallout. So, until that time, I want you to come to me with anything, be it a question, someone to talk to or help with any problem that may arise. You have been and always will be my first born son."

"Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate that. And one of these days, I would love for you to meet her. She's quite special."

"To captivate you as she has done, she must be," it was nice to see his heart warming smile directed at me. It has been awhile since that has happened.

I left his office when Esme returned home, I knew from her thoughts she was still disappointed with me. She just could not get past the images of leather-clad women being tied up and beaten abusively. She had no real experience to draw from, but if she was starting to talk to Carlisle there was hope. There is a beauty in a person's willingness to surrender their bodies to another and just as much splendor in the caring for another's needs.

I stopped briefly and hunted on my run to Seattle, even though I hunted yesterday in preparation for the taking of Isabella's virginity, you'd never know it. Besides, the way my throat burned like a desert during a windstorm around her, I did not want to push my luck.

In my eagerness to see her, I inadvertently sped into the house at top speed. Luckily, Isabella was already in position in the playroom and did not see it. The now all too familiar burn flashed out of control, like a wild fire in the dense dry forest. Little Eddie stood at attention the moment I drank in her picturesque submission.

A hiss escaped my lips as I memorized every inch of her creamy white complexion. Each of her muscles was taut and steady as they awaited my caresses and slaps. Slowly, I stepped in so she could see my feet.

'_Finally,' _she sighed in her mind.

I grabbed a fistful of her wavy, burnt sienna mane and sharply tugged it to the side, allowing me to see her magnificently throbbing jugular vein pulsing just for me. A soft purring sound reverberated from my parched gullet.

'_Yes!' _she moaned wordlessly.

"I want to see all of you, stand for my inspection," I possessively demanded as I released my hold on her hair and stepped back.

Starting from the bottom, I examined her perfectly painted, neon pink toes up to her toned, neatly waxed legs, highlighted only by her two new, shocking pink satin garters. Stopping momentarily at her glistening apex before I moved onto her tiny brazilin wax, which peeked out of her crotch-less, pink feathery panties and on to her muscularly toned abdomen, one word came to mind, perfect.

Her supple mounds were soft and ready for my mouth and tongue to caress them, though they were bound by her hot pink leather bustier. I sighed in relief as I finished examining her well-toned arms, matching manicure and shoulders. To say I was pleased with what I saw would be a vast understatement.

Her scent drew me in closer, the venom - that seemed to flowing constantly now - was no match for her sweet arousal bouquet that saturated the room.

"Take my clothes off," I breathed out with my head hung low so I could take in more of her delectable scents.

Teasingly slow, she lifted the shirt over my head. I pulled her scent deeply into my lungs and held it while she unbuttoned my black Armani jeans. The air I was holding gushed out as she moved on to my zipper. She kneeled as she pulled off my boxer briefs and jeans together, but she popped right back up when done.

'_He's so beautiful when he is naked.'_

I licked my upper lip before scraping the venom back off of it with my razor sharp teeth. "On the table, face down."

'_This cannot happen fast enough!'_

My cock twitched at the sight of her firm buttocks. I wish I could have personally thanked Rudi Gernreich, the man who invented the modern day thong, but since he was no longer alive, I guess I will just have to enjoy it instead. Once she was in place, I started tying her down, leaving each silk rope a little play in them. She hummed in contentment when I placed a quick, playful pat on her luscious ass cheeks.

'_So good.'_

"On your hands and knees," I instructed as I selected a black leather riding crop from the cabinet. The once loose ropes were now tight and inflexible.

'_Owww, this is going to be fun,' _her muted groan echoed in my head.

"I don't want to hear a word slip out of you tonight. Understood?" I said while I ran the crop along her thighs. She enthusiastically bobbed her head.

'_Oh please hurry, the aching is unbearable!'_

With one short fluid motion the crop impacted on her flesh, filling the room with a pleasant slapping sound. I was being careful not to hit the sore area from last evening because that wouldn't have been pleasurable and this was about pleasure. Apart from a pant, Isabella remained silent and arched her back.

'_MORE!' _And, she would have it.

"Isabella nod if we are green, stay perfect still if we are yellow, or shake your head if we are red," I smiled when she nodded very fervently.

Three more time the leather snapped across her ass, never landing in the same place twice. I left the crop out to be taken care of later by Isabella.

'_YES! So good!'_

The table creaked as I mounted it, watching her shiver with anticipation was deeply satisfying. Moving in behind her, I lined myself up so the upper side of my shaft would teasingly rub against her dripping wet slit. Gently, I messaged the pink marks left behind by my crop.

'_Feels so good.'_

By the time I grabbed firmly onto her hips, Isabella was a panting mess. Her face was flush with a heavenly glow, a slight film of sweat had her loosely worn hair clinging to her cheeks, and her rounded hips were rocking against me in need of a massive amount of friction.

With my thumbs, I parted her, the seeping of her nectar increased as I watched it glisten in the candlelight. Before she knew what I was going to do, I slid straight in burying myself to the hilt. There was no stopping the moan the erupted out of me and I did not even try, so glad there aren't any neighbors.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, _'So big…, he really needs to move.'_

Pulling back, I stopped leaving just my tip inside her nuclear core. There is no way to describe how you feel when you watch yourself disappear into another person's body. Seeing myself gleaming as her lubrication coated me, caused me to shudder in delight. Her gasp rang out as I pushed back in a little harder. The inner muscle walls of her center pulsated around me.

"So tight, too hot," I mumbled roughly.

Before I knew it, I was pumping and priming her for her detonation. The room was filled with sounds of panting, moaning and grunts as I pushed her to the precipice.

"Cum for me," I was ready for the explosive reaction when she let loose.

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you!'_

"MINE!" I snarled out as I released deep within her.

'_Yes, I am yours.'_

Her trembling limbs caused her to collapse onto the table effectively releasing me from her body.

"Meet me outside in your robe when you're done cleaning," I dismounted the table, untied the ropes and put some salve on her wrists and ankles before grabbing my robe from behind the door and wrapping it around myself.

When she finally arrived, I was in the tub; my body temperature now matching the water. With a helping hand from me, Isabella stepped into the tub's soothing hot water and sat on the seat next to me.

"I would like to talk about our arrangement," I gently swiped away a stray hair that threatened my perfect view of her heart shaped face.

'_He doesn't want me?'_

"I just want to clear up a comment you made in your email this morning," I nudged her chin upwards so she looked directly into my eyes. She needed to see my sincerity.

"I would never end your servitude over a singular indiscretion like that. In case you have not noticed, I am not very practiced at sharing my feelings verbally. It is important we talk about everything so there are never any doubts or confusions. For the remainder of the evening, I expect you to openly talk to me."

"Yes Master," she nodded.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yes Master, it was very fulfilling," she giggled and relaxed.

"What did you like about it specifically?"

"You," she mumbled so softly that I doubt human ears would have heard her.

"What about me?"

"Everything…from your firm grasps to your feather light touches. You are always, soft yet hard, harsh yet gentle, and sweet yet stern," she blushed at her admittance.

"So when am I what?"

"Physically when you're aroused, you're hard and throbbing, but when I touch him, he feels silky soft. Tonight you were harsh when you fucked me, but last night you were so gentle. The way you speak to me when you are telling me what to do, your words are stern, but the tone of your voice is sweet."

"And you like that?"

"Yes Master, very much," she bit her lip nervously as she tried to decide if she could ask me a question.

"Do you have anything you want to ask me?" I gave her her opening while I retrieved the rose massage oil and began massaging her.

"Yes, what do you like about me?"

I laughed not knowing where to begin. "Isabella, I have yet to find something about you that I don't like. Though, with that being said, I do not understand why you doubt yourself so much. I thrive on the way you submit without any reservations. The list of the things I like about your body is an incredibly long list, but I will tell you, just thinking about your bodacious body has me hard and wanting," to prove my point, I took her hand and brushed it against my now hard again cock.

'_I wonder if?'_

"I am not asking you fix it, I just wanted you to see how much I crave you. Do not doubt the power you have over me. Why do you see a doctor in La Push when you live in Seattle now?"

"I don't have any health insurance so my two best friends' took me there for my needed physical," her blushing was causing me to practically drool.

'_God I miss them.'_

"Do you see your friends often?"

"Not as much as I would like, my truck is a little on the old side," that was an understatement of epic proportions. I remember when they made those, it was right about the same time Alice and Jasper joined the family.

"You should go see them, I won't be able to see you before tomorrow night," I suggested.

"Okay Master, I'll call them tomorrow before I email you," she yawned at the end.

"Off to bed with you, I'll clean up here," she simply nodded and headed off.

Like last night, I went to her bedside. She was already sleeping, so I couldn't ask to join her and while I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help myself from slipping in and joining her. The moment I was in the bed, I was instantly relaxed. She seemed to be drawn to me as she slowly edged her way over and rested her cheek against my chest mumbling, hmmm. I couldn't help but place a kiss on her head while twisting her hair in my fingers. Then the dream began, the same but yet different.

**A/N okay it's time to tell me how I did. Reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Panicking Dom

****

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer's has all the bragging rights there!

**A/N A few of you have asked a few questions I want to clear up. First the reason Edward didn't kiss or go crazy in the playroom yet is simple. Bella is Edward's singer, he needed to acclimate to her scent before locking lips. She is human so he has to see slowly how much she can take before they pull an all nighter. Next chapter you will see just how much. Special thanks to IThinkINeededThat for her wonderful suggestions and advice. Thanks Dollsrme for chatting with me! Jansails thank you for time to point out the few things that slipped by us so we could fix them. Thank you Sassy41 for the idea you sent me, I am rewarding you with putting them in! I hope everyone enjoys it. If I missed anyone Thank You for all your help in making this better!**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

This morning I had to tear myself out of Isabella's bed before she woke since I wasn't invited. I didn't want her to think I was going back on my word that the room was hers. As I sat here reflecting on last evening, I couldn't help but dwell on the dream she had, it was the same but different and brought up more questions.

It was the same place and she was about the same age, but now the leaves were turning all different colors, so it was fall. Her dad was running very slowly 'oh no help me mommy, the lioness and wolf are after me' he laughed and slowed even more 'I can't run anymore, too hard' he stumbled to his knees 'we have you now daddy' she and a little boy jumped on him and they all toppled to the ground. They started tickling him and he was hysterically laughing along with them, 'please stop, I can't laugh anymore, it hurts' and then he grabbed both of them up and flipped them to the ground and started tickling them, 'help mommy, the big lion has us.' 'Okay, okay I think it's time to get all my wild animals home so they can get fed and put to bed.'

They all walked off together to go home and that's when I saw what looked like a black cloud move by, but I knew better it was moving way too fast, I gasped in shock, it was a vampire. Who could it have been? I guess they were just passing through since the family was okay, but who was the little boy? He didn't look much like his mother or father, maybe he was from another marriage or adopted. What happened to him, she never spoke of a brother.

When the time to see Isabella had finally arrived, I was over the moon. I rushed over as quickly as possible. It was not a far ride from the store I had to visit in Seattle, but every second away felt like an eternity.

Tonight, I signed us up for a series of pleasure classes. I think they are going to be very informative for both of us. The thought of hearing from a different Dom's point of view of how things should transpire was thrilling. I wonder if they give out homework assignments, I hope so. For the first time in decades, I was anxious to begin taking classes.

When I opened the door to the cottage, Isabella's scent was faded and hours old. I discovered she was not home since there was no heartbeat or thoughts to pick up. Did she want to be punished again so soon?

I checked the laptop, but still nothing to say why she had not been here and ready. There were a few emails, however, nothing pertaining to her absence.

I paced the cottage frantically after checking all her drawers and closets; everything was where it should be. Isabella was to be ready to see me at seven as instructed, but she was not here when I arrived. I had tried calling her phone for over an hour and it kept going directly to voicemail. I left another message demanding she call me and explain herself. Had she ended our agreement by leaving without a word? Did she forget? Is she hurt?

My mind was spiraling out of control with unanswered questions when my phone rang. I really did not want to talk to Alice right now, but she knew I was supposed to be with Isabella so if she was calling me, there was a good reason for it.

"Alice?"

"Edward, she's on the side of the road five miles from Seattle heading away from Forks. All I can see is that she is hunched over the steering wheel, so I don't know what's wrong."

"I am on my way," I hung up and was in the Volvo speeding towards her. All the while horrific thoughts of what was wrong were running through my head.

It was a good thing I had taken my car tonight instead of running. It was a miserable night for humans to be out with the rain pouring out of the sky like a tropical waterfall. The whipping winds would force the lightest of cars to sway. Her beast of a truck was pulled into the breakdown lane. When I pulled up across the roadway, as Alice had said, she was hunched over the steering wheel. The hinges creaked in protest as I nearly yanked the door off in my rush to get to her.

"Isabella!"

'_Oh god, he is going to send me away now!'_

"What happened?" I ground out through my clenched teeth.

"This stupid truck!" she lost it and started slapping the wheel while stomping her feet, crying.

'_I HATE THIS PIECE OF CRAP! Why is it when my life finally starts to go right, SOMETHING has to ruin it!'_

I pulled her out before she could hurt herself. Her bleeding would not be beneficial to her health right now. Holding her close to my chest, she looked like a two year old child clinging to her father.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you, I thought you left me," I whispered into the crook of her neck.

The sound of her much desired serum coursing through her was a welcomed torture as far as I was concerned. What was unwelcome was the smell of wet dog. It was a smell I knew to avoid. She reeked of the beasts.

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked as I hurriedly ran my hands over her fragile flesh searching for any injuries. Thankfully, there were none.

"My cell died and the truck was dead so I couldn't plug it in," she whimpered against my now soaked shirt.

"Let's get you home," I happily carried her to my Volvo and away from the vehicle that could have killed her.

'_Home…? Yes, I have a home now,' _she mutely sighed.

Even though I was holding her as tightly as I could without crushing her, it was still not close enough. Hurriedly, I jammed us into the driver's seat, but I needed to feel her warmth against me, on me. Even soaked from head to toe, she was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

Savagely, I attacked her lips, not waiting for her to open up me. I forced my tongue deeply into her hot, wet mouth. She seemed to understand what I needed and complied, even wanted it too. Her tears slowed as she concentrated on what I was doing to her.

Roughly, I yanked her white top up and snapped the front closure to her bra open. Pulling them into my desperate hands caused Isabella to throw her head back and moan loudly. Seeing my collar glittering around the splendor of her delicate neck gave me a great amount of pride.

'_Yes, take me now!' _she ground her hips against mine, sending shockwaves directly to my family jewels.

The feeling of her hands deeply intertwined and tugging on my hair was beyond supreme. Peeking up at her through my lash lined eyes; I could see a perfect view of her angelic face. With the tip of my tongue, I tasted the pebbled and hardened peaks I adored so. After two flicks against them, I latched on desperately needing more of her addictive flavor.

Once I replaced one of my hands with my mouth, I used my free hand to open my pants and free myself. A guttural groan escaped me as she rocked against my neediness. All the while Isabella was pulling my hair and panting in my ear to the point of sounding like a kitten purring.

There was no foreplay; I needed to be tightly enclosed by her. The moment I hiked up her turquoise skirt and slid her damp panties to the side, she slammed down onto me, letting out a desperate groan, "Master."

"Isabella, I need to hear you," I begged as I pumped into her a little harder.

"Oh Master, I was so scared!" she panted as she lifted up and dropped back down.

"I'll never let anything happen to you," I vowed with a raspy voice as I lifted my hips to meet hers.

"I have never needed anyone like I need you!" her grinding became increasing more erratic.

Grabbing her hips, I helped her bounce on me even faster. "As I do you!"

"Don't send me away," she moaned fully begging.

"I won't," I groaned as I was about to hit my peak. "Cum!"

Thankfully, she immediately clamped down around me, shaking violently above me. There was no stopping my release at that point, not that I would try to.

"Uhhh!" with just another three thrusts, she collapsed against me with a beaming smile on her face and glazed over chocolate mousse colored orbs.

I kissed her temple, letting it pulsate against my lips as I pulled out, so I could move her to the passenger seat.

"Now, let's get you home. I will have a tow truck rid us of that deathtrap. Tomorrow we'll pick you out something safer."

'_Can I afford something new? Probably not, we will pick out something used I think.'_

Right, as if I would let that happen! She would get a new car with GPS, I would pay for it, and that was final. I came too close for comfort to losing her today.

Did she even know how close she came to dying? It was imperative she stay away from the mutts at all costs. What if they were hunting her when the truck died? Why was it Alice did not see her breaking down before it happened?

"Your email this morning said you were going to see friends today. You should have sent a phone number so I could have called them when you didn't come home," yeah - I was carefully digging for details.

"Master, I didn't think I would be so late coming back, but one thing led to another and I had just enough time to get home to be ready for you. Then the damn thing just died and refused to turnover. Next time I'll send a backup phone number."

"Isabella, I need to warn you, just delete the messages I left on your voicemail. I didn't know you broke down and I was out of control. I should have insisted on replacing that poor excuse for a vehicle as soon as I collared you," I squeezed her trembling hand.

'_He wants to replace it?'_

"How did you find me Master?"

I scrambled to answer her, "It was a coincidence; I was heading home and saw your truck. Like I said earlier, I thought you had left me."

"I wouldn't do that without a word to you. I know how to end this arrangement and when that time comes, I will do it correctly."

'_But, you will probably lose interest in me first.'_

Suddenly, I wanted to growl that I would never let her leave. When did I decide that?

The second we were through the door, I started peeling off her wet clothes. She tried to protest, thinking she should be removing mine first, but I did not have to worry about getting sick. Those days were long over for me.

Piece by piece I removed the wet material. She was still shivering when I pulled off her sandals. A warming up was definitely in order.

After I scooped her up, I headed to the shower to warm her up. She had stopped protesting and allowed me to care for her. And, rightly so, I would not want to have to spank her for disobeying me again so soon. Slowly, her flesh warmed under the hot water cascading down her velvety skin.

For the first time she looked shy when I dried her off. "Master, why do your eyes change colors?" I really did not expect her to notice, but then again, they were black most of the times she had seen them.

"It's the lighting, they change colors like hazel eyes do," I prayed she would accept such a lame excuse.

"They are very pretty," her finger lightly traced my lower lid.

"Thank you, but now we need to get you to bed," I patted her firm cheeks as she obediently obliged me.

She quickly snuggled under the baby blue linens and I sat where I had last night. Once we were both settled in, I started our nightly Q & A.

"So what did you and your friends do today?"

"Walked the beach, had a barbeque, you know the usual."

'_And watched the boys eat like pigs,' _she mentally giggled.

"What did you do today Master? If I may ask?"

"I signed us up for pleasure classes at Vernon's. They start next week and they're held on Wednesday nights," I replied distracted.

What boys? She cannot be thinking about the boys from La Push, can she? Why did her thinking about boys irritate me? She did not need any boys, when she has me!

'_Pleasure classes? That could be fun_. _I would not mind learning a few new tricks,' _she mused.

"I would really like that Master, st-ay..wi..th..m-e," she hummed and mumbled the last part as her heavy lidded eyes fluttered shut. I was elated to be invited into her bed as the relaxation and her dreaming was intoxicating. I didn't even care that it was a re-run from the first night.

Isabella began stirring against my chest just after the sun had risen. At first, she was so groggy that she did not realize she was practically sleeping on top of me. As her muscles began to stretch themselves awake and she grazed my greedy appendage.

'_Hmmm, am I dreaming? If I am then I don't want to wake up yet.'_

I groaned when she wrapped her fingers around my erection. That seemed to bring her to her senses. Her eyes snapped open and she released her grip on me, leaving me aroused and needy. From her shocked expression, I knew she did not mean to do it, but she did.

"Master forgive me for touching you without permission," she moved to scramble away from me, but I seized her wrist to prevent her escape. When she gasped sharply, I fixated on her O shaped lips.

"Isabella, you cannot arouse me then leave me wanting," my lust filled voice moaned out.

"How would you like me to pleasure this morning Master?" she seductively asked.

"In the playroom now," too many choices ran ramped through my mind.

I almost laughed as she went running for the playroom. _'Oh god, I hope he lets me take him into my mouth again.'_

That was a very entertaining thought. My erection bounced happily, as I strolled in to join her. Seeing as she was already in the perfect position for it, I decided there was no reason we could not both enjoy what she wanted to do.

I traced her jaw line. "Open your beautiful lips for me, I want to fuck your hot, wet mouth," I twitched in anticipation.

'_Ohhh, I cannot wait.'_

Seeing her lick her lips made me incredibly harder. I massaged her scalp as I gripped her long messy locks. Once I had guided her over to my cock, I slid it in between her soft wet lips.

"You have no idea how good your mouth feels wrapped around me like this," I rasply mumbled.

I shuddered when she swirled her tongue around my tip. Instead of thrusting, I used my hands to glide her up and down. Her blazing saliva lubricated me, making the motions fluid and effortless.

"You like this. Don't you?"

'_He has no idea just how much I like pleasing him.'_

"Do you like when I tell you how good you make me feel?" she hummed her confirmation.

'_God yes! It makes me throb for you!'_

"Let me tell you. I have never felt anything like your mouth wrapped around me, it is truly exquisite. I think about it every minute of every day. That's right, suck harder. I want to give you everything I have," she already had me at the cliff and I was ready to freely jump off it.

'_He wants it as much as I do?'_

My pace was quickened and soon my hips joined the party.

"So close mia Bella, just a little more. Oh, your teeth feel so good!"

'_He speaks Italian?'_

"Grab my cock, stroke it, show me you care," I shivered ecstatically as she complied and began tending to my erection's every need.

'_I have you Little Eddie, I will make you happy,' _she noiselessly cooed.

"Oh Isabella, I'm going to cum, I want to feel it slid down your throat, feel you swallow around me."

'_I am so ready this time!'_

"I - can't - stop!" I let loose as the dam broke.

And, just like that, I filled her mouth and stared in awe as she swallowed around my erection. With complete reverence, she messaged and licked him clean. As soon as she was done, I pulled her up to me.

"Jump into my arms," I reached around and grasped her thighs, helping her to be where I wanted her.

With her head in the crook of my neck, I slipped my hand around her thigh and sought out the source of her sweet ambrosia. Eagerly, her center coated my fingers so when I rubbed her entrance it was slippery and ready for my upcoming intrusion.

Her heart raced with anticipation, forcing the delectable liquid to race faster through her fragile veins. Together we moved onto the table.

"Lay down," I instructed her. She knew what I wanted and quickly spread herself out so she was spread eagle for me.

Seeing her shiver anxiously waiting for what I was going to do to her, as exhilarating as that is, it is not fair to the submissive. She needs to know what to expect so she can react accordingly. I spoke as I tied each of her hands and feet with the silk ropes.

"Isabella, what color are we?"

"Green Master," she proudly declared.

"Remember your safe word is cactus. If it is ever too much for you, I want you to use it without any fear of punishment."

'_Phoenix's version of a rose, beautiful to look at, but beware of the thorns.'_

"Today, I am going to fuck you harder than we have up to now. I have been waiting too long to have you roughly on my table. You are to be silent, or I will gag you. You may cum as many times as you would like, without asking," I finished as I leapt off the table.

Once I had retrieved the black lacey blinders from the draw, I quickly covered her eyes,

Starting at the end of the table between her feet, I crawled up stroking her fragile form, allowing her to know where I was at all times.

She shivered again when I traced her glorious body teasingly from her ankle to her shimmering center. Watching her squirm as I only grazed her tiny patch of curls caused me to smirk. She responded to my touch as my piano in Forks did, simply beautifully.

I roughly pushed one finger straight into her searing core and every one of her muscles instantly spasmed.

"_Yes…more…oh…please!"_

After a few pumps, I added another finger and started swirling my thumb around her sensitive bundle of nervous.

'_Oh…thank you…so good…oh…I…um…crap!'_

As her climax hit, I shifted so I was poised to take her. With one swift push, I was buried as deep as I could go into her.

'_Oh, God!' _she mutely moaned.

Grabbing both her hips tightly, I start moving in and out. The sounds of her sweat-coated flesh slapping against my hard skin spurred me to move harder and rougher. Each time, I pulled back until only my tip remained inside her and then I shoved my cock straight back in until I could go no further.

She clung on to the ropes as her head swayed from side to side while licking her parched lips. _'Oh God! I need…NOW!'_

Just like that, she suddenly locked down around me. I could feel every inch of her intimate walls quivering around me. Wordlessly she panted through her gaping mouth.

'_What about him? Am I doing something wrong? THINK, there must be something that is not pleasing him.' _That thought was utterly ridiculous to me.

"You have - no idea - how good - it feels - to fuck you - like this. It's - too good! Can you - feel me - throbbing - inside of you?" I grunted out.

I moved my hands from her hips to under her knees and spread her just a tiny bit more. Our pelvis bones impacted two more times before I erupted into her like Old Faithful.

"ISABELLA!" it was so loud it echoed around the room.

It was so powerful it sent Isabella into another release. I never stopped my momentum until she rode hers out too.

'_Wow - that was - unbelievable…'_

I kissed her gently below her ear, allowing myself to deeply inhale her luxurious scent. The burn was now my reward. It told me I had not killed her in the pursuit of pleasure. I could live with the venom and the burning thirst if it meant I could have Isabella.

When I looked again as I untied her, she was sleeping. I placed the salve on her wrists and ankles, then covered her with a soft white sheet and went to shower. As much as I wanted to smell like Isabella and have sex all day, we had plans today.

"Time to wake up," I purred in her ear and traced her jaw with my fingertips.

"What time is it Master?" she clamped her hand over her mouth shocked.

"Relax Isabella, I told you not to talk while we were in the scene. The scene ended and I let you sleep while I showered. I think I wore you out," I smirked as I buttoned up my dark grey dress shirt.

'_I missed my chance to shower him.' _In retrospect, that was probably a good thing because we certainly would never have gotten out of the house.

"Thank you Master," she smiled contently.

"It was my pleasure. Now, it is time for you to shower and get dressed, we are buying you a new car today."

With the exception of the dressing room at Vernon's, I had never been out with a submissive before. This was going to interesting.

Half an hour later Isabella was ready to leave, in the outfit I had selected during her nap. Silently, she sat in the front seat after I opened the door for her. The entire ride she debated in her mind what I would want her to do when we reached the car dealership.

'_Okay, I should avoid speaking so not to allow anyone to hear me call him Master. They are vanilla and his privacy is his singular restriction. That also means no kneeling in front of anyone outside our lifestyle. Oh, God please let me make him happy. This could be a test.'_

"Isabella, you may follow all the usual protocols for being in the vanilla world. That means no kneeling at my feet while we are here. Also, when you speak, whisper Master as soft as you can. I will be right next to you so I will be the only one who hears you," I squeezed her hand in support and she instantly relaxed into the soft leather seat.

I heard the salesman coming before he even exited the glass doors, he was cocky , but knew his cars. I had decided which cars I wanted to look at last night while Isabella slept.

The windows need the maximum allowable tinting. The backseat needed to be able to hold my size, and if they had handles that would accommodate handcuffs even better.

Meticulously, I combed over every car until we were down to two choices. Isabella had yet to say a word and had remained five footsteps behind me when walking and in my arms the rest of the time with her head down as much as possible. To most people she looked shy, but to those who knew what to look for, she looked like the perfect submissive.

A salesman inside, who was also a Dom - I knew this from his thoughts - appraised her from his window. I could not help the possessive snarl that slipped out as he thought about her sexually. His thoughts played out like a picture show. First, he envisioned tying her down to his bench, but when he moved onto pounding into her while I watched was my limit for toleration.

"Master, did I do something wrong?" she whispered so soft it sounded like a breath.

I kissed her jugular and whispered in her ear, "No, you're perfect. That is why there is a man standing in the window behind us. He is ogling you, and you are mine. That's my girl slide right in here so he can't see you anymore," gently I pulled her around so my body blocked his view.

'_Why is he looking at me?'_

When her body molded to my form and her head rested against my chest, I snapped my head to the window and leered back. The Dom smartly nodded and quickly darted away.

"It's all right now. So tell me, what color is your favorite?"

"The gold one Master," she breathed into my shirt.

'_Just like your eyes,' _she mentally giggled.

"Jonathan, have the gold one ready for tomorrow morning. Tell Max it is for me, place this name and address on the registration. I expect it to be delivered by 9 A.M." I handed him the slip of paper.

"Mr. Cullen what a pleasure to see you," Max came rushing out.

"Hello Max, your man has just sold me a wonderful car for my Isabella here," he smiled, as Isabella remained perfect still in my arms.

'_My Isabella? I like the sounds of that.'_

"Oh, that is wonderful. You'll have no worries. We will make sure it's up to your usual standards before delivery."

"Thank you Max, Isabella will be waiting for the delivery," with one quick handshake, we headed back to my car.

Isabella was fighting herself about me holding her; she wanted to walk behind me, as she should.

"Not until you're in the car, and out of sight," I whispered in her ear.

With her safely tucked away, I joined her in the car.

"Isabella, I would like to talk to you openly, about the next few days. I am going on a business trip for the next three days. I want you to mind your surroundings. You can leave the house, but stay safe. Please for my sanity, keep your phone with you and charged," I nudged her chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Yes Master, I will. Thank you for the car," she really needs to stop blushing in the car, it's killing me.

'_I never thought he would buy me a Volvo XC90! Holy cow!'_

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you home so I can head out," as much as I wanted to stay with her, I needed a few days of serious hunting of some big game to keep up my strength.

"Isabella you agreed to this in your contract, but - I still need to ask if you are comfortable wearing this?"

"Yes Master, I have no problem wearing the chastity belt until you come home," she proudly twirled in front of her bedroom window.

"And it's comfortable enough?"

"Yes Master very. Is it stainless steel?" _'Because I wouldn't want it to rust!'_

"Of course, I would never put you in anything unworthy," I quickly kissed her lips and pocketed the key.

"I will be waiting Master," _'God three days without him, that sucks!' _I couldn't agree more.

"Three days and I'll be back. If you need anything, feel free to call Alice," I had to head for the door; otherwise I was going to take the pink MySteel straight-line off and tie her to my table.

Since Esme and Rosalie refused to go, Alice opted to stay home and keep an eye on Isabella. Great a guy's weekend, that sounds fun. No, not really!

****

A/N okay, so how much trouble can one small human get into when her Master is away? We will find out in the next chapter.

Hey everyone! I have been working on three stories with dazzleglo / glo. One she even co-wrote and contributed to the other two heavily! (if you don't remember, she is my beta who gives up a lot of time making sure my stories have as few errors as possible) We are very proud of our hard work and would love it if you would check them out. They are exclusively on the writers coffee shop library site. We would absolutely love it if anyone voted for any one of them. The poll is on the library home page.

The stories are:

Whether You Love Him or Not (A romance about an arranged marriage)

Fate of the Fairies (This is a tale about the good side and the bad side of the winged creatures. Don't let the first 2 chapters fool you, this is not a cute, fluffy Tinkerbell tale. These are not the goodie too shoes from Disney.) (when we say frolic in the forest we mean it ;)

Diaries of a Lonely Teenager (This story is about a life lesson learned the hard way. Rated teen! So it's clean.)


	6. Chapter 6  I Missed You!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I can only fun with Stephenie Meyer's fun couple.**

**Please remember I don't live the lifestyle. I will treat it with the respect it deserves and try my best to keep it as real as I can. Special Thanks to IThinkIneededThat, for all her infinite wisdom and advise, this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks Dazzleglo/glo for putting up with my many mood swings and endless ramblings! She does her best to keep me error free, but we are all human after all.**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

"So Edward, how's your human?" yeah, I growled.

"Emmett you really don't want to go there," I smirked because I knew where this was headed.

"Bring it on little brother," I sighed this was going to be a long weekend.

"Fine you want to hear it. She is absolutely the best thing in my world."

"Kinky?" he purred.

"Your kink is not my kink," he gawked like a child who just let go of their balloon at the park.

"Excuse me?"

"Simple put Carlisle, just because it doesn't appeal to you, does not make it bad. As long as it causes no harm, nobody else has the right to interfere. I don't enjoy anal play, but some do. I cannot judge them unjustly. As long as it is done for pleasure and not maliciously, who am I to say it is wrong."

"Edward I have to admit, I have on occasion tapped Alice's butt cheeks during sex. Even though I don't understand why you enjoy it, I think as long as you both want it, it's okay."

"Thanks Jasper, but I could do with the mental pictures," they chuckled at my discomfort.

"Well - I for one, don't understand the whole thing. You could have had Tanya and instead you choose a tiny fragile human? Wouldn't Tanya be less breakable?"

"You have not seen her naked, where that is a sight I can do without ever seeing again."

"You have to admit she is hot." he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"If you like leggy blonds that could careless about who they sleep with, then she if yours for the taking. I on the other hand, prefer slight brunettes with beautiful brown eyes and live to service me."

"Edward, you sound like you care for Bella."

"Of course I do it's my responsibility to care for her," I chided.

"I didn't mean it that way. I think you have deeper feelings for her than you are will to admit," Carlisle looked to Jasper for his answer.

'_Edward you know he is right. Hiding it wont help.' _I shook my head not wanting to have this conversation. Thankfully they let it go. And moved onto the curiosity questions.

Emmett was the most shocked to discover that what he and Rosalie did was part of the lifestyle. Did he really think everyone dressed up and played the maid seducing the butler? Or that everyone used fur covered handcuffs and let their wives slap them in the head on a regular basis? Yeah, he did.

Granted it was a hugely watered down, fluffy version, but nonetheless, it was still things that Dom's and subs do.

After being on an extended hunting trip with the guys, I finally returned to the cottage. I was never so happy than to be away from the endless questions that I refused to answer. They had no clue what it meant to live this lifestyle. I answered the small questions but mostly avoided the bulk of them.

As I walked through the door, the usual barrage of her torturous scent hit me. I was never so happy to smell it. I allowed her to infiltrate my every senses.

'_He's home! God, please don't let him be mad!'_ I guess she was right. Home was wherever she was. But why would I be mad?

I gasped when I turned to see her. There sat Isabella on her knees in front of the playroom door. A hiss slipped out when I saw she was covered in scratches.

"What happened to you?" I snarled with my fists clinched tightly against my thighs.

Isabella was never a visual thinker, she thought in words not pictures, but as she thought about how to answer me, she did see it replaying in her mind.

_She and a female Quilette tribe member were exiting the theater. Suddenly, three burly guys jumped around the corner. Surprising them outside of the movie theater. _

'_Well - looky here Joe, looks like these two ladies need someone to walk them home.'_

'_You really do not want to go there boys, my boyfriend will have a serious issue with you touching us.'_

_The quiet one in the back grabbed Isabella by her arms and tried to drag her down the ally. She struggled against his iron tight grip. He reacted by shoving her against the brick wall behind her. Isabella landed harshly against the ground. _

She quickly cleared the thoughts before I could see the outcome.

"I am sorry master; I went to a movie with a friend while you were gone. We sort of - got jumped when we were leaving," her fragile voice quivered.

"What did they do to you?" you can imagine all the things that ran through my mind.

"Nothing Master, I swear. They just smacked us around a little, but another friend of ours showed up and they ran away before they could do any more damage than a few scrapes."

"Where are the clothes you were wearing?" I seethed.

"In the hamper Master," she whispered apprehensively.

I stalked off searching for the scents of the men who tried to take what is mine. They were easy to find. As she had said, they were in the hamper. They were slightly torn from the experience. The burning in my throat spurred me on as the scent of her blood on the shirt hit my sensitive senses. However, the hint of alcohol on them told me they were probably at a bar near the theater. That would narrow my search down greatly.

With the scented clothes in my clutches, I went back to the playroom to fully inspect the damage.

'_He is going to say it was my fault, I know it. After the pool man I should have never left the house.'_

Pool man? I would get to that story next.

I growled at the bruising on her arms in the shape of fingers. In her hair I found more scraping where she must have hit the wall I saw in her memory. She was shaking when I finally finished looking her over.

"Isabella tell me everything that happened this weekend and I mean everything!"

Before she could open her mouth there was a knock at the door, but I did not need to open it to see who it was, I already knew.

"Carlisle what are you doing here?"

"Alice called," _"Give the clothes to your brothers and let's go see that Isabella is alright." _he finished in his head.

"I can handle this!"

"_We know you can, but Bella needs you here. Let them do this for you."_

"Thank you," I ground out through my gritted teeth.

Reluctantly, I handed over the scented fabric and led Carlisle towards the playroom. Just before entering, I stopped him. "Wait here, she needs a robe."

Isabella had not moved from the floor when I re-entered the room. "Isabella, my father is going to check on your injuries, put this on," I extended the white fluffy robe for her.

'_I don't want him to look at me! Only you look at me!' _I could smell her tears before she turned around.

"Isabella?" she sobbed harder as I pulled her into my arms.

"What is it? Why are you afraid if he sees you?"

"You dislike when other men look at me," I sighed because deep down, I knew she was right. Dislike was the wrong word though, I hated it!

"He will not be looking at you like that, I promise," I wiped away her tears and she nodded her agreement.

"Come on, we'll do this in the kitchen," I led her out with her head down.

"Hello Bella, Alice has told us a lot about you. I am Carlisle Cullen. Can I see your injuries?"

Gingerly she sat at the kitchen table and Carlisle began looking at her. In his thoughts, he came to the same conclusions I had, she was roughed up, but would be fine. He gasped when, with her back facing him, she lowered her robe down her back all the way to her hips.

"Edward you put her in a chastity belt?" he glared.

"No sir, I asked for him to do it," she meekly interrupted.

"Oh, I see. I thought he didn't trust you," Carlisle was stunned by her admission.

"This is a sign of trust. I wanted to show him, he could trust me. I wanted him to concentrate on his trip and not worry about what I was doing here. I am glad I had it on when the pool man was here…," she whispered.

"What happened with the pool man?" she cringed from my tone.

"He tried to touch what is yours, Master." she whispered Master, not knowing Carlisle would hear her anyways.

I suddenly saw red, when she reenacted it in her mind.

_After rushing from the shower, she opened the front door in her bathrobe that she wore now. _

'_I am from the pool company. You need your Jacuzzi cleaned?' he looked up from his clipboard and smiled as his eyes bugged out when he openly ogled her._

'_It's in the back,' she shyly wrapped her robe tighter around herself, led him through the house and out the backdoor._

'_Sure, this will take no time, maybe you would like to try it out when I am done,' he winked at her._

'_No thank you,' she remained polite even though you could see she was shrinking away from him._

'_Oh - come on baby, there's no need to be shy. You must be very lonely out here. I would be more than happy to show you a good time,' he started tugging on her robe as she tried to back up. _

'_Don't touch me!' she screamed as the tie gave way exposing her body to him._

'_Is that…? Even better! I didn't see you as the kinky kind,' she scrambled away but he caught her by the ankle._

_When she rolled over she covered herself quickly because behind Mike - the pool man - stood a very pissed off Max and Jonathan._

_Jonathan tore him off my Isabella and landed one good punch square in Mike's jaw, dropping him to the ground with a thud._

'_Isabella, are you alright?' Max gently helped her up by her hand._

'_I need to go in now,' she wore such a devastated look on her face._

'_You do that, we'll make sure he cleans the tub and leaves,' Max looked sympatric as she moved away._

Honestly, I was so busy watching it that I did not even hear her explain it Carlisle.

"Edward, tomorrow you will take care of the pool company?"

"No need, it was Mike Newton. We can take care of him ourselves," I eyed Carlisle to see if he would object, but he didn't.

'_He knows him? Are they friends?'_

"I think this job is suited for Rosalie, don't you?"

'_His sister Rosalie - that Alice talked about?'_

"Agreed," I nodded.

'_Edward, Bella is a natural submissive. Nothing turned her into this; it is just natural to her to be this way. Whether she found a Dominant or not, she would have still submitted to her boyfriends or future husband.'_

I nodded, I knew the moment I saw her in the office for her interview. However, things in her past did cause her to seek out a Dom who would protect her. This lifestyle just allowed her to be herself.

"Bella, I am going to leave you in Edward's capable hands. You will be just fine in a few days."

"Edward walk me out?"

Once we were out of earshot, he spoke freely. "You're doing her a great service by dominating her. I would hate to see some animal getting their claws into her."

"Dominants are not animals!"

"No Edward, some humans are animals, whether they are a dominant or not. Some people are just flat out ruthless and cruel. It has nothing to do with their lifestyles," in his mind, he saw the countless women he had seen in the ER because - some vile excuse of - a man beat them and that included Esme and Rosalie.

"Take care of her. I will talk to Esme and get her to understand. I assume you will be spending more time here than at home?"

"Yes, she needs me to keep her safe."

"Okay. Will you think about bringing her home to meet the family sometime?"

"I don't know about that," I shrugged feeling like a child denying their father's wishes.

"Just consider it. Especially when you need to hunt," I nodded and returned to Isabella.

"Isabella come, we need to remove the belt," I dropped my clothes on the way to the bathroom and heard Isabella picking them up as she followed me.

With everything neatly in the hamper, I pulled her close by her hips. Quickly I took the chain off my neck that held the key safely against my chest. With a soft turn, the padlock released her to me. I placed the belt in the sink and started the shower.

She never looked up when I slide the terrycloth from her shoulders, allowing it to drift to the floor at her feet. Lightly I lifted her chin.

"Isabella I want you to understand something. I do not blame you for this weekend. No one had the right to touch you, regardless if you belong to me or not," nervously she bit her lip.

'_Really? He believes me?'_

Once I helped her in, she proceeded to wash every inch of me. It was the most relaxing and arousing shower I had ever had. I could not help but moan as she washed my groin. I missed her. My body betrayed me, as it decided to announce my enjoyment of her ministrations to her.

'_I have been waiting for this chance to care for him.'_

Gently she kissed my back as she wrapped her heated mitt around my aching cock.

"You don't have to do that," I groaned.

'_Oh - he doesn't want me, but he said I couldn't leave him wanting,' _she mentally pouted.

She tried to release me, but I grabbed her hand first, "I said you didn't have to, not that I didn't want you to."

She smiled against my shoulder blades and continued where she left off before I rudely interrupted her. The lathered soap on her hand bubbled even more as she lovingly stroked me. My eyes were fixated on her hand as she moved it at a very pleasing pace. Soon I had my palms against the wall in front of me with my head hung low, panting.

Her hot breath fanned across my back started my hips swaying into her hand. "Oh…faster…harder…YES! YES! YES!" she milked me until there was nothing left.

I quickly rinsed off and left the shower.

"When you're done in here, meet me on the couch - naked," I instructed her as I got out.

"Yes Master."

'_What are we doing on the couch?'_

Wrapped in nothing but a towel, I went to the playroom to retrieve my handcuffs. She joined me in all her naked glory. That singular sight had me wanting her again. This time I would please her too.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back," without questioning she spun around and assumed the position.

She shivered in delight when she heard the clanking of the cuffs around her wrists.

"On the couch, on your knees with your head down on the arm," she did not hesitate.

'_This is going to be awesome!'_

"I want to hear you tonight; I have been without your voice for far too long."

I gave her quick slap on her butt cheeks eliciting a lovely moan from her parted lips. After two more slaps, she was a nice hue of light pink. She was ready for me when I moved in behind her and readied myself at her entrance.

"Master!" her load moan rang out as I entered her fast and hard.

"That's right! I am your Master!" I possessive snarled grabbing the cuffs and controlled her movements.

"I - missed - you," she panted.

"I - missed - you - too, you feel - so good," my unneeded breaths became more labored as I continued to thrust forward.

'_I wonder what he did when he missed me,' _she pondered

I smirked and decided to tell her, "To think - I had to - take myself in hand - and masturbate - to your picture - while I was gone. All the while - you were here - wanting me - needing me," she pictured me stroking myself in a motel room. In the woods was more like it, not to mention Jasper caught me - twice.

The room filled with our pants, grunts and the sounds of her flesh slapping against mine. Moving harder, faster and deeper, I pushed us both to the heavenly peaks. With each constriction of her walls, she pulled me along as she plummeted over the top.

I removed the cuffs and rubbed her wrist with the oil I had on the coffee table. I pulled her backwards so she was seated on my lap.

"How do you feel Isabella?"

"Very relaxed Master."

"Isabella tell me about your training," she hesitated.

"What would you like to know?"

'_Is he going to be mad when I tell him?'_

"Well, I know you were referred to the interview by a Dom since we only advertised in their newsletter. If you don't want to give me their name you could just tell everything else," I lazily traced her arm with my fingers.

'_Here goes nothing. I can't lie because that would be breaking the trust we are building.'_

"It was a Domme to be exact and her submissive / boyfriend. They were a couple who lived the lifestyle. She handled the Domme part and he showed me what to do, but it was limited contact. She never let him have intercourse with me. I was okay with that because it would have felt like I was sleeping with my brother," she cringed at the thought.

'_Eeewww! It was hard enough doing what we did do.'_

"What was the contact you were allowed?" she blew out a deep breath before answering.

"Master, do you remember when we were in the playroom for the first time and together we stroked you?" just thinking about it had me hard again.

"Yes, continue," I shifted uncomfortably under her.

"That's how she should me to do it. We did it to her sub together. I never touched him without her hand guiding mine. I kissed her once so she could show me how to let my mouth succumb to domination. It was not unpleasant, just not a turn on for either of us. It's not like kissing you," her adorable blush caused a flash burn in my throat that could burn down a city block.

'_Should I tell him more? Does he really want to know about this?'_

"Who was responsible for touching you?" this is where I was going to have the most trouble.

"The Domme mostly, but like I said she really wasn't interested in me that way. And, she did not like her boyfriend to touch me either. My training was very - sterile," she sighed.

'_Now - he will send me away, no one wants me around for some reason. Wait - why is he smiling?'_

"What about toys."

"They used paddles, floggers, and crops. Also vibrators and chastity belts but nothing was ever inserted."

'_Here it comes; this is where he tells me to leave.'_

"Isabella, I knew you were a virgin when I took you in the tub," I purred in her ear.

"Master?" I sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

"Yes Isabella, I felt it when I took you. I own your virginity as I own you," she moaned and arched her back as I slipped my finger inside her.

"Yes, you do Master," she breathed out and moved against me.

"Hearing you say it makes me want you again. Can you feel how hard I am for you?"

"God yes!" she panted.

"Get on the kitchen table, I'm hungry, and you're my dinner," while she readied herself, I went to the playroom.

"Tonight, I want to play with you. I want to bring you to the brink and back, again and again. Remember your safeword is cactus. If it is ever too much for you, I want you to use it without any fear of punishment."

'_Phoenix's version of a rose, beautiful but beware of the thorns.'_

"Yes Master, as you wish," she looked so delectable lying on the kitchen table.

As I parted her knees, she mewled softly. She anxiously bit her lip when I turned on the silver bullet I was holding. Hearing her cry out as I touched her clit with it was exhilarating, but that paled in comparison to seeing her grab the table edges as I slowly inserted it.

"Oh Master!"

"That's right; it's me that makes you feel this way."

Every time she would jerk her hips to meet me, I would pull it back an inch. Just as she was ready for a mind-blowing orgasm, I retracted it entirely.

'_So close!'_

"Not yet, I am not done," I moved my face between her thighs.

With her hips held firmly against the table, I started lapping up the fruits of my labor that she provided so freely. I groaned as her taste exploded on my tongue. The precious sounds of her blood sang in my ears as I did my best lap dog impression.

'_More!' _she begged as I circled her nub with the tip of my tongue.

Before she could blink, I was gone leaving her frustrated.

'_Noooo,' _she pouted slightly.

Her eyes bulged when I pulled out my 18 inch, suede flogger. This was only to see how much training she had received in this area of play. Using only a dragging motion, I dragged the tails from her shoulder straight down her body over her slick center. I had no interest in impacting it against her tonight since she had had a rough enough weekend. From the way she arched her back into it, I would say she had been trained well in this area. As a reward, I did it three more times before putting it aside.

Just when she thought she could not take anymore, I crawled up her body and mercilessly attacked her deprived breast. Each swirl of my tongue earned me a moan and each suckling earned me a groan. Her perfect pink bulbs pebbled and swelled as I continued my attack.

When her hands started shaking, I knew she was at her braking point. Nuzzling my way up to her ear, I simultaneously poised myself at her entrance. With one swift thrust, I plunged deep into her.

"Please Master…I…no more," she tried to shake her thoughts together as I continued to push my throbbing cock into her repeatedly.

"Let go, cum for me," I held her tighter knowing she would be hit harder than ever before.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" her thrashing was more than I could take and I spilled out as well.

"No, thank you," I panted in her ear as I tried to regulate my breathing.

Softly and sweetly, I locked our lips together. Sure, the burn was excruciating, but I didn't care, I had Isabella.

"I would like to stay with you tonight," I really didn't want to be alone and watching her from the tree outside.

"Yes Master, I would like that very much," she softly hummed.

__

'I'm so glad, I really didn't want to be alone.'

She drifted off to sleep as I carried her to bed, even if she was sleeping, I still made sure to rub her down with the rose scented oil. She would hurt less in the morning.

As I climbed into bed with her, she immediately drifted over to my chest and laid on it. I couldn't have been more content, and then the dreaming started, it was my favorite dream again, but then OH MY GOD.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed getting a few answers. So who trained her? Review and share your thoughts!**

**I hope everyoine took a moment and voted for their favorite original story on the Writer's Coffee Shop Library website homepage. I was fortunate to submit three for it.**


	7. Chapter 7 The punishment served

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own twilight but you know it's too much fun not to play with it! Thank you Stephenie Meyer's for creating out toys.**

**Yeah Dazzleglo Rocks! She gives this story her all and I hope you all appreciate it!**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

I left Isabella's embrace at 2 a.m. when I heard my brothers returning from their hunt. They were quite pleased with themselves about their completed mission.

"Edward, thank you for letting us take care of those scumbags. They never knew what hit them," Emmett chuckled and replayed the torture of the three men who had jumped Isabella and her friend in Port Angeles.

_Safely hidden in the dark alley between the theater and the bar, Jasper and Emmett waited. The drunken slurs of three men echoed against the brick walls. _

"_Shit, we missed the last show getting out!" groaned the tall blonde one as he kicked an empty can with his boot._

"_Damn that sucks, now I am stuck with you two all night," sneered the shorter, black haired male._

"_Just keep your shit in your pants, cuz I'm not blowing your ass," chuckled the brunette, as he punched the blonde in the shoulder._

"_Hey - there's always those bitches back inside," the blonde gestured back towards the bar._

"_Joe we never take anyone from the bar, you know that. Everyone knows us, I really don't want the cops getting as close as they did in Dallas," the brunette reprimanded. _

"_Yeah Pete is right, San Fran was also too close of a call as well. Smarten up, you rule your dick not the other way around," cringed the black haired dirtbag._

"_San Fran was not my fault! I didn't know the bitch wasn't dead yet when I left her in the bushes," quipped Joe._

_Jasper and Emmett silently dropped down behind them from the fire escape and before they could even turn they all hit the ground face first._

_Quickly all three were hog tied with trash bag ties and gagged with the sleeves from their own shirts. Carrying the three by their ties, Emmett and Jasper made their way to the police station. After attaching a note to them, at speeds too fast for humans to see, they threw the trash down in front of the door for the cops to find._

_The note read, "I believe the Dallas and San Francisco P.D.'s are looking for these three rapists and murders."_

"Nicely done guys, though I probably would have saved the taxpayers the expense of trying them," I griped.

"Edward, we know you would have, that's why Alice sent us instead. The families of their victims deserve closure, but not to worry I made them experience the fear that their victims would have felt," Jasper gripped my shoulder in support.

"You're right, they do and I am glad they will get it, really I am. Just the thought that they intended to do that to MY Isabella makes me want to tear down the fucking forest!" I growled.

"Amen brother! I couldn't help Rose when her fiancé and his friends did it to her, but I used those feelings this time. It felt really good turning them in knowing they would never hurt anyone else," Emmett eagerly bounced on the balls of his feet and I could see that this meant more to him than I thought, maybe even gave him some closure regarding Rose.

"We called Carlisle on our way here and he said Bella's going to be fine. He also said Rose will take care of Mike Newton," I nodded to Jasper, knowing she would make him pay for his hideously bad behavior.

"He also said Esme is getting better at dealing with this. He called Carmen and Eleazar for some advice and they're coming for a visit tomorrow," Jasper looked hopeful, but there was no way I was going to see them.

"Send my greetings, but I need to be here for her," I tilted my head towards the cottage.

"Understood, go Edward. We'll come back when it's time for you to hunt, that way you'll know she's safe," wow - that was deep for Emmett.

Turning on my heels, I headed back into the cottage. Her scent - as usual - was the first thing to hit me. I sighed happily as my venom started to invade my mouth. I would never again complain about that small act, as it was my reminder that she was alive and well, and by my side.

After rejoining her in her bed, I held her while I let my mind process everything I needed to do to keep Isabella safe. First thing that need to happen was a long conversation with her about our arrangement now that I would be here more.

After learning about all that transpired this weekend, I don't ever want to leave her alone again. I was seriously considering Carlisle's suggestion of having her stay with them, but had some reservations about Esme and Rose accepting and making her feel comfortable.

The dream started and I immediately melted into her embrace. It was her first dream all over again and no matter how many times she had that dream I never tired of watching it with her.

However, before I knew it the dream morphed into a new one.

_Bella was about seventeen years old and she was driving with her father in his police cruiser. _

_They arrived at the house and he helped her take her luggage to her room. 'I hope you like it Bells, I painted and got a new bedspread that the lady at the store picked out.' He said, while looking a tad uncomfortable. 'It's really nice, purple is a great color.' _

_He smiled and hugged her. 'I'm going outside in the yard to do a little clean up, so after you're done unpacking we'll get something to eat.' She started unpacking and she was almost done when she looked out the window to see her father in the yard. He was standing there with a rake in his hands, talking to three shadow covered figures. She started twisting in my arms and I knew something wasn't right since this never happened with any other dream. Just then I saw a female grab Charlie harshly and sink her teeth deeply into his neck. A small trickle of blood remained on her ruby kips as she tried to lick them clean. Chief Swan crumpled to the ground with a gaping wound on his neck._

She started screaming both in her dream and out loud "NO DAD, NO LEAVE HIM ALONE." Oh My God, they were vampires, and they had killed her father.

_She ran down the stairs and out of the house into the yard, the vampires were long gone, dropping to her knees she held her father in her arms and rocked him, 'No dad, please don't leave me, you promised you'd never leave me.' _

She was twisting wildly in my arms now repeating over and over again "No dad, please don't leave me, you promised you'd never leave me." Then she shot up in the bed and gave a blood curdling scream, "DAD!"

I tried to calm her down by putting my arms around her, "Shush, Shush - it's okay, I'm here, and you're safe."

She looked directly into my eyes, "Not again! Please not again!" she yelled while she tried to crawl under me. Every inch of her fragile flesh trembled as she tried to shake off the haunting nightmare. It wasn't working.

I had to do something before she got any worse, now I knew first hand a small portion of what Carlisle had to deal with that day of Tanya's call with Esme. I also had a new understanding of Esme's reaction to the situation. Clearly, having been told and knowing her story were way different than her reliving the nightmare.

Only this situation wasn't as bad yet and I had to pull out all the stops before it was and she slipped away any further going into a downward spiral, "shush, Bella you are safe with me, you're at the cottage."

"You just had a nightmare," I held my arms out to her and she started to slowly shiver, "now lie back down and try to get some rest. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here to protect you," I said firmly as I stroked her hair and arm to reassure her. She seemed more at ease. She needed her Master to make it go away.

"Yes Master," she let me pull her fully into my arms, so her back was against me and she moaned when my engorged cock throbbed against her ass.

I was prepared to ignore it, but when she started wiggling her firm cheeks against my erection it was impossible to ignore. "Are you looking for something Isabella?" I asked as I rubbed back against her.

"Yes Master," she panted as she nearly had my cock at her entrance.

"You're scared and you want me inside you?"

"Please Master, yes," her groan went straight to my shaft, making it even harder.

With one fluid motion, I swept her leg over my thigh so I could easily slip into her wet heat. To be honest, I knew how she felt. The night I found her at the side of the road reeking like a wet dog I desperately needed her too. If she needed me to make her feel more secure, I could and would do that.

'_Please make it go away,' _she pleaded in her thoughts.

She arched her back and my tip nudged inside of her. I grabbed her hip and pushed the rest of the way in. I groaned at her unbelievable tightness. Her searing heat pleasantly scorched my member making it impossible not to want to move. Rolling my body slightly towards her, I made it easier to cover her with my body and penetrate her deeper.

"I want to hear you, and I want you to cum whenever you feel the need," I instructed before I started thrusting at a solid, rapid rate.

I thrived on hearing her desperate moaning. There was no better sound in my world when I was buried in her core. Like a trooper, she met every one of my thrusts with one of her own. Thankfully she was so preoccupied by my needy appendage that she couldn't think about her nightmare.

"Oh Master, you feel so good!" she gasped and was rewarded by me sucking on her pulse point under her ear.

Holding her hip tighter I pumped into her quicker. Hearing her heart rate soar, I knew she was getting everything she needed to achieve her climax. Pivoting my arm that was under her head, I reached up and took her perfect breasts into my palm one at a time. After a few kneads her pink buds pebbled. She moaned in delight as I alternated pinching and tugging her nipples.

"Oh my Master, Oh my Master, Oh my Master, Oh God," when she replaced the word God with Master, I shivered in delight.

"That's right - I am - your Master!" I growled possessively as I thrusted harder into her tight pussy.

"Don't - leave - me too!" she whimpered as her walls quivered.

"I WON'T!" I snarled as the coil in the pit of my stomach tightened.

The sounds of her sweaty flesh slapping against me was slowly driving me towards the edge of oblivion. It even masked the sound of her delicious smelling serum pumping through her veins. However, the nail in my coffin was when she constricted around me since there was no stopping the pleasure train at that point.

"Aaagghhh!" she arched and screamed as she came around my throbbing cock.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" I shuddered and spilled deep in her depths.

She shivered as I panted in her ear. All the tension in her neck and shoulder muscles automatically relaxed. Her tiny pants sounded like a kitten snoring. She really has no idea how adorable she is.

Totally breathless, we held onto each other as we tried to calm ourselves. I kissed her jugular vein through the thin skin, silently pleased that I could get that close and not bite into it.

When she moved to get out of the bed in search of a wet washcloth, I pulled her back against me and I wrapped the covers tightly around us both. It was the first time we had had sex in a bed. It was interesting. Her bedroom was actually up until now, the only room we had not had sex in. Well - I guess we need to venture outside the cottage now.

I started humming a soothing tune that just seemed to spring forth from me to relax her. Where did that come from? That was new. I found that it relaxed me too, odd, and within a few minutes she was back asleep. I just hope when she wakes up she's okay, and doesn't remember the nightmare. Unfortunately, I will remember it forever.

It was odd that she had a nightmare, she never had one before. Her dreams were always happy ones. It was then that it hit me; the pool guy coupled with the attack in Port Angeles must have brought it on. It was right there and then that I decided that her staying at the main house was the only option I could live with when I had to go hunt for several days and if I was going to be staying at the cottage most of the time, I was going to have to hunt big game to keep her safe from me. The deer were just not going to cut it for much longer.

I also needed to talk to Carlisle about these vampires since they were in the area while we were here, maybe still. Were they nomads? Did anyone in the family know about them?

In the early morning hours, I found myself torn out of her bed and dragged into the yard as I snapped my teeth at my accosters. There was no way to shake off the red fog that had enveloped my mind.

It had even managed to block out their thoughts as they tore me away from the one thing I wanted more than Isabella's body, her blood. The fragrance of her delectable blood permeated the air of the small room giving me nowhere to run.

It wasn't until we were halfway back to Forks before it cleared, and I could see what had happened.

"Breathe in the fresh air Edward, because you are not going back there for a few days," Carlisle's voice of reason penetrated my ears.

"She's MINE! You cannot have her!" I snarled furiously and tried to break free of Emmett's hold on me.

"We don't want her son. Unfortunately, her cycle has begun and you will not be able to resist her. Alice told me she is your singer. Why did you hide that from me?"

"I didn't want you to take her away from me," I dropped to my knees in surrender.

"I won't try to take her from you. I will, however, try to protect her, even if it means it is from you."

"She can't be alone! What if someone else tries to hurt her?" I growled out frustrated.

"Everyone has agreed to watch her from the forest in turns to ensure she stays safe. When we arrive home you can contact her and then arrange for all the safety precautions you were planning on doing," I jumped to my feet and reluctantly followed him with Emmett and Jasper behind me.

"Who's with her now?"

"Alice and Esme," a sudden fear welled up in my chest.

"Relax Edward; she is not going to talk to Bella. This will give her a chance to see what I told her to be true."

We ran silently home, each of them lost in their own thoughts and I was forced to bear them all when all I wanted to do was get lost in my own thoughts. I never stopped running until I reached my room. I needed to get a message to Isabella before she worried needlessly about my disappearance.

"You look like shit Edward. Mike Newton will not be a problem anymore. It seems he had a nervous breakdown last night and had to be committed," Rose darkly chuckled as she waltzed by the open door to my room. Rose replayed her vengeance of Mike.

_She laid in wait for him to leave the safety of his work truck. At first he looked confused when she breezed by him unseen. On her next pass, he was startled into swinging around 180 degrees. His eyes searched the darkness, but came up empty. _

"_Who's there?"_

_She released a shrilling banshee cry startling him. In his rush to race for his house, he never saw Rose kick his feet out from underneath him. His body quaked in fear as she flashed in and stopped looking down at him. In the dark his eyes failed to see more than her black cat woman suit, long red wig and black face mask. _

"_What do you want from me?" he stuttered out._

"_I am what happens when you try to hurt a woman. I am the protector of the innocent. You ever try to take away the innocence of another female and I will be paying you another visit. Next time, I'll leave with your prick in my hand," to prove her point, she grabbed him by it and dragged him towards his dark door. She shrilled out another banshee cry as she flashed away and disappeared into the darkness._

"Thank you Rose."

"I didn't do it for you," she snarled lightly.

I was about to growl at her when my phone went off. I sighed before answering Isabella's call, "Good morning Isabella."

"Master, I hope it's alright that I called?"

"It is more than alright. I was going to call you in a few minutes anyways. I am sorry I had to run out before you woke up. It was unavoidable."

"I understand completely Master. You wanted me to contact you as soon as I got my period," she sadly admitted.

"How long before it's over?" I grimaced.

"Three days, it will be gone on Wednesday, just in time for the pleasure classes to begin. We are still taking them, right?" could I make it another three days without her? I would have to.

"I understand. Of course we are still taking them. I am going to ask for you to remain in the house until then. I have an alarm company coming to install a security system for the cottage. I need to know you will be there," I firmly said.

"Of course Master. I won't move from the house until class on Wednesday," she vowed easily.

"Isabella, I look forward to seeing you then," I hoped she heard the sincerity in my voice.

"As do I Master," she whispered before hanging up.

You can imagine my surprise when Eleazar and Carmen arrived with none other than Tanya. Seeing her grinning from ear-to-ear turned my stomach into a giant knot the size of Kansas.

"Eleazar, Carmen, it's wonderful to see you both again," I simply nodded at Tanya unsure if I would be able not to shriek at her betrayal.

"Edward, it's a pleasure. How are you?" Carmen politely greeted me.

"Where is everyone?" Eleazar asked as I shook his hand.

"Alice and Esme are on their way back from Seattle. Emmett and Rose are on their way to Seattle. Jasper is in the house and Carlisle is at the hospital," I cringed as Tanya gave me the once over - again.

"Seattle?"

"It's a long story," I spun around and headed for the house.

When I heard Alice and Esme approaching, I headed for my room leaving our guests with Jasper. They happily greeted the Denali's as I listened in and after telling them why they were there, Alice quickly slipped away to visit me.

"She missed you when she woke up," I nodded solemnly.

My mind was captivated as she showed me how Bella spent her first day without me again.

_Isabella ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. When she was done she crept out searching with her eyes for some sign of me. She even checked the yard before she ran back inside to the laptop. When the realization hit her that I was unexplainably gone, she sank to the floor and whimpered softly. That was where she remained for the next two hours before she finally got to her feet, picked up the phone and called me._

"_Good morning Isabella," she fiddled with her bathrobe tie._

"_Master, I hope it's alright that I called?" she looked so nervous._

"_It is more than alright. I was going to call you in a few minutes anyways. I am sorry I had to run out before you woke up. It was unavoidable."_

"_I understand completely Master. You wanted me to contact you as soon as I got my period."_

"_How long before it's over?" _

"_Three days, it will be gone on Wednesday, just in time for the pleasure classes to begin. We are still taking them, right?" she paced the living room._

"_I understand. Of course we are still taking them. I am going to ask for you to remain in the house until then. I have an alarm company coming to install a security system for the cottage. I need to know you will be there."_

"_Of course Master. I won't move from the house until class on Wednesday," her shoulders dropped dejectedly._

"_Isabella, I look forward to seeing then," she nodded as if I could see her._

"_As do I Master," she whispered before hanging up sliding down the wall and settling back on the floor. _

It hurt to see her so sad, but it was better than her being dead at my hands. Alice floated away to see Jasper while I tackled the problem of finding a security company that could wire the house and do drive-bys for the cottage. The company I found handled many of Seattle's wealthiest individuals as well as some fortune 500 companies. They agreed to send out a team tomorrow to evaluate the cottage's needs.

Tanya's grotesque thoughts announced her intentions to see me.

"Edward, did you miss me?" she purred.

"Not a bit. Why are you here?" I snarled.

"For old time's sake, I thought you might want to let loose since your pet is so fragile," she swept her long fingers across my neck causing me to growl loudly.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"

"Don't be like that lover. You cannot deny how you feel about me forever," she breathed down my neck and I shivered uncomfortably.

"I most certainly can, if you don't back away from me, I am going to leave for the duration of your stay," I hissed menacingly.

"Tanya, step away from my son!" Esme furiously growled in my defense.

"Of course Esme, as you wish," she bowed and backed out of the room.

"Edward, can we take a run and talk?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to when she blocked her thoughts by thinking about doing a renovation on the dilapidated cottage at the back of the property.

In the end, I figured I could at least get away from Tanya for a little while, "Sure," I bounced up as she smiled for the first time at me since I met Isabella.

We opted to leap out my glass door instead of dealing with Tanya again. We remained silent for most of the run to the coast. Esme began talking when we slowed down and walked out of the trees.

"Edward, after seeing Bella, I have to say I see why you chose her. She is very beautiful and demure. I am sure she would have been taken advantage of by someone out to exploit her. She relies on you heavily to protect her," I nodded when she sighed.

"When her father was taken from her, he left her unprotected. That poor excuse for a mother had no right telling her she couldn't come home. My heart broke as I read how she had publicly denied her the love and support Bella needed. How could she choose traveling with her new husband over caring for the child she birthed," Esme scrunched up her face in disgust.

"It didn't stop there you know that. The rumor mill at the supermarket was the first to start spreading the word that Chief Swan's friend threw her out after she graduated," I blew out a deep breath.

"Esme these events have left her scarred. She still worries about being rejected, being discarded," I threw a rock into the water.

"That's what I was afraid of. What will happen when we need to leave?"

I blew out a deep breath, "I don't know, but I know I cannot leave her. Every fiber of my being screams for me to care for her every need. I will not toss her away, I can't," I begged with my eyes for her to understand.

"You love her?" I opened my mouth to deny it, but my brain had other ideas.

"I think I might, but i'm not sure it's too hard to explain," she nodded and sat down on a boulder on the shore.

"Will you change her?"

"No, if I change her, she won't be my submissive anymore," she hissed at me.

"You can't have both ways. One day she will grow too old to be your submissive. Is it right to steal away the years she would have to find someone to love her into her elder years?" my chest constricted at her words.

"I don't want her to find someone else. I am not stealing anything. Is it wrong to accept her gift of service when it's what we both want?" I countered.

"Maybe it is when you know you will be ridding yourself of her when her time is up," I hated thinking about that.

"I will not be ridding myself of her. I want to stay with her for as long as I can, for as long as she will let me. Then I will figure out what to do next," I shrugged never taking my eyes off the water.

"If you love her there is no living without her, you know that," I looked up to see she was staring at me intensely.

"I know, but it doesn't change anything. I - I'm addicted to her. It's like she is my own personal brand of heroin," I divulged.

"Edward, how does she feel about you?"

"I don't know. Most of the time I have been listening to her, she has had other things on her mind," I smirked.

"I think it's time you start paying closer attention to it," she said motherly.

The fact that she skirted around our lifestyle didn't go unnoticed. I knew the whole reason for this talk; it was to get me to leave Bella. It didn't work.

In the end, we ran home silently and split off so I could hunt. I wanted to be ready the moment Alice gave me the all clear to see her. After I took down a nine point buck, I went to my meadow; basically I was avoiding everyone, but mostly Tanya.

For three days I had to endure one conversation after another on the way I live my life. If it wasn't bad enough that Carlisle and Esme were discussing it, they were also discussing it with Eleazar and Carmen. After the first day of Tanya trying unsuccessfully to fuck me, I hid in my room or went hunting.

The nice part was Bella and I spent a lot of time talking over the phone or on the internet, so I was really getting to know the little things about her, like her favorite color and interests. I had even suggested she think about going to school at my expense of course.

Wednesday morning Alice finally called and said it was okay to come back at noon. I couldn't get there fast enough. I had had a hard on for three days straight and really wanted to get rid of it before tonight's class. I waited until her morning email before telling her when she would see me.

**To: **Edward Cullen

**From: **Isabella Swan

**Subject: **Daily Agenda

July 12, 2009 8:21 AM

_Good Morning Master!_

_I hope you slept well last night. It's Wednesday and all is clear. Please feel free to resume your visits whenever you deem it appropriate._

_I will be at home today resting, with the hopes you will feel me worthy of your presence. _

_In the event I don't see you before then, I will be ready at 6:30 as you have instructed._

_Wanting to be worthy,_

_Isabella_

**To: **Isabella Swan

**From: **Edward Cullen

**Subject: Re: **Daily Agenda

July 12, 2009 8:27 AM

_You can expect me at Noon. Please be naked, in position and in the playroom when I arrive._

_Knowing you're worthy,_

_Your Master_

As I made my way downstairs the first thing I noticed was Esme, Carmen and Tanya's thoughts were the only ones in the house. That wasn't too much of a surprise, but they were all trying to block their thoughts. I should have run the other way.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I stopped and spun to say goodbye, however, I found myself immediately pinned to the wall by Esme and Carmen. Fruitlessly I tried to wiggle out of their grasps.

"What are you doing?" I snarled furiously.

**A/N Sorry for the delay! this chapter was massive and had to be broken into 2**


	8. Chapter 8 The fixer

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own twilight but you know it's too much fun not to play with it! Thank you Stephenie Meyer's for creating out toys.**

**Yeah Dazzleglo Rocks! She gives this story her all and I hope you all appreciate it!**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 8**

**Re-Cap:**

_As I made my way downstairs the first thing I noticed was Esme, Carmen and Tanya's thoughts were the only ones in the house. That wasn't too much of a surprise, but they were all trying to block their thoughts. I should have run the other way._

_When I reached the bottom of the stairs I stopped and spun to say goodbye, however, I found myself immediately pinned to the wall by Esme and Carmen. Fruitlessly I tried to wiggle out of their grasps._

_"What are you doing?" I snarled furiously._

**Edward's POV**

"We have discussed this at great length and we believe if you just let Tanya show you how good sex can be without Dom's and subs, you will see our way is the right way," Esme tightened her grip on my throat and shoulder. Tanya smirked and I knew she had been the one to suggest this.

"You cannot be serious! She is not going to touch me!"

"Now Edward, you can't fight the logic here. Tanya has explained since you have never tried it in a vanilla way, you don't know if it's something you would like. We are positive once you have, you will see that your lifestyle is wrong," Esme smiled like she was doing me favor.

"So you think rape is the right way to live?" I seethed.

"Edward you can't look at it that way. You have been aroused the whole time Tanya has been here. Deep down you want her even if you don't want to admit it," Carmen chuckled.

"If she touches me I will never forgive any of you!" I struggled harder to get free; the problem was I could never hit a female even if it meant that I would be forever soiled by her touch.

As Tanya stalked forward, I tried everything to break free, but sadly all my efforts failed and I found her only inches from my face.

"Now, be a good boy and stop fighting this because I will do things to you that your human never could," Tanya purred as she tore open the front of my pants exposing my Bella-induced raging hard on.

I clamped my eyes shut and tried to mentally picture everyone in my family having sex. When I finally remembered the one time I walked in on Esme and Carlisle, I could feel myself getting flaccid. Tanya growled as she saw it happening. She reached out to grab my cock, but it was already too late. It was limp in her hand. I whimpered at her unwanted touch. If I could have cried I would have had a river of agonizing tears flowing down my face.

Carlisle and Eleazar's thoughts were the only thing I could hear; my only beacon of hope.

"We're coming Edward, hold on!"

Tanya tried unsuccessfully to arouse me, but she could never be my Isabella. When they moved me to the floor I screamed out, "I'll never be yours!"

Before anyone could react to my screams, Carlisle and Eleazar ripped through the door. "ESME! STOP! What are you doing!" Carlisle pulled Esme off of me as Eleazar did the same to Carmen. Thankfully, Tanya released me from her grotesque grip.

With all the screaming going on, the only thing I could think about was washing her touch off me. How could Bella ever want to touch me knowing someone else had? I promised her that I don't share and even if it was against my wishes, she had still touched me. I felt like damaged goods.

I rolled onto my side and covered myself up with my hands. I didn't want to see anyone. The sobs of Esme begging for forgiveness fell on deaf ears. She had successfully ruined me.

"Shit! What the hell happened?" Emmett's booming voice seeped through my haze.

I instantly shot up and out the door while holding my pants shut. The only thing that could make this go away was Isabella, and I was already two hours late. Quickly I jumped into my car and floored the Volvo driving it down the driveway in reverse. I heard everyone calling for me to come back; I just chose to ignore them.

By the time I reached Seattle, I was a mess. There was no stopping my shaking hands as I reached for the doorknob. From Isabella thoughts, she was spiraling with fears of abandonment. This time when her scent hit me in the face I reveled in it. I just hoped she wouldn't leave me when I explained what happened.

Cautiously I walked into the playroom to see Isabella was still on her knees, she had been on them for two and a half hours now.

"_Please be him! Please don't let him be like the rest who threw me away!" _the air was salty so I knew she had been crying.

"Isabella," my voice wavered.

'_Why does he sound so sad?'_

"Look at me," I instructed as I lifted her chin to see me.

'_OH MY GOD! What happened to him? Why are his pants torn…'_

"Master?"

"I…they…I - couldn't…stop…she," I mumbled dropping to my knees in front of her.

'_How could anyone hurt my angel? What kind of person would do this to him?' _I leaned into her touch as she stroked my cheek.

"Fix me," I pleaded.

'_Whatever it takes,' _she mutedly vowed.

"Please come with me Master, you need to shower and change," she grabbed my hand and prompted me to rise.

For the first time since I took Bella to be my sub, I let her be in charge. Once she started the shower, gently she removed my pullover shirt before sliding my pants down. Then, taking me by the hand, she led me into the shower. The hot water felt good as it washed away any residue from her touch.

"Master can you tell me what happened? It might help if I knew what to fix," she softly whispered in my ear.

"They held me down so she could touch me, they wanted her to show me how regular sex was so I would leave you and this lifestyle," she gasped in horror.

"Who?" she gritted out.

"My mother and Tanya's mother," it was the best way I could think of describing them.

'_This is far worse than being thrown out! How could they?' _she silently seethed.

"And Tanya was the one who touched you?"

"Yes, she tried to…but I couldn't I forced myself to…," a ferociousness flashed in her chocolate brown eyes.

"They had no right to hurt you," she growled in a whispered voice.

She seemed to know what I needed as she lathered up her hands and started washing my cock. Remembering what Emmett once said about Rosalie having to keep her eyes open when the first mated, I locked my eyes onto her face as she washed away any trace of Tanya. It did help knowing it was her and not that Bitch!

Relaxingly, she washed me from head to toe slowly. It was the first time she had touched me and I had not gotten hard. She didn't seem to care that I was not in the mood to have sex with her.

'_I hope I am not scrubbing too hard, but he needs to feel clean,' _she wordlessly scrubbed me a second time before she rinsed me off one last time.

I stared into her eyes as she patted me dry and then herself. After she slipped my bathrobe on, she led me to the bed, and laid me down before she crawled in too. I held her head to my chest and let the feeling of her heated, naked flesh wash over me.

'_I don't think I will remind him of class tonight, he needs to rest instead.'_

"Isabella, thank you. I know I am supposed to care for you…," she shook her head feverishly.

"Master, we are supposed to care for one another," she breathed out.

I smiled slightly and kissed her on the head, "Yes we are."

The afternoon hours slipped by as we both refused to leave the safety of her bed. Just before dinner time, I decided I needed to talk to her about my living arrangements.

"Isabella we need to talk about where I am going to be staying now that I don't want to go home," she nodded.

"You could stay here Master, with me," she whispered unsurely.

"I would like that, if it is okay with you?" I stroked her flushing cheeks.

"Yes Master, nothing would make me happier," she purred contently.

'_A 24/7 Master! But not just any Master, MY Master! There are so many ways I want to make him happy! WAIT! I shouldn't be so happy; the poor guy was just accosted by his mother! Here he can be happy without living in fear that that will ever happen again!'_

I breathed easier knowing she was right, they couldn't hurt me if I didn't go back.

"Isabella why don't you go have some dinner and I'll call my dad to pack a few things from my room," at first, I thought she might fight me on it, but thought better of it and simply nodded and headed for the kitchen.

With a flip of my wrist I dialed Carlisle, "Edward? Are you alright son?" Carlisle rattled off into the phone.

"I am getting there thanks to Bella. I can't come back right now. I don't trust them not to try again."

"Edward please, Esme was misled by Tanya. She is truly sickened and distraught by what she did. She wants you to come home and to bring Bella with you. We'll make you your own playroom, whatever it takes," he pleaded her case.

"I can't, I don't trust her anymore, it will take some time," I sighed. Why did it take this to happen for everyone to accept me?

"Okay son, I understand, but would it be permissible for us to visit you?"

"Of course, just not Esme, Tanya or Carmen, okay?"

"Actually, we asked Tanya to leave after her scheme was exposed."

"Eleazar and Carmen?"

"Disgusted by Tanya's dubious plan to take you forcibly, they left to go home, but not before profusely apologizing. She actually had them believing it was an intervention of sorts."

"She is quite the manipulator; I guess that's why she's a succubus."

"Very true. Alice just came from your room with a few boxes; I assume they are what you want at the cottage?"

"Yes, tell her I said thank you."

"We'll see you soon."

"Actually, we won't be home, we are attending pleasure classes and the first one starts tonight. Honestly, I could use the distraction."

"That sounds - fun, we'll see you tomorrow then," with that he hung up, but not before I heard Esme sobbing in the background.

By the time Bella came in from eating her dinner, I was dressed in loose slacks and a t-shirt. Isabella followed my lead and wore blue jeans and a t-shirt. We were both going for comfort.

'_He looks better, that's good. There is less pain in his eyes.' _

Even though it was Esme's suggestion, I have been listening more than before. Her inner monolog was unexpected, mostly because it was not vile or vain. All her thoughts today centered on me. She never once thought about her needs, she was selfless to a fault, but she didn't have to worry about herself, that was my job.

Bella looked pretty excited by the prospect of learning something new. After reminding her about the behavior rules for being in public, we exited the car and made our way inside.

Of course, Bella was behind me the entire way upstairs to the room where they would be teaching the classes. The room was basic and it really only had a couple of round tables with a few chairs at each table. There was also a whiteboard for the instructions, but what caught my attention was the brass pole that extended from the ceiling to the floor. Bella and I quickly reached for two seats in the back.

The woman at the front of the room looked to be in her thirties. She had her brown tresses in a tight ponytail that reached down to her ass. She still had a great figure. From her posture and mannerisms, I knew she was a Domme.

Bella's eyes kept darting between me and the instructor, "Isabella don't let what happened today shake your confidence in us, she doesn't hold a candle to you."

'_Sure he says that now, but when she starts drooling over him, he will boot me to the curb.' _I gently tugged her bottom lip from her teeth.

"If I wouldn't fuck Tanya, I sure in hell won't fuck her," I took her hand and placed it on my lap.

There was so much comfort in having her simply touching me. Deeply I breathed in her rapacious scent, allowing it to linger in my unused lungs. As other students arrived, I found that none of their scents even appealed to me.

"Isabella I want you to keep your head up and your eyes on the instructor, I want you to watch everything clearly. This is also about pleasing you as much as it is about me," I whispered strongly in her ear.

'_Pleasing you IS what pleases me,' _she thought as she did as I asked.

Just when the class was expected to start, my mind spun to the thoughts coming from downstairs. What the hell were they doing here?

Suddenly the booming voice of Emmett rang out in the room, "Sorry we are late, we just signed up tonight," he grinned as Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and he all barged in. I sighed heavily at their intrusion.

"It's fine, please take a seat and we will get started," the instructor moved to the whiteboard and began writing.

My siblings made their way to the back of the room to join us. Bella smiled softly at Alice, but refused to take her eyes off the instructor as I had asked her to.

'_Oh My God! They have to be his family. They all have the same eyes. Why are they here? Are they going to try to take him from me like his mother?'_

Those were the same questions I had! Each one of my siblings must have noticed my tensed posture because they each took a moment to tell me their motives behind their presence.

'_Relax dude, this sounded really fun when Alice told us about it,' _Emmett mentally chuckled.

'_Alice dragged me,' _Jasper pouted.

'_I thought I should learn the difference between hurting and having fun,' _Rose thought.

'_Jasper needs some new tricks!' _Alice piped in.

Bella's hand slid further up my thigh and snapped my attention her way. "They have decided to see what we find so interesting," I breathed into her ear causing her to smile.

'_Well that's a good thing. Maybe they will see we're not freaks like they think.'_

"Okay class, my name is Diana and I am a Domme. These classes are about teaching you techniques in the pleasuring of yourself and one another. Tonight we are going to start off with two simple ways to arouse someone visually. This fact is easily overlooked by so many people," she retrieved an empty chair and moved it to the front area of the room.

"Can I get a volunteer to sit here for a moment?" I groaned, of course Emmett was the first to raise his hand.

"Well aren't you eager to learn. Have a seat here, and if your partner would be so kind as to join us too," Rose huffed, but joined him just the same.

"Now class, I am going to help these two perform a lap dance. This can be quite fun to get the juices flowing," Rose smugly smiled about being the center of attention.

Bella stared on intensely - barely blinking - memorizing each wiggle, grind, and sliding motion Rose made as she straddled him. Emmett was a moaning fool as Rosalie made sure she jiggled her breasts just inches from his face.

Diana made sure to point out any area Rose neglected and even grabbed her hips to show her how to gyrate properly.

'_Yeah baby! Rock my world!'_

'_Oh my Monkeyman is already hard.' _

'_Crap - Alice is so taking care of this derby stallion in my pants!' _Jasper groaned internally.

When she finally released them, Emmett walked back to the back of the room sporting a massive bulge in his jeans. I softly chuckled; he really should have worn looser jeans. There was no mistaking the aroused scents that saturated the air. Every female in the room with one exception was aroused by watching Rosalie's moves, the exception being, Bella.

'_Oh - I hope he lets me do that to him.' _I stroked her cheek with my thumb pad hoping she would know that was a yes. Her eyes threatened to flutter shut as she sighed happily.

"That was very good. I hope you were all paying attention to the sexuality that oozed as she let her body do the talking. Now if I could get another volunteer?" Jasper groaned when Alice practically flew to the front of the room.

"Thank you. Have you ever poll danced?"

"No, but I did see a stripper do it once in Vegas," she grinned playfully.

With only the grace Alice could master, she grasped the poll and waited while Diana went to push the play button on the stereo. The calypso beat instantly reverberated throughout the room. Alice's hips slowly started to sway with the beat. When Alice started sliding up and down essentially making love to the pole, it was all Emmett could do to keep Jasper in his seat as he watched his wife seducing the helpless brass beam.

'_I've got your dance pole right here Darlin,' _Jasper purred in his head as his hand rubbed his clothed cock.

'_Edward, watch Jasper he's about to hump me right here!' _Alice screamed in her head.

I looked over to see Jasper was doing his best impression of a panting pooch, dangling tongue and all. It took both Emmett's and my hand on his shoulders to keep him seated. Unfortunately, Jasper's control of his gift slipped for a moment which was just long enough to massively pump out a nearly lethal dose of lust.

Everyone including Bella whimpered as we were suddenly thrown for a lusty loop. "Master," Isabella breathed out while rubbing her legs together.

"Isabella, hold on. I know, I need you too," I whispered softly in her ear before I sucked her earlobe into my desperate mouth.

'_I want a pole. I want him to want me,' _she panted mutely.

When Alice pulled away and took a bow, I looked around the room and seriously feared for my life. Every single female in the room was salivating at me. This would not bode well with Isabella considering what happened today.

'_Hell that girl is good!' _Diana mentally moaned.

She cleared her throat, "Right - so as you could see Alice had no problem stimulating the room. You can purchase these poles downstairs if you are interested. Next week we are going to discuss the best way to stroke yourself and your partner," _God do I need to get home to Steve!_

"Isabella let's go, I want to buy a pole for the playroom," I quickly ushered her by the rabid Chihuahua's with my hand firmly on her lower back.

'_No introductions? Is he ashamed of me?'_

"They have to hurry home so I will introduce you tomorrow to them," Diana's thoughts caused me to stop dead and snap my head in her direction.

"Could I speak with both of you for a moment?"

"I don't normally do this for students. This is an invitation for a play party I am hosting on Saturday. Your submissive is very impressive and she may learn a lot there," she held out the gold embossed invitation.

"How did you know?"

"I have been doing this since I graduated high school. I have learned to spot certain behavior, like her posture. She never moves more than five feet away from you and she looks to you to answer anything.

"We'll think about it. We've never been to a play party," I took the card in case Bella wanted to give it a shot.

'_Can he handle a play party? Today was hard on him.' _Hard was accurate, but I think we were thinking about two different types of hard.

"You have trained her well, I am impressed," she shook her head and walked away before I could correct her.

At that moment I didn't care, I wanted to be home fucking Isabella after she gave me a lap dance. We quickly made our way downstairs and followed the other students to the furniture section of the store.

There were a lot of different chairs and tables in their inventory. Once I grabbed the pole Isabella desired, we made our way to the checkout line and paid for it, then headed for the car.

The entire ride home my mind was swirling with the thoughts of Isabella half naked dancing around me. So once I parked, we made our way inside. Isabella made sure to reset the alarm after we had entered. It cost a bundle to wire this place, but it was worth it.

"Isabella, go change into one of those outfits you purchased with Alice and come back to the kitchen," I demanded.

"What color Master?"

"Red," it's the color of her blushes, blood and pussy when I am done fucking it.

"Yes Master," like the good girl she is, she hurried off.

I readied the chair, sat and waited. I gasped and dropped my jaw to the floor when she strutted out a few minutes later wearing a blood red satin bustier that was trimmed with black ruffled lace, a matching thong, fishnet stocking that stopped at her upper thighs, two garter belts holding the stockings and a pair of three inch black spiked boots that stopped at her knees.

Quietly she moved to my side and knelt at my feet with her head down. I had the best view in the house of her perky breasts. Seeing them rise and fall with each breath was like watching and intricate ballet. The sound of her barely audible breaths was the music to which they moved. I sucked in a large gulp of air, pulling her scent into the very center of my body before I released it.

I leaned in, "show me what you learned tonight," I softly demanded in her ear.

"As you wish Master," her voice reflected her excitement.

Quickly she rose and went to the stereo. When she turned it on my new favorite song was just queuing up. Her hips swayed as Adam Lambert's, 'For Your Entertainment' began playing.

My cock which had re-hardened when she entered the room was now twitching with each sway of her body. By the time she reached out and softly swept her fingers across my neck, I had already started breathing heavily.

Her hands continued to ghost over my t-shirt as she wiggled her ass in my face. Her ass was absolute perfection in motion. Playfully I nipped the empty air between us. That small act of my teeth snapping together really seemed to please her.

'_That's right Master, I was paying attention!'_

Seductively she stepped her leg over my thigh and straddled me so her firm butt was grinding over my clothed erection. A moan slipped out as I reveled in the feel of her heat against my straining slacks. Moving slowly, she slid her ass down my thighs and back up to my belt using my knees to support her.

"Do you feel that Isabella? You were very good tonight," I panted my approval.

'_Oh - he feels so good. So hard. So needy.' _

I growled when she totally pulled back, only to groan when she spun around and started doing it again. Only this time she was facing me. The sight of me licking my lips as I ogled her breasts caused her moan aloud. The chair even moaned, of course, it was in protest to my death grip on the wood.

She reached into my hair and tugged my face into her cleavage. Tantalizingly slow I licked from the bottom of her cleavage to her chin causing her to switch to swaying from left to right across my pants.

"The way you're moving above me has me desperate to be inside you," I lustfully moaned.

"I am yours for the taking Master," she whimpered.

The ability to remain still was slipping from my grasp as she shimmied, swayed and wiggled above me. With her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, she aroused me to new heights.

Her eyes snapped to my face when she heard me open my slacks. With a grin on my face, I started to grind with and against her. I had had it with the foreplay, I wanted her more than words could adequately convey.

"Mine!" I snarled as I slid her thong to the side and thrust upwards.

Her gasp at my intrusion echoed throughout the room. With my hands on her hips, I helped her bounce upon me. She pulled her hands through her hair and pulled it up as she used her legs to repeatedly impale herself with my cock.

"Please Master," she begged as her walls coiled around me.

"Not yet! So close…so tight…you're perfect," I sternly mumbled.

"Oh Master! I - um - I need to…," her restraint was slipping.

"Now Isabella! Cum with me!" I growled as I exploded inside her.

"Yes Master!" she screamed out as she thrashed against me.

Her body slumped against mine totally spent. Neither one of us made a move to separate as we panted. I wiped away the stray hairs that clung to her face as she sighed.

"Tomorrow pole dancing," she giggled at my request.

**A/N For all those waiting for an all day sexfest…next chapter!**

**pixs of Isabella outfit are on my profile.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 The apology

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns all the wonderful characters of Twilight and I don not!**

**Sorry for the delay in posting, I am hard at work to update all my stories this week. Here is your long awaited chapter. ENJOY!  
**

**As always, this chapter would not be half as good if it were not for the always-wonderful Dazzleglo! She works her magic on my many errors!**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 9**

'_Where is he? Did he leave?_' Isabella wondered as she awoke from her slumber and rubbed the empty sheets of the bed.

"Good morning Isabella. Today is the first day of our new arrangement. I expect you to act accordingly," I hinted to her with a smirk adorning my lips.

'_Right! Don't keep him waiting_,' she mentally giggled.

Tiptoeing, she crept out of the bedroom and scurried to my side. With a soft sigh, she dropped to her knees at my feet. She knew just how I wanted her, knees slightly apart, head bowed, shoulders hunched, sheer perfection. Without removing my eyes from the newspaper, I was pretending to be reading as I stroked her silky tresses to show her she had done well.

'_Oh - he put the pole up!_'

"Today will be a very long day so this is what I expect you to do. First, make yourself breakfast. Take a nice hot shower and limber up those muscles because after you are in one of those lovely outfits, I will have my pole dance. So get moving I am already aching to be buried inside your tight, sweet, wet pussy," my tone left no room for discussion on the matter.

"Yes Master," '_I'll make you very happy today_!' I smirked knowing she would.

Quietly she pranced around the kitchen in nothing but her birthday suit. It was becoming harder not to moan every time she bent over to look into the fridge or retrieve a pan. I swear her pink pussy was taunting me with its glistening shimmer. She was a woman on a mission as she prepared her breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. Hopefully, with time I would get used to the grotesque aroma of the putrid food.

Without a word, she slipped into bathroom and showered. Just hearing her washing her exquisite form had my cock throbbing harder to be inside her. In a blur, she was off to the bedroom to dress for the first stage of our day.

'_Humm, what would he like best? Red? Pink? No, purple will be perfect. Thank god, his family did not try to take him away last night! I would kill to keep him safe with me.'_

There was no way I was going to be confined in my clothes as I watched the show; I was already solid and straining against my jeans. Therefore, I removed my clothing while Isabella prepared herself. Once they were folded and stacked on the couch, I turned the armchair so I had a perfect view of the pole in the center of the living room. Bella never heard me installing the pole after she slipped into her slumber.

My anticipation grew infinitely as I was eyeing the brass bar. Diana was right, visual stimulation was something I really enjoyed. Bella's lap dance last night quickly helped make my memory fade of what had happened with Esme, Carmen and Tanya. Seeing the sweat seeping from her pores as she put every ounce of herself into it with such pride warmed my frozen heart.

Slipping in, I settled into the black velvet armchair and prepared for her entrance. Acting out my fantasy, Bella strutted out wearing a seductive black bodice with a fluffy, thigh high, black and purple ruffled skirt. The violet crisscrossing up the center highlighted her perky breasts. Her bowed garters held up her thigh high fishnet stockings, which only managed to cover her legs just pass the knees.

Her arousal scent was already saturating the air making my parched throat sear even hotter. It was something I could live with considering what she gave me in return. Staying in character, she shimmied her hips as she sashayed to my side.

She did not hesitate to drop to her knees at my feet. "Very good Isabella now I am going to start playing the music while you show me what you learned last night. I want to see every move you make and I want you to only speak when I ask you a direct question. No cuming unless I grant you that pleasure, is that understood?"

"Completely Master," she breathed out, her voice confident and unwavering.

"Stand up," I commanded.

As she stood in her submissive position, I slipped one finger up her skirt, under her silky panties and along her moist folds. A throaty moan slipped out as I slipped my finger in my mouth with her flavor upon it. When I clicked the remote the stereo started playing 'Rude boy' by Rahaina.

"Start dancing," I instructed as I grasped my cock in my hand.

At first, she was hesitant, but quickly found her groove. With her hands holding the pole above her head, she stretched her picturesque form when she bent her legs, sliding her black silk panties up and down the poll. Her rounded hips started to gyrate against the pole at the same moment I took my first stroke.

'_Oh that's a beautiful sight,_' she mentally cooed as I started stroking my shaft faster staying in rhythm with her hip rocking.

"Fuck Isabella, grind that pussy along the pole," she spun and slid her pink core up and down the pole again from the side this time allowing me see every muscle in her toned legs straining.

She surprised me when she spun around so the pole was holding her up by her back and using the over her head grip to maintain her balance. Each knee bend exposed her heated and glistening core to my ogling eyes. "Do you like seeing me do this?" I moaned out as I thrust into my palm.

"Yes Master," she licked her lips as she threw her head back.

Squeezing the tip of my dick, I used the pooling precursor to lubricate my motions as I drove myself closer to my release. With another spin she turned so she bent over and wiggling her ass cheeks giving me a perfect view of her apex.

I was so close, but I needed one thing to push me over the edge, "Isabella put your pouty little mouth on me. Swallow everything I give you," my voice raspy from desperation.

'_Finally!' _she scrambled over to my lap.

My hips jerked upwards as she wrapped her super-heated mouth around me. Knowing how I liked it, she grabbed my balls and started caressing them all the while she used her other hand to stroke my throbbing cock. There was no stopping my hands as I buried them deep into her mahogany locks.

"Oh God - that feels so good! Suck harder!" throwing my head back I groaned as I approached my climax.

'_God he tastes so good!' _her internal purring was the catalyst to my shooting my cum down her throat.

My hips pushed my cock further down her throat. "Yes, swirl that tongue," I mumbled thrusting faster.

"Shit! Swallow!" I bellowed. Greedily she swallowed everything I shot into her mouth.

'_Give me all of it Master,' _even after I slumped back against the chair she continued to lick every inch of my dick.

"That was just what I needed to begin my day," I twirled my fingers in her hair massaging her scalp.

'_Oh that feels so good. He must be very happy!'_

"As much as I like that pretty little outfit of yours I want it on the floor and you in the playroom on your knees. We have a lot of fucking to make up for, so move it Isabella," I patted her pink cheek as she rose eliciting a wonderful moan from her as she rushed off.

When I pranced into the playroom, she was ready for me. Taking a moment to decide what I wanted to try next an idea formed. It was time to see how much bondage she had trained in.

"On the table my lovely sub. I am going to have a little fun with rope today. Do you like being tied up for me?"

"Of course Master," her lusty moan had me hard again.

"On the table, seated, holding your ankles," I spun and grabbed the black silk ropes from the dresser drawer.

'_Oh - I like this. Look at his long nimble fingers tying my wrists to my ankles. He definitely knows what he is doing. Tight enough so I can't move, but not too tight to be uncomfortable.'_

I have to admit seeing both her hands bound to her ankles was a very pretty sight. However, I was far from done tying her up. Pulling her legs apart, I strapped each ankle to the top corners of the table. Staring down at her dripping pussy had my cock begging to be coated by her juices. Rolling her backwards so her shoulders were pinned under her managed to make me incredibly harder. She grunted when I pulled the ropes even tighter, locking her head only inches away from her center.

'_Wow, I couldn't move even if I wanted to. God I hope he fucks me soon,' _she mentally moaned.

"What color are we Isabella?"

"Green Master," she groaned as I slipped a finger into her nuclear heat and started finger fucking her fast and furious.

Leaning in, I lapped at the juncture of her right wrist and ankle earning me a marvelous mewl. _'Ah, I love when he licks me.'_

Biting her lip, she managed to keep quiet as I added another finger. Licking my way up her leg I made my way to her perfect, pink, soaked pussy. Without slowing my pumping, I lapped at her clit, savoring her delicious juices.

'_Oh God! I need to cum…um…too good,' _she panted in her mind.

"Beg me to cum Isabella."

"Please Master, let me cum. I'll be a good a girl, I promise. Please I'm so close," her limbs trembled as she tried to wait for my orders.

Biting on her clit, she hissed and began again, "Please Master? It's maddening," she mumbled

Locking my lips against hers, I continued to trust my fingers deep into her intimate walls. "Cum Isabella," I moaned before I thrust my tongue deep into her mouth.

With our mouths desperately groping each other's, she grunted and wiggled out her climax. Bella was the picture of perfection as she sighed and relaxed. Her panting form was soaked with sweat, sweat I caused.

"Isabella, I want to do one more thing before I untie you. Are you all right to continue?"

"Yes Master," she sighed.

"Good, because - I cannot help it, but want to fuck this pussy," I toyed with her swollen nub, "seeing it on display for me is too much of a temptation," I moved to my knees so my throbbing cock was at her slit.

'_It's yours to fuck.'_

Grunting, I slid straight in the holy grail of pussy's. "God Isabella, you have no idea how good it feels to be buried inside you."

Grabbing her hips, I started slipping in and out easily, thanks to her recent release. "So hot…so tight…so wet," I purred in her ear.

'_Um…he feels so good…hard and throbbing,' _she mutely mumbled.

Moving faster I pushed us both to the brink. "Isabella, beg me to cum inside you," I whimpered ready for my own release.

"Please Master, cum inside me. I want to feel your cum filling me. I love the way it feels and would do anything for you if you give me this one pleasure."

"How could I deny you that pleasure?" after two more thrusts I spilled everything I had deep within her core.

Never stopping I kept up the pace as I felt Bella's walls quivering around me. We were both a panting mess as I withdrew from her heaven. Dismounting the table, I quickly undid the ties that bound her to the table. Collecting her now limp body into my arms, I moved her to the bedroom for her after care and a much-needed rest. She was asleep before I had finished her message. With Bella sleeping, it was time to take care of a situation that I had withheld from Bella.

Walking into the backyard, I called out the intruder. "Esme what are you doing here?"

"Edward I only came to apologize to both of you. But you were - busy," she crept out of the tree line and froze as a doe caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"You - you did the unthinkable. How am I supposed to forget about that?"

"I never thought Tanya would use her gift of persuasion against us. We were her family. But now, I know and I will never ever believe anything she says. I cannot take back what I have done. However, I can make things better for both of you. If you will allow me to, and in time I hope you will trust me again once I have earned it."

"And, how exactly do you intend to do that?" I asked with distrust lacing my voice.

"First - I would like to rebuild the cottage at the back of our property. Specifically to your needs. Complete with a playroom and anything else you need for your lifestyle."

"You don't understand our lifestyle so how are you going to do that?" I gaped.

"I looked into it. I even contacted a vampire couple who live the same way of life. They were very nice and even showed me around their playroom. It also helped that I have been sitting here listening to you both all day. You did not hurt her once, in fact, quite the opposite. She is connected to you more than even vampire mates."

"I know I tried to tell you that it was not what you assumed. I can't say when we will come back, but I think in time, if you can prove you don't want to take her away from me, I might be willing to move us there."

"That's all I can ask. I won't ask for you to forgive me right now, but please accept my apologies for my bad behavior."

Before I could answer, the wind shifted and I spun to see a very shocked Isabella. The tears streaming down her face and the adrenalin in her scent told me she was with a doubt afraid.

'_No - No - No! She cannot have him! He's mine!'_

"Isabella, come here," for a split second she hesitated then barreled towards us.

Grabbing her before she could attack Esme, I pulled her into my arms and held her fast. "Easy there, Esme is not here to take me home. She came to say she was sorry to both of us," she relaxed in my grasp as I cooed her.

I had never seen Isabella mad and frankly, it was a huge turn on. As soon as Esme left, I knew what I wanted.

"Good afternoon Bella, I promise I will not being trying to separate you two again. I was misinformed and it will not happen again. As I told Edward, I will do everything in my power to see you two stay together. I cannot take back my previous actions, but I can say I am so sorry for the pain I caused you both," even in her thoughts she meant every word.

Biting her lip Bella simply nodded and melted further against me.

"Isabella, Esme has offered to build us our own cottage on our family's property in Forks. She is willing to build it for our special needs," I purred in her ear.

'_Really? Like with a proper playroom? I do like that idea. Maybe - lord help me - maybe one with chains on the walls?'_

"If it pleases you, then it please me Master," as always in the presence of others, she barely breathed out the word Master, but we both heard her.

"Okay Esme, you have my permission to build the cottage. There is one stipulation I want the playroom in the basement. It should look like a dungeon with wall chains and everything," I watched as the ideas spilled from her mind, it was going to be perfect.

"I'll start drawing everything up for you both to approve it," I smirked knowing Bella would not want to approve it, but it did not hurt if I could hear what she wanted and corrected it for her.

"Isabella, go inside and have your lunch. I'll join you shortly to finish our plans," I knew she understood when she shivered in my arms.

With a simple nod, she did as I asked only looking over her shoulder once to make sure I was not moving. Esme asked for a few details on what Bella and I needed. In her mind, I could see she finally saw what everyone else had. Bella needed me as much as I needed her. She had seen enough people being abused to know if I had not found her she could have easily ended up in the wrong hands and then her visions would have come true.

After Esme disappeared back into the trees, I made my way inside to find Isabella on her knees in front of the playroom. The teal satin baby doll she was wearing did nothing but spur me on to take her again.

"Stand Isabella," I commanded.

Stepping in behind her I traced my nose up her neck absorbing in the torturous scent made me want to drool. I groaned when I settled over the soft spot on her neck where her pulse was the strongest. Tracing her flesh with my hands, I caressed her sides until I reached the hem.

Slipping my hands inside, I slid my hands up her tights and over her stomach. She sighed when I sucked just below her ear. Ghosting my hands up further I tweaked her pebbled nipples with my fingers causing her to moan. With one fluid motion, I peeled the satin from her body and dropped it to the floor. Grinding my erection against her ass earned me a fantastic groan.

"I think it is time for a little more playtime. On the table and as a treat, I want you to decide what I use on you next. So what's it going to be?"

**A/N So, what is it going to be? I would love to hear what you want to see them do next. Review and tell me your ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Faux pas

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The characters are just fun to play with. Thank you Stephenie Meyer's!

**As always, I count my lucky stars that I have Dazzleglo to clean up the mess I make. She is the best beta I could ask for.**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 10**

_Last time:_

_"Isabella come here," for a split second she hesitated then barreled towards us._

_Grabbing her before she could attack Esme, I pulled her into my arms and held her fast. _

_"Easy there, Esme is not here to take me home. She came to say she was sorry to both of us," she relaxed in my grasp as I cooed her._

_"I think it is time for a little more playtime. On the table. As a treat, I want you to decide what I use on you next. So what's it going to be?"_

_This time:_

'_A treat? This must be a test. There is no way he missed my aggression towards his friend Esme. Think Bella!'_

"Master, I think you are the best judge of my punishment. In my rush to defend you, I have not shown you the proper respect you deserve. I beg for your forgiveness."

"It is very good that you recognize the error in your behavior. However, the same could be said for the way you defended our relationship and me. Of course, it was my mother, who in the past had been the aggressor. It is perfectly normal for you to want to protect me, even if it is unnecessary," I sighed and found a way to make us both happy. "as for your punishment, I will not be spanking you this time. I have something a little different in mind," smirking, I headed to the cabinet.

'_His mother? Oh no, this is not going to be good. I thought she was his aunt. She looked so young. I knew it was not Tanya by her name. How could I have been so stupid?'_

Pulling the pieces I needed out, I moved across the room to the far wall.

"Isabella, against the wall and assume your position against the St. Andrew's cross*. You have been on one of these before, so I don't need to remind you," I knew this was pushing both our soft limits, but I couldn't help myself.

Dutifully, she scrambled to the wall and assumed the requested position. She internally groaned as I latched her wrists to the wood with the lamb's wool and leather straps. Grazing my fingers across her toned abdomen, I retrieved the waist strap and secured it around her middle.

"I am going to blindfold you and you are required to beg me to cum, but otherwise you will only speak when I ask you a direct question or if you need to use your safe words," pulling the black silk from my pocket, I wrapped it around her chocolate irises leaving her in the darkness.

"Yes Master, as you wish," she gasped as I tugged the rope; elevating the cross three inches off the floor.

Stooping down, I latched her ankles last. Nuzzling my nose against her tiny patch of curls, I savored her scent in its purest form. Bella, of course, whimpered at my ministrations.

Taking a long lick, my tongue caressed her slit and clit. Bella will always be a fine wine to me. Not to mention her fluids tingled my tongue buds. Pushing my tongue into her tight walls was a good distraction for what I was about to do next. Rubbing her nerve bundle of nerves with my thumb served that purpose as well. With my free hand, I retrieved a small bottle of lube and coated two fingers with it generously.

She could not hide her tensing when I caressed her rosebud on her backside. I've never been an ass man, but you never know until you try it.

"Isabella, what color are we?"

"Yellow Master," she whined.

"Concentrate on what I am doing to your pussy and relax. I am not going to hurt you, trust me," I continued my licking and sucking on her clit.

'_Just think about what his mouth is doing. God that feels so good!'_

Once she was relaxed, I pushed in one fingertip. She hissed slightly, but did not squirm against my hand. Her backside was as tight as her core and I reveled in the constrictions of her muscles around my digit.

'_Breathe girl! The sting goes away after a few minutes.'_

After a few breaths, I pushed in further. With the exception of a groan, Bella remained quiet. Once she had adjusted to my entire finger penetrating her, I pulled back and pushed back in again.

'_This isn't so bad. Not my favorite, but he's being so gentle. I thought he was going to punish me?' _I couldn't help but smirk; she had no idea what was going to happen next.

Her interest peaked when I removed my finger and started the device I had pulled from my shirt pocket. The moment the device tickled her rosebud her entire body went taut. The device was the smallest vibrating butt plug I could find. I didn't buy it with anything in mind, but when I had purchased it, I did not know if my future sub would be into anal play.

Bella's mouth hung open as I slipped the plug in completely. '_Oh, um…well, that is not something I have ever felt before,' _she internally moaned.

Standing, I pulled off my t-shirt and opened my jeans, letting them drop to the floor. Grabbing my shaft, I stroked it a few times as I watched Bella's face contort in a mix between pain and pleasure.

Stepping back, I picked up the last piece I had grabbed from the cabinet. Taking her pebbled peaks between my fingers, I rolled and readied them. Crushing my mouth to hers, I snapped on the first nipple clamp and she hissed against my lips. As I hungrily devoured her tender lips, I attached the other one. She moaned into my mouth as I gave it one sharp tug.

Once I was aligned, I slipped into her soaked, overheated pussy. There was no way I was ready or could have anticipated the feeling of the pressure and vibrations from the device. Each time I slid in and out, the device rocked me to my core. I had never wanted to explode as quickly as I did at that moment. Bella was having the same problem.

This time when I tugged on the chain attached to her nipples she begged, "Master, please! I need to cum. It's too much. Please let me cum?"

"Not – yet, this is where the punishment part comes in. I said you could beg, but I did not say I would allow you to cum," I panted out.

Grabbing her hips, I began thrusting quicker and harder. It took every ounce of control I had not to burst. She moaned when I tugged on the clamps again. Just seeing the flesh peaks stretch had me entranced.

"I have never felt anything like this!" I growled out unable to stop myself.

"Master, I beg you. I can't hold off any longer!" Bella begged again.

"Beg me again and I might let you cum, but you have to really mean it," I groaned.

"Oh Master, please let me cum! I promise to obey! God…need to…desperately!" Once more she begged - with her head swaying loosely on her shoulders -before I gave us both permission to let loose.

"Cum Isabella!" I bellowed as I came hard within her quivering walls.

Bella shrieked as her walls clamped down around my cock making my release even longer. It was the hardest I had ever cum in my life. Reaching around her, I pulled the plug out before removing the clamps. Her shaking form rattled the chains on the cross.

Quickly, I pulled out of her and went to the bathroom. After washing my hands, I retrieved a bowl of warm sudsy water and a cloth to cleanse her.

She was still trying to slow her breathing when I returned. Her heartbeat thumped in my ears as if it were my own. Blinking quickly, she tried to adjust her eyes to the light as I removed her silk blindfold.

'_That was…wow!'_

Bella sighed as I released her from the straps. Her quivering body dropped into my open arms and I carried her to the table. She slipped off to sleep as I cleaned and messaged her flushed flesh from head to toe. That was a good thing, since I needed to slip out and grab a bite without having to explain it to her. I was long over due for a weekend hunting trip, and I knew I was pushing it. Wrapping her tightly in a blanket, I left her sleeping on the table.

After making sure the alarm was set, I sprinted into the trees. It took longer than I had anticipated, but I did eventually find a doe to feast on. An hour later, I reentered the cottage. Bella was still sleeping so I left her to sleep while I went to shower.

The hot water felt refreshing as I let it cascade down my neck and back. When I heard the table creaking, I knew Bella was awake and moving. The padding of her feet across the tiles informed me she had come looking for me. Without a word, I held open the curtain for her to join me and with a slight giggle, she crept in.

Grabbing the soap, she started her own version of my aftercare. _'I love washing him. I love taking care of him. And without a doubt I love…,' _suddenly her thoughts stopped.

That was strange; I had never noticed her thoughts going blank on me before. It was not as if she was blocking me, it was like they were not there. As quickly as they stopped, they started up again.

'_I wonder if he would mind if I ordered in pizza?' _she mentally giggled as she washed my hair making sure to scratch my scalp.

What I wondered was what else she loved. My mind swirled with the endless possibilities as she rinsed the shampoo from my hair. My conversation with Esme on the beach replayed in my mind. I had refused to think about how I felt about Bella even though I knew the answer. However, the question remained, how did she feel about me? Did she even have any feelings for me? Was I just her Master or did she feel more?

"Have you decided what you are having for dinner? You've had a lot of exercise today so something with a lot of carbs would be good," I smiled knowing the answer already.

"Yes Master, may I order pizza?"

"Pizza would be a great choice Isabella. When you're done showering call it in to be delivered," the thought of having the putrid smelling meal in my house had my venom churning in my stomach, but she was worth it.

After slipping out of the shower, I dried and dressed before Bella had emerged. Stepping out into the yard, I called Jasper. I needed his expertise.

"Jasper?"

"Edward?"

"Bella had a nightmare of the night Chief Swan died. She saw three hooded vampires drag him into the woods. I know their scents would be long gone by now, but do you think you could check out the area anyway?"

"If they were nomads they would be long gone by now."

"I know, but in a few of her dreams, I caught sight of them too. Bella didn't register seeing them, because she was only a child. Why would they keep reappearing unless they were watching or stalking him?"

"I'll admit it's weird to say the least. Okay, I'll see what I can find out. Are you going to class on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Affirmative, Alice made sure to make it worth my while," he snickered and I thanked the heavens I was not there to see his mind replaying it.

"Look Edward, I never had the chance to tell you I am sorry that I was not home when everything went down with the succubus. If I had known anything was going on, I never would have gone hunting. Though you need to understand, I was overwhelmed between your lust for Bella, Tanya's lust for you, as well as Esme's and Rose's anger. I needed a break," he huffed and I knew he was feeling like he failed me.

"Jasper, it's not your fault. Out of everyone in the family, you have been the most supportive of my lifestyle until Alice got involved that is. There was no way for you to know if I couldn't even avoid it. And, remember I have the advantage of reading minds," I hoped my words were enough.

"Thanks Edward. I'll call you in a few days after I've scoured the area," with a snap, the phone went dead.

Turning back to the cottage, I could see Bella watching me from her perch on the couch wearing her white bathrobe. The most adorable smile graced her lips as I joined her.

"Isabella, it's been a long day for you, but as you know at the end of every day we need to talk. So tell me, do you think your punishment was fair?"

I hated that her smile quickly disappeared, "Yes, I'm just sorry for making you do it. I can't explain why I felt so threatened by her, but I did and I should have let you handle it," she shrugged.

"I understood that and that is why I did not spank you. You only acted to protect me, but you needed to be reminded that I call the shots here. It is my job to make you safe, not the other way around," tapping her chin; I led her eyes to mine.

'_He understands? Oh, thank God!'_

"I promise to do better Master," she hummed.

"I know you will. Do you still like the idea of moving to Forks?"

She blew out a heavy breath, "I think I can handle it. There are quite a few bad memories, but there are also a lot of good memories too," her smile returned as she remembered her time with her dad.

"Isabella, why did you leave in the first place?"

"Remember the couple that trained me? Well, we were caught and I was the one that was kicked out. I'm still friends with the couple, but that's about it. There are a few others that understood. It seems my whole life has been about me being thrown away," a tear slipped down her cheek as she finally showed me how they had been caught. The humiliation she endured, how her father's friend physically threw her out into a rainstorm while she was still naked and slammed the door in her face.

If I never saw that kind of pain on her face again, it would be much too soon. Pulling her onto my lap, I rocked her as she cried. The sobs that racked her slight form were heart wrenching, even for someone without a heartbeat.

"Shush now. No one will ever hurt you again," I vowed.

'_Until you leave me!'_

"Isabella, you do know I am not going to send you away, right? I know it hasn't been very long since we've made our agreement, but I care about you," that was about as much as I was willing to share.

"Master I mean no disrespect, but everyone has said that to me. And, do you know what generally happens? They do."

"I am not everyone. You need to trust me on this," I was asking her to trust me when one day I knew she would die and leave me behind.

That one thought was what caused me the most pain. I could feel my chest tightening every time I thought about it. How was I going to stay with her as she aged? There was no way she would miss me not aging. One day I would have to leave or tell her the truth.

Right now, I am leaning towards telling her the truth when I have no other choice. Would she forgive me for not telling her sooner?

Truth be told, being a selfish creature, I would like nothing more than to make her like me and live out our existence forever together. However, that's where the next problem lies. If I made her into a blood-drinking monster, she would be stronger than me, thus she would not be my submissive anymore.

"Isabella, tell me what you like about this arrangement?" I stroked her cheek as it turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"There is nothing about this arrangement I don't like," she giggled.

"Could you be more specific? Let's start off smaller. What do you like about what we did today?"

'_Can I really tell him? Would he understand…,' _her thoughts suddenly cut out again.

This was starting to aggravate me. How long has this been going on? After biting her lip for a moment she whispered her reply, "I love how you make me feel so alive. For so long I walked around not feeling anything. When you touch my body, it begs for more. Just sitting here on your lap makes me want to straddle you. I cannot explain it really, but I crave your touch all the time. I love to hear your voice as you tell me what you want from me. No one has ever said the things to me that you do," she ducked her head and blushed deeper.

"I'll have to remember to talk to you more then. If I thought you would be able to walk tomorrow I would tell you ride me right now, but I think I have worn you out today," I groaned as my cock hardened again beneath her.

Thankfully, the knock on the door diverted her attention from it. She bounced up and went to retrieve her pizza. With a grin locked on her face, she dove right in and nearly ate the whole thing. Once she had her fill, she cleaned up and we headed for the bedroom.

With her resting next to me, she slipped off to sleep.

**A/N So what do you think Jasper will find?**

*** For anyone who doesn't know, the St. Andrew's cross is a large wooden X.**


	11. Chapter 11 The real bella please stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The characters are just fun to play with. Thank you Stephenie Meyer's!**

**Many thanks to Dazzleglo! She keeps me walking the straight and narrow. I can't thank her enough for all her hard work on my stories.**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 11**

Grabbing her platinum blond ponytail, I tugged sharply exposing her jugular vein to me. Running my nose along her neck I moved up to her ear, soaking in her natural bouquet. Her ocean blue eyes fluttered shut as I thrusted into her pussy again. Her tight walls welcomed me freely.

'_More! Harder! Please!'_

Pulling out mostly, I watched as her juices glimmered on my cock in the candlelight of the room before I pushed it in as deep as I could go. Her strangled moans echoed in the room allowing the world to hear her pleasure. There was no better sight than to see her struggling with the binds that held her to the table. There was no escaping me.

'_God so deep! So big!'_

From behind her, I watched as she arched her back on my next thrust. She was perfection in the flesh. Knowing she was unable to speak with the ball gag in her mouth only added to the thrill of it.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I groaned and sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

Pushing back, she ground her clit against my sack. That sheer act sent shivers down her spine. Slipping in again earned me another strangled groan. There was no denying she was loving what I gave her.

'_Not as good as you do! Oh…Christ!'_

All too quickly the burn in my groin signaled I was ready for my release.

The quivering of her walls screamed she was as ready as I was, "Cum now!" I growled on my next thrust.

'_Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

When her walls clamped down on me, I came along with her. Panting against her neck, I removed the gag in her mouth.

"Isabella, thank you for the gift. It was - different," I murmured as I pulled out of her tightness.

I'll be the first to admit, it was hard at first to tie her to my table wearing the blond wig and blue contacts. It was the first time I didn't instantly have a hard on for her. However, after a little coaxing, she had me hard as a rock. It was her scent that made it possible. No matter what she looked like, her aroma never changed. It still sang to me even in her disguise. Even after all these weeks I still had to fight not to drool at her mouthwatering scent. After untying her restraints she sat up and smiled while looking down.

'_He liked it! He didn't love it though. I hoped it would keep him interested in me if he could have anyone at anytime, all the while still being with me…,' _her thoughts cut out mid sentence.

God what was with that? Before my talk with Esme I never noticed it, because honestly, I wasn't paying attention to it. Now that I am, it's irritating that I can't hear everything. I really wanted to hear everything!

After making her wait for her release, she hasn't had a problem with Esme. This was tested this morning when Esme stopped by to leave me the plans for the cottage, but more importantly the playroom.

Esme by no means has been forgiven, and not just by Bella and I. Rosalie and Emmett still aren't speaking to her. Jasper was the first in the family to accept her back, but he had the advantage of feeling her emotions. Even though I know she was under the influence of Tanya at the time, I'm just not ready to forgive her. I am trying, but it's something only time will heal and I have a lot of that.

"Meet me on the couch. Today I'm going to do your aftercare while we talk. I want to show you the plans before we go to class tonight," grabbing her lotions, I headed out into the living room without bothering to dress.

Demurely she followed me to the couch and sat on my lap as I started to rub her wrists.

"Isabella, I need you to speak openly and freely about the cottage. But more importantly, how do you feel?"

"Great Master. A little disappointed that you were not more excited about the wig and contacts," she sighed.

Moving on to her ankles, I tried to put her at ease. "It wasn't that I didn't appreciate them. It's just I prefer your natural beauty. I don't need you to be someone else because you are my preference," I nearly purred.

'_Really? Hunh…good to know.'_

"Shall we have a look at the plans?"

"Yes Master," she grinned. _'God I hope she did the playroom right!'_

That made two of us since Esme was blocking her thoughts when she handed the plans over. Pulling them from the tubing had Bella nearly bouncing on my lap. If she didn't stop that she was going to be on the receiving end of another round of hide the sausage, and I was going to be the sausage.

Unrolling them before her had her humming in delight. _'Oh my God! It looks beautiful! Look at the wall of bookcases! And a fireplace!'_

"Isabella, I like it. Do you?" Of course, I already knew the answer.

"Yes, Master. It looks perfect."

"Can you see yourself being happy here?"

"Yes Master, for as long as you'll have me I will be happy living in this cottage," I sighed as her insecurities shined through.

"Good, then it will be a very long time before we need to think about anything like that," I sternly informed her.

Truth be told, I was still on the fence on what to do about the future with her. Is Esme right? Could I ever survive without her? I doubt it.

"The playroom looks exceptional, right out of the middle ages," I laughed thinking it was going to be fun shackling Bella to the walls.

'_Oh God, I really have to stop thinking about him locking me away down there.' _She really did or we were never going to make it to class tonight!

From the details, I knew she had researched this design more intently than usual. I couldn't help but wonder about the vampire couple she had consulted. Not that I would share my Isabella, but I would love to hear their story.

"So I'll tell Esme it's a go while you shower," when she jumped up, I made sure to give her perfect ass a slap.

I laughed when she groaned at the pleasurable pat. "Isabella, while you're showering, I'm going to grab a bite to eat." She doesn't bothering asking where I go or what I eat. I made it clear when she signed our agreement that we would not share meal times due to my 'special diet.' After dressing I slipped out the sliding door.

Sprinting away, the last thing I heard was Bella sighing as the hot water pelted her flesh. Flying by the trees was a refreshing stretch, but it also brought back to the forefront of my mind the future with Bella. Would I one day teach her to do this? The thrill of seeing her taking down a mountain lion or grizzly caused me to shiver at the possible thrill of bending her over a tree after she had drained one of the beasts. Or would she like the tame animals like Esme and her taste for deer? Given her personality - if it carried over - she may be more likely to follow Esme's choices.

This would be one of my last quick hunts before the dreaded red tide. Next week Bella's period is due to arrive, but thankfully it will only be for three days. It would give me just enough time to bloat myself.

- o - o -

Pausing just inside the tree line, I watched as Bella dashed for the phone. The answering machine was already broadcasting a male's voice throughout the living room.

"I swear Bella, if you don't answer the phone, I'm coming over there! If your new Master is not allowing you to talk to your friends then there is a problem! I mean it…" Bella snatched the receiver up.

"Jake, chill out. I've been busy," she giggled.

"Too busy for your friends?"

"Um…yeah," she chuckled, looking away wistfully.

"When are we going to see you again? Everyone has been asking about you."

"Not everyone," she mumbled softly.

"He'll come around Bells."

"I doubt it, but whatever. My Master doesn't like to see me when I have my period and that starts next week, so I'll call you to make plans. Just no visits to Port Angeles, he was freaked out after the last time," she laughed.

"Didn't you warn him you were a klutz, and that only you could draw in danger like a moth to a flame?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I left that off my application. There was no box to check off, so I figured it was not a requirement," she chided.

Did she truly know how accurate that statement was? Suddenly I wanted to rush in and guard her from the dust that was falling around her. What was with that? Sure, I've always been overprotective of my family, but with Bella it was like life or death that I keep her safe. Hell I would jump in front of a speeding bullet - not that it would even scratch me - to keep her mine.

"I have to go Jake; I have class in an hour. I need to be ready for him," she sighed.

"You're taking classes again?"

"Sort of, I'll explain next week. See ya Jake," shutting off the phone, she set off to get ready for me.

I flashed to the car and slammed the door giving Bella the impression I had taken a ride. _'Oh he's home,' _she purred in her mind.

"Isabella, it's time to go. It's chilly, so wear a coat."

'_A coat? Hmmm…perfect!' _I knew she had listened because I heard the coat slipping onto her flesh.

Stepping out of the bedroom, she slipped into her position just behind me with her head down. Extending my arm signaled that I expected her to place her hand there for the journey to the car. Dom or not, I was still a gentleman and I was a man who wanted to show her off. As long as they didn't admire her too closely, I was eager to flaunt what was mine.

The ride to Vernon's passed quickly with Bella playing with her trench coat. It wasn't my favorite coat she owned as it hid too much of her creamy flesh. Jasper and Alice were waiting by Rose's car, so she and Emmett must have gone in to shop.

"Isabella, this is Jasper, Alice's husband. Jasper, you remember Isabella from the interview."

"It's a pleasure," he bowed his head.

After a quick nod, Bella replied, "Hello."

"Isabella, go inside with Alice and grab our seats. Feel free to set up a day of shopping," Alice grabbed her hand grinning, and together they walked inside chatting.

"Well, there weren't any scents around the house, not that I expected to find any after all this time, but I did find this," I hissed when he passed me a faded, bloodstained piece of Charlie Swan's police jacket.

"Where did you find it?"

"Behind the hospital. Emmett and I have been tag-teaming the whole town," he boasted.

"No sign of anyone out of the ordinary?"

"No, nothing yet. They're probably long gone," I prayed he was right.

"I hope so. I'll be home on Saturday night. We better get inside."

"Are you coming home for good? Or is she due again?" I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"She's due again," I hissed.

"Esme's pulling out all the stops on your cottage. She's been going shopping every day with Alice looking for furniture and - other things," he chuckled. The pictures of shackles and pulleys in his mind made my pants uncomfortably tight. "Sorry, that was probably not the best thought before pleasure class."

"You think? Now I'm stuck with a hard on. Thanks for that," I chided.

"I am sure Isabella will take care of that," he chuckled, slapping my back.

I let out a whispered hiss when we walked up the stairs. Diana wanted a word with me, alone.

"Jasper, I'll join you in a minute," he nodded and went to sit with everyone else.

"Mr. Cullen can I speak with before class?"

"Of course," we stepped into the corner, but I knew everyone in my family would hear the conversation.

"I had hoped you and Isabella would have come to my party last weekend," her thoughts mimicked her words.

"Yes, well, I haven't been out with her in that manner yet. Sex in public is a soft limit for Isabella. Even though penetration is not permitted, I'm working on taking her places where people are more open about our way of life."

"I understand. She is like no other that I have seen. Her submission to you is a thing of beauty. Does she submit 24/7?"

"Yes."

"I see. And are you a couple?"

"No, we're not. Why?" I could feel the jealousy rising in my chest when she thought about the possibility of borrowing Isabella.

"It's just that most 24/7 subs usually care deeper about their Dom's than those who sub from time-to-time. So you're exclusive? You don't share?"

"No, I don't share Isabella. She's mine alone," I bit back.

"Mr. Cullen, I meant no disrespect. My sub has been interested in doing a foursome, but so far we haven't found a couple to his liking. He's also a 24/7 sub, but we are a couple. I think he just wants to make sure I don't replace him with a new sub. It would never happen; I love him and would never leave him," I shivered when she pictured him naked.

"Thank you for thinking we might be a fit, but I could never let anyone else touch her. And I am sure she wouldn't like it if I touched someone else," I learned that lesson already.

"Are you sure you two aren't a couple? You sure sound like one," visions of her and her sub doing every day things skirted through her mind.

I had to admit I'd like to do some of them with Bella. Snuggling on the couch, reading to each other, and touching each other affectionately were just a few of the things I wouldn't mind doing. Did that make us couple? If she wanted them, too?

"It wouldn't be possible for us to have more than we do. My family moves around a lot," vague, but truthful.

"Isabella doesn't want to go when you need to leave?"

"I've never asked her."

"I see. Well, I think I better get started," the venom in my stomach churned when I saw what she had planned for today's lesson.

Without a word, I spun around and headed for Isabella. This wasn't going to be pretty. Alice on the other hand was bouncing in delight.

"Isabella, remove your coat," I instructed, reaching my seat.

"Master, may I keep it on?" blowing out a breath, I told her again to lose the jacket.

Biting her lip, she untied and opened it, so only I could see why she wanted to keep the infernal thing on. Forget being hard, I was now throbbing. Underneath the trench coat laid Isabella in nothing but a black leather corset and thong.

Grabbing it, I quickly retied it. "Keep this shut," I hissed.

"Yes, Master," she breathed, too soft for most to hear.

Grabbing her knees, I spun her on the chair, so I could lock her knees closed between mine. That was mine! She was mine!

"Good evening class. Tonight we are going to learn the art of blow jobs. And, before you guys in the room think you will not be participating, you will be."

Every guy in the room groaned when she started passing out dildos to everyone, and I mean everyone. Yep, you guessed it, even the guys got one.

"Look Rose, mine's bigger than yours," Emmett cackled.

"It's not quantity, its quality that counts," Rose smirked.

"Wait a minute; isn't this supposed to be realistic? Rose is going to need a much much bigger one, not that she doesn't already know what I like."

"No, use what you have," Diana said.

"I think she should do it on the real thing that's the right size especially considering it's already hard and ready," he stood up and unzipped his pants. Everyone's eyes went wide. Diana was now fuming.

"Mr. Cullen, sit your damn ass down now or I'll do it for you," she started walking towards him, but he made no move to sit down. When she put her arm out to push him, Rose shot up and grabbed it.

"If you don't want to lose your arm, I suggest you not touch MY HUSBAND," she venomously stated, but Diana didn't even flinch. _'How dare she touch someone else's man, she has a nerve. If she ever...there'd be hell to pay…drain her fucking ass dry.' _If she ever what? Drain her? Isabella thought and I never heard her ever curse internally or have such dark thoughts. She was at least five times angrier at Diana than she was at Esme. Why?

In an attempt to calm Isabella, I reached out and touched her hand. Her head snapped around to me and I saw something very frightening flicker in her eyes, but what that was I had no idea it was barely a fleeting second. Could I have imagined it? Maybe I was just feeling what Jasper was projecting.

"Your husband needs to obey me," both Jasper and Alice glanced over at me thinking _'oh this is going to be good; Diana just threw down the gauntlet at Rose.'_

Rose was now standing in between Emmett and Diana, barely an inch from her face. "OBEY, OBEY," she shrieked while waving her finger in Diana's face.

"I don't think so. MY Emmett is his own person and while he does what he pleases which maybe a little wild at times, he will NOT BE OBEYING YOU!"

"Well who then because clearly you don't have the balls to handle him. Maybe a trip over my whipping bench would teach him some respect and manners." With that statement there was a gasp from several of the attendees who didn't realize Diana was a Domme.

"He will not be making a trip anywhere. I love him just the way he is; fun and unpredictable, and I have plenty of balls. If you'd like to see them I'd gladly show you, but this is neither the time nor place. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, no one and I mean NO ONE touches MY MAN! HE IS MINE!" _'you go Rose; protect your man from the succubus.' _Isabella thought and I cringed thinking what she might have done had she been in the house when Tanya touched me.

"Alright, alright, I don't want to start a fight," Diana finally conceded and from the look on her face that was something she was clearly not accustomed.

"Fine, we won't have a problem as long as you realize, hands off my man and the Cullen men," both Alice and Isabella thought at the same time_ 'damn straight.'_ Was I included in that grouping?

Diana walked back to the front of the class and Rose turned around zipping up Emmett's pants whispering, "that's only mine to see," and nudged him into the chair.

When Emmett sat there too long with his mouth agape in shock, Diana took advantage of his mouth for more than catching flies. She shoved the dildo from the table in front of him straight into his mouth. Everyone laughed when he started gagging on it which effectively broke the tension in the room, even though Rose and Bella were still glaring a bit at Diana.

"As you can see, the problem with shoving yourself too far into your partner's mouth is not the most arousing thing to do," she laughed, "so, tonight you're going to learn how to do it right. I can only give you the logistics. Your real lesson is going to come from your partner. So everyone grab you dildo and open your mouths," reluctantly everyone did.

'_Edward with a dick in his mouth? I don't think I like that idea, even if it is plastic,' _Bella grumbled mutely.

"Isabella, I hate the idea of putting this in your mouth. I only want my cock in that hot, wet pout of yours," I breathed into her ear.

'_I wonder if he'll let me have it in the car.'_

"The first thing I'm going to do when we get to the car, is wash away the taste of this plastic with my cum," I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

'_Oh god! Class can't end quickly enough,' _she mentally moaned.

"Now, take your plastic dick and slowly insert it into your partner's mouth," at the same time, Bella and I did as she instructed.

"Now pull it back out until just the tips remain inside. This where your partner is going to show you how they like it. Each partner is different. Some men like hard pulls on their cock, while other like a softer touch. The tip is the nerve center for the penis. So I want you to take a moment and get acquainted with it. Suck, nibble, and lick it to show you partner how you want them to do it you," I had to bite back a growl when Bella start making love to the plastic in her mouth. Not fucking it, she treated the dildo like a god, like she did when she went down on me.

'_Nothing is better than Edward, but if…,' _BUT what? Damn it!

Hoping to get more from her mind, I mimicked her movements showing Bella that I loved the way she sucked me off.

'_God, he even looks beautiful giving head. He better not even think about doing it for real!' _Bella's mind went off on a jealous rant. _'If I ever find out he did, I'll cut it off and pickle it before…' _I winced at the thought of a man enduring through that, even a vampire. Question was what was she going to do after? Did I really want to know?

Bad girl, I thought when I had to tap her on the nose. She was gnawing on the dildo and at that rate, she was about to bite the head clear off. The rejected look in her eyes had me wanting to hold her to make it go away. When did that start?

"For those of you with a poor gag reflex, you can use things found in any drug store. However, remember, if you buy things like children's teething gel or Chloraseptic Throat Spray, you're not just numbing yourself, you will be numbing him, too," my dildo was definitely going to need some.

Pulling the now mutilated plastic from her lips left her puckering at me. Releasing mine too, I leaned in and kissed her hard. The desire coursing through me was begging to have her. Hearing her moaning in my mouth cemented the need in my pants.

When Diana cleared her throat, I pulled back only to be greeted by the sight of Bella liking her lips.

"No more dildos in your mouth. The reserved parking space sign is up permanently," I licked her earlobe.

'_Um…right…we need to leave. Now!'_

"Thank you guys see you next week. Don't forget your homework. If you don't have a partner you can buy the dildos from tonight's class downstairs."

Grabbing Bella's hand, I dragged her down the stairs and out the door. Hastily, I pushed her into the car before I ran for the driver's side. We needed to be alone and fast. Then again maybe we didn't need to be alone.

After starting the car I pulled out and drove to the other side of the parking lot. It was far more secluded. Bella sat perfectly still when I shoved my hand into her jacket. Like a groopy teenager, I palmed her breast. Leaning in, I wrapped my lips around hers, devouring them. I groaned at the taste of her tongue slipping along mine. Just the thought of where I wanted her tongue had my hips swaying.

"I need you now," I moaned.

Without a word she slipped the coat off her shoulders and leaned in making quick work of undoing my pants. One shimmy of my hips was all it took to have them low enough for her to engulf my cock in her super over heated pucker. I almost melted when she also wrapped her hot hands around me, stroking everywhere that didn't fit.

There was no better sight in the world than watching Bella making love to my manhood. She glowed with pride as she licked, nibbled, sucked, and even deep throated it. She never looked at it as a job. To her it was a glorious thing to do, and did she know how to do it right.

Locking my hands in her hair, I let her bob at a pleasant pace. Looking up, I could see everyone coming out of class. There was a thrill in the air knowing anyone of them could look into my car and see what Bella was doing. I knew she was a little scared when she heard the motors starting. So I cooed her to keep her going.

"Isabella, that feels so good. If anyone saw you doing this to me they would all want you. But they can't have you. You are mine and mine alone. I love the way you suckle on me. Your mouth is so tight, wet, and hot. I promised to wash away the taste of that dildo and now I am going to make good on that promise. Do you want me to cum? Is your mouth ready?" When she hummed against me that effectively ended my control.

As promised, I released into her mouth and down her throat. The feeling of her swallowing against my tip had me jerking under her.

"Fuck yes!" I growled loudly.

Slumping back, I panted for unnecessary air. Bella giggled and sat up purring. "Thank you Isabella." I kissed her roughly before heading home.

**A/N well worth the wait? Please drop me a line if you want a special scene. If I can do it I am more than happy to!**


	12. Chapter 12 The merging of Bella's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The characters are just fun to play with. Thank you Stephenie Meyer's**

**Dazzle you know me well enough to know what I am going to say here so I luv ya girlfriend you're the best I could ever want!**

**Hey peeps so I have new friend with awesome one-shot about A/J check it out www. fanfiction . net /s/6620968/1/**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, unfortunately FF isn't sending me notices so I had no idea they came in. I do try to get back to them. Hopefully they will fix this soon and I can respond in a timely fashion.**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 12**

"Isabella, follow me," I demanded, heading for the door.

"Yes, Master," she sighed, looking good enough to eat.

You might ask what prompted me to drag Bella out into the trees behind the house. She blindsided me with her thoughts. Seeing in her thoughts as she envisioned me fucking her in the woods was more than my erection could stand.

I wasn't turned on, I was feral with need. Her constant tripping kept me from taking her too far in, but enough that the visions would come to fruition. Spinning around, I rushed her backward. It took every ounce of my control not to break her in the process.

"Would you like me to pound into you against this tree?" I spat.

"Yes, Master," she hummed, looking at the ground.

"On your knees." Dropping to her knees, she never took her eyes off my groin. I quickly undid my jeans as she watched me intensely.

She hesitated about touching my needy appendage, since she knew better than to do anything until I told her what I wanted, "Touch it, stroked it, and suck on it hard," I growled.

'_What did I do to upset him?'_

With both hands, she pulled and stroked me harder than usual. There was no complaint coming from my parted lips as I sighed and savored her attention. Grabbing the tree behind her, I did my best not to trust into her mouth when she opened up for me. Her superheated breath excited me, thus making my need more urgent when she breathed across my aching shaft.

When it came to suckling on my hardness, Bella needed no advice or guidance. I don't know what prompted her to think about a girl with pitch-black hair going down on a guy with the same raven-black, spiked hair. Then it dawned on me, she was remembering her first lesson on submitting.

Even with her natural submissive behavior, someone had to teach her. Until now she never thought about who it was. I wished she hadn't decided to think about that right now. I was barely in control and now I could feel the jealousy rising in my chest. I knew she partook in some sexual activities before she submitted to me. However, to see her staring at the eight inch shaft being sucked on was enraging me.

I've seen others doing it in their minds and it didn't faze me. So why was it different with Bella? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that this was our last day together before her red tide made its monthly appearance.

The wrapping of her lips around my tip ceased all the thoughts running rampant through my mind. At that moment, the only thing that mattered was her suckling. Cinching my eyes shut, I just let myself feel her. The way she lavished her affection on me was the thing I liked most about having her do this. I could feel how much she enjoyed it. Even though she was my sub, she loved doing it to me.

"Isabella, stop," I moaned.

'_Stop? Why?'_

I could see the disappointment in her down cast eyes when she released me. She didn't understand, but she would.

"Stand up." Standing quickly, she remained silent.

Patting my chest, I snarled, "Up!" Climbing up, she ground herself against me as she latched her arms around my neck and legs around my waist.

Pulling her hair firmly back exposed her neck to me. Running my nose along her jugular started her breaths to come out in slight pants. With two steps forward, I had her back against the tree. Kissing from her collarbone to her earlobe caused her to sway her head and mewl. The tree holding her up allowed my hands to roam unhindered. I slipped my now free hand between us and rubbed her moist panties.

'_Oh God, I need more,' _her thoughts moaned.

With one tug the offending material was tossed to the ground.

'_Wow that was hot! Thank god I bought a lot of skirts. Maybe he can do that again, like with his teeth,' _her mental thoughts giggled.

I growled in her ear as I made one thrust into her heated heaven, "Mine!"

'_Um…yeah…please…more,' _her thoughts scrambled when I pulled out and shoved straight back in.

"Say it!" I snarled.

"Yours, Master," she panted, rocking her hips against me.

"Louder." I pushed in a little harder than usual.

"YOURS, Master!" she screamed when I pinched one of her nipples between my fingers.

Clutching her hip with one hand, I rammed harder and deeper. "Mine - mine - mine," I gasped in between my pumps. "Forever Mine!"

Kissing her passionately, I let myself go. Sliding my hand up from her nipple to her chin, I locked my eyes on Bella as I spilled into her, "Forever, mine," I demanded as my eyes burrowed into hers.

"Yes, Master." She blushed, turning red.

Kissing my way down to her neck, "I bet you need to release right about now," I mumbled against her tasty flesh, pulling out of her tightness.

"Only if you think I deserve to, Master," she panted, her breath filling my lungs and making my venom pool.

'_Please, think I am worthy!'_

"Turn around." I demanded.

She did as I asked while I pulled my belt out of my pants which had pooled at my feet. Bella's heart rate raced as I looped it around her wrists. Tugging it slightly, I made sure it held her arms securely behind her back.

"Isabella, I find you worthy of a special treat today. I am leaving as soon as we get back. I want you to cum as much as you can before I leave. I don't want to have to worry about you being here wanting. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Master," she moaned.

"I expect to hear every rambling from your lips. I want every living creature for a mile to hear how I make you feel."

I put the leather strap into my mouth and tugged her arms up, forcing her to bend over before me. With my hands now free and Bella bound, I was ready to please her. I didn't want her wanting while I was away hunting. Since she would have her period I couldn't be cruel enough to lock her in her chastity belt. Parting her legs with my knees and grabbing her hips, I buried myself in her tight walls again groaning.

"Oh…YES!" Even with the belt in my mouth I was able to grin.

Setting a fast pace, my only thought was of making her scream my name in pleasure. Each thrust brought that closer to fruition. I was mesmerized by every inch of her form as it responded to my touch, thrusts, and confinement.

"Master!" she screeched, leaning further forward.

Slipping my hands to around her hips, I parted her intimate lips with my fingers so that every thrust would result with my sack smacking against her clit.

"Holy shit," she mewled.

I knew it was driving her mad. She was throbbing around me as she tried to hold off her climax. Without thinking, I released an animalistic growl.

'_I love when he does that, it's so hot.'_

"I - can't - stop," she panted before locking down on me. "Too good, Ahhhhh! Master!"

She shook and shivered in my grasp. It was enough to send me over the edge as well. One more thrust was all it took to have me spilling inside her.

Sliding my hands up her glorious body, I pulled her closer as I released the belt from my teeth. "I think there was a field mouse that missed that…hmmm…maybe we should try something else to get you to scream louder," I murmured against her neck.

For the next three hours I had her screaming in the Jacuzzi, on the kitchen table, and finally in her bed. Holding her until she fell asleep, I let her scent saturate my senses before I was forced to slip away from my haven.

The ride back to Forks tore at my heartstrings, my head say said go, but my heart begged me to turn around and run back into her arms. My plan was to spend the weekend hunting and figuring out what my exact feelings were for Bella.

Pulling up to the house, I had to smile. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper were outside waiting for me.

"Alice said to tell you she'll make plans with Bella and watch her while you're gone," Jasper laughed.

"Let's go already." Emmett eagerly bounced in place.

Darting through the trees, I took the lead. I loved being the fastest. It was a serious advantage when hunting. No one stopped until were well into the Canadian Rockies. Before Carlisle could say go we had gone sprinting off in different directions.

Whipping by the trees, I ran on instinct. I had my senses locked on a mountain lion. It never saw me coming when I was on it snapping its neck. Unlike Emmett, I didn't want my food to fight back. I liked my food to submit to me like Isabella. After draining it, I dropped it to the ground and took off looking for something bigger. I had three days to bloat myself so I was going to make the most of it.

By the time the sun rose over the mountains, I was perched on a boulder the size of a house watching it lost in thought. No matter how fast or multitasking a vampire mind could be, mine fixated on my sub.

Every time I thought about losing Isabella my chest wanted to rip open in pain. Thinking about keeping Bella forever squelched most of the pain, leaving just a pang of not having her submitting to me. Maybe I could still have her as my sub, even if she was pretending not to be my equal.

A trill of excitement rippled through me as I thought about how much more we could do if I didn't have to worry so much about breaking her. A warm fuzzy feeling crept into my heart causing it to swell. I wanted her forever, whether it was Isabella or Bella, I wanted my mate.

Just thinking about the word _Mate_ had me laughing aloud. I had found my mate; and I knew it, even if I wasn't ready to admit it to myself until now. It was still the truth and to think that it took 109 years to find the women I couldn't live without, and to keep her, I would have to kill her. Of course, that is if she wanted me.

A new plan formed in my mind, I would have to get her to love me as I loved her. As much as I wanted to demand it, it simply didn't work that way. Though I could try…

When we returned home on Sunday morning Alice's thoughts bombarded me with such an intensity I almost collapsed. It wasn't how loud she was thinking, it was what she was thinking.

"Show me," I growled inches from her face.

I watched as she remembered spending all day Friday with Bella shopping. Her happily smiling through the day until Alice dropped her off. Then as soon as Alice drove away she parked around the block and headed into the trees. By the time she reached the back of the cottage, she watched as Bella darted out of the house and get into her car. Of course Alice followed her. She replayed the visions of Bella's future going black. Alice had to veer off when Bella pulled into La Push. Pulling down a dirt road she crept up to the boundary line and watched the holder of my heart drive away.

Before I could move I was face planted to the ground with Emmett sitting on me. "Let me go!" I snarled, struggling to get free.

Squatting down, Jasper laughed, "No way brother dearest. We let you go and all hell breaks loose." He pushed my face into the grass then strolled away.

With my hands pinned behind my back and Emmett sitting on my ass, we stayed that way until Alice sighed in relief, "let him go to her."

With a humph, Emmett leapt off me. I was gone before anyone could say anything to me. I had seen where Alice saw her exiting La Push so in minutes I was racing behind her car.

I followed her as she drove to the cottage. The whole time I seethed about her spending two days on the reservation. I knew what lived there. Did she?

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled when I pulled in right behind her. Her smile quickly fell when she easily saw my face etched with anger. I was beyond furious.

'_Oh no, he's pissed.'_

"Get in the house!" I snarled grabbing her by the arm.

Without a word, I dragged her into the house. My anger was winning when once the door was shut I started tearing off her clothes.

'_What the hell?' _She stared at the floor bewildered. _'What did I do?'_

"Who were you with? I can smell him on you! Wash that stench off of you now. I will not touch you again until I know he hasn't touched you." I pushed her naked form towards the bathroom.

'_Jake? Why would he think I would do anything with Jake? Oh. My. God. He heard the message on the answering machine.'_

"Master, I wasn't with anyone. I was visiting my friend's, that's all," she sobbed, but my drive to cleanse her didn't stop.

I released her shaking body to start the shower. "Get in," I demanded.

Tearing off my clothes, I joined her. Her mind fumbled for a way to explain how she should explain Jake was like a brother to her, and that she would never need anyone but me. Those thoughts alone settled me down slightly.

'_I should have told him where I would be. If I had, he wouldn't be so upset. He has every right to punish me. I was gone for two days without my chastity belt. Of course, he would be worried about someone touching what belongs to him.'_

Grabbing the shampoo, I started to cleanse the putrid scent off her. My anger lessened as the smell washed down the drain. After three washes I deemed her hair free of the wet dog smell.

By the time I had moved on to the shower gel, I was aching to take her and mark her as mine. I wanted my scent on and in every crevice of her body. I wanted the mutts to know she was mine. It took two scrub downs before I felt she was properly purified. Her skin glowed pink from my harsh rubdown. A tear of disapointment slipped down her cheek and burrowed into my heart.

Taking a deep breath in, I was greeted by only Isabella's scent. She shivered against me as the water ran cold against both our skins. After shutting off the water, I stepped out and retrieved a towel for her. Pulling her into my arms, I carried her to her bedroom.

Putting her down, I towel dried every inch of her form. When I reached her feet I found myself drawn to her core. I wanted her like never before.

With my nose I nuzzled her tiny patch. Forget bending over, I dropped to my knees and scooted between her legs. Looking up to her eyes, I locked onto her chocolate irises as I took one long lick from ass to clit. With my arms supporting my weight I flickered, lapped, and sucked on her like I hadn't fed in weeks.

I knew she wanted to touch me, but I wasn't about to stop my ministrations to give her permission. Clamping her eyes shut she whimpered and mewled until she couldn't stop herself from cuming in my mouth. She shuddered when I took one last long suck on her bundle of nerves.

'_I shouldn't have done that. He didn't say I could.'_

Standing up, I pulled her to me. The desire to feel her against me had me hardening even more than should have ever been possible. Kissing her neck, I panted with her until her was breathing normal again.

She didn't resist when I pushed her onto the bed. I knew I should say something, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what to say until it spilled from my lips. "You're never to go there again. I will not lose you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," she whimpered.

'_I can't lose him. I need to be here with him.'_

Grabbing her knees and pulling them to her chest, she opened her body up to me as proof of her promise. I sighed when I slid into her blistering hot center. My Isabella was home, my Bella was home, and I was home with them both.

**A/N Geez Edward slightly jealous? Review please...Be My Sub is up for 2 award please vote if you love this story as much as I do. http : / inspiredfanficawards . blogspot . com/?zx=5b051af456f31e54 for best Edward under 1000 reviews and best lemon under 1000 reviews. Please don't let this end with out showing it your love...that means you creepers who read without reviewing...this is your chance to prove you love these characters!**

**remove the spaces please http : / tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com / ?zx=f9046915564f3526 Be My Sub is up for rec of the week please vote for it in the polls by 2/27/2011 the last poll had an issue! let help it along.**

**So this is very important I have an outtake for FNF (fuck me Friday) I wanted to do something special so i am doing a chapter of Bella's POV and yes it will be relevant to finding the answers. thetwinklings . blogspot . com /p/ fmfs . html ****Don't forget to remove the spaces. It should be up in March I believe. Don't fret if you miss it, I will post it for those who miss it.**

**read an awesome one shot check it out! **geeky Edward and a Christian Bella it is hysterical! http : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6734331/1/ you will remember to remove the spaces yes?


	13. Chapter 13 The wooing begins

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's would blush if she saw what I was doing to her characters. Best part of not owning them is I can twist them until you don't recognize them.**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's POV**

The dawn was just breaking through the window in the living room. I had been pacing for hours trying to come up with a new strategy for how I was going to handle Bella. Now that I wanted her forever, I needed for her to love me back.

Last night I had handled the situation incorrectly. I was hard on her without explaining why I was doing it. Things needed to be said, but I had to win over her heart at the same time.

I guess it shouldn't have been a surprise when my phone went off. I knew she'd be calling sooner or later. Although, later would have been preferable.

Snapping it open, I tried to sound civil, "Yes, Alice?"

"Listen up, brother dearest. You need to introduce her to the family." I could feel my venom boiling.

"And, why would I do that?" I snarled.

"For the simple fact that she needs to know us before you suggest she join us. I know you have already decided. It will help you woo her if you do." I could almost see her rolling her eyes at me.

"Alice, have you seen anything more useful?"

"Yes, I have seen if you lock her away from everyone, she'll be very unhappy. You will make her lonely and she'll become lifeless if you don't let her ever leave the cottage."

"Right. When?"

"Today, Carlisle is home and Esme wants you to try out the playroom. She wants to make any needed changes or adjustments before it's complete." Yep, instant hard on!

The thought of taking Isabella on every available surface was a shot of electricity right to my cock.

"Please, Edward. I don't want to see how you are going to fuck her. Can't you do that spontaneously?"

I grinned; it was nice to be the one torturing my talented family for a change. "I don't know. There are tools I need to bring, spontaneous and BDSM don't go hand in hand."

"Just bring a little bit of everything and decide when you get here. Hang up, Bella's looking for you." With that she snapped the phone in my ear.

'_Where did he go?' _I walked in as she was rubbing the sheets, coming up empty.

She wouldn't be empty for long, not if I had anything to say about it. "Isabella, dress quickly. We're going to meet the rest of my family today."

She bolted from the bed searching out what to wear. "Make sure you wear something I can easily fuck you in. I will take you whenever I want you. They know about our arrangement so we don't need to hide it. You do want me to bury my cock inside you today, do you not?"

'_Okay, fuckable and acceptable. Got it!'_

"Yes, Master. It would be my honor to service you anywhere, anytime," she cooed, making my jeans even tighter.

While she dressed, I grabbed a bag from the closet in the playroom and started putting a little bit of everything in it. I had decided last night that if Isabella needed a stronger Dom with stricter rules, I would do that for her.

"Isabella, I have something for you," I hissed when I walked in to see her sliding into a pencil skirt that was slit all the way up the left side to her outer hip.

Her eyes twinkled and a silent smile crept across her cheeks when I held up the matching leash to her collar. She had never seen this. I had purchased it when I had the collar made. It was designed to look like a wrap around necklace.

"Step forward and turn around," I ordered.

A thrill shot through me as I wrapped the chain around her slender neck twice before fastening it to her collar via lobster claw clasps.

'_Oh god! He bought me a leash. That makes up for having to meet his family all at once.'_

Sighing loudly, she stroked the metal letting me know she liked it, but I wanted to hear it uttered from her delicious lips.

"Isabella, do you like the leash? It was specially made so it would look like a necklace, until I unravel it."

"Yes, Master, I love it."

"We'll use it once we are in the playroom. Today we are doing a trial run to see if everything is the way we want it. Alice thinks you are going to love it."

'_We get to see the playroom? This definitely makes up for being overwashed last night.'_

I extended my arm as her signal to let me guide her to the car, and as always she fell into her place on my arm. If Alice was indeed correct, I would have to start taking Isabella out more than just to pleasure classes.

Once we were both settled in and pulling out of the driveway, I pulled out my phone. There was invitation that needed an RSVP.

She answered on the second ring, "Diana, its Edward Cullen."

"Good morning, Edward. It's a pleasure to hear from you. Are you calling to accept my invite to our party this weekend?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Isabella and I will be attending, but not partaking in the scenes."

'_We're going? Christ, I can't wait. I wonder what he'll want me to wear?'_

"That's wonderful! You and Isabella will have a wonderful time. I look forward to seeing you then."

"Yes, see you on Saturday." Hanging up the phone, I couldn't help but notice Bella was nearly vibrating in her seat.

'_I have to wax when we get home. I wouldn't want him disappointed in me if I am not pristine.'_

My cock twitched against the zipper of my pants. I had been waiting to broach the subject of using hot wax on her. The thought of it had my mouth watering with excitement. For the rest of the ride, I lost myself in Bella's mind as she made her check list of things she needed to do for Saturday. We we're going to have a little practice with going out since she would need to shop for it.

Bella started to fidget as we crossed the city limits into Forks. Her thoughts jumbled as she remembered her short time in Forks. Reaching out, I took her hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze. Thankfully that seemed to calm her rattled nerves.

Bella gasped when I pulled down the long, wooded road that led to my family's home. _'Holy shit! He's moving us out here? Christ, look at the size of the house.'_

"Isabella? Focus! You don't leave my side. I'm the one you need to focus on. Being here is no different than being at the cottage. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

I quickly left the car and went to retrieve her. There was no way I would let her out of my sight here. The memories of my almost assault would keep me from ever allowing that.

Isabella tightened her grip on my arm as I led her to the door. Everyone's thoughts were swirling in my mind. Granted they were friendly and reassuring, but since she couldn't hear them, they wouldn't help Bella.

Alice, of course, opened the door before we could enter the house.

"Bella, it's so good to see you," she chirped.

"Isabella, you have permission to speak to everyone today," I reassured her.

"Hello, Alice. Thank you, Master." I couldn't help but smile.

"Come inside, everyone is waiting to meet you."

Alice was right. Everyone was waiting in the living room. Even as I led her in, Isabella still refused to look at anyone. To her it was no different than at pleasure classes.

"Good afternoon, Bella. It's nice that you could come by today," Carlisle greeted her smiling.

"Bella, you remember my husband Jasper and Esme. This is Emmett and Rosalie. You have seen them before at Vernon's."

"Hello," Isabella softly replied, peeking up to see their faces.

"Why don't you and Edward join us on the couch?" Alice grabbed Bella's hand, but she wouldn't move until I did.

When I took the few needed steps to the couch, she finally complied. Patting my lap, I signaled where she was to sit. There was no denying how pleased I was that she wasn't struggling with what she needed to do. If she wanted to go out more, she would have to be on her best behavior.

I'll be the first to admit it was painful and pleasurable to have her slide onto my lap. Painful because, yeah I was hard as a rock; and pleasurable because, yeah, like I said, I was hard as a rock.

"Bella, how's it hanging?" Emmett's voice vibrated throughout the room.

'_Did he seriously think I would tell him that my Master was hung like none other? I saw enough videos to know!'_

"Emmett, I swear, if you ask about my cock again, we're leaving," I ground out.

"Chill, dude. We all know you have the most sought after junk." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

If Bella wasn't clinging to me, I would have pile driven him right through the floor. "Emmett! Manners! There are ladies present and you will not make them leave with your gutter mouth!" Esme snarled, startling Isabella.

'_Did he have to remind me that I am not worthy of my Master? I hate thinking about…'_

Fuck! I hate when her thoughts cut out. It's like she has bad wiring or some shit. Every time it gets to something useful, she goes blank. What the hell! It's like she doesn't want to give me the answers I'm desperately seeking.

'_Edward, I see now why you want to protect her. You can avoid all the signs, but I know. I can see you love her, even if you won't admit it. So help me, if you hurt her, I will remove your dick!' _Rose smiled at me.

'_It's amazing, she's not afraid of us. The only time she feels any anxiety is when Esme talks.' _I nodded to Jasper too slight for Bella to notice.

'_Dude, is that a leash? Don't even pretend it's not! How cool is that. Can I take her for a walk?' _I growled too low for Isabella to hear, but everyone looked at Emmett suddenly.

"Isabella, come with me, I'd like to show you my room." I deliberately stared down my family not wanting them to interrupt us.

'_I wonder where the assault happened?'_

Like the perfect sub that she is, she leapt off my lap and waited for me to lead her. Grabbing her hand instead of waiting for her to be guided by my arm, I dragged her up the stairs. As soon as we busted through the door, I spun her so her ass was flush with my erection. She moaned when I grounded against her.

"Kneel on the floor with your arms and chest splayed against the chaise lounge," I demanded.

"Yes, Master," she gushed and moved into position.

Roughly shoving her skirt up to her hips, I ogled my sub. One quick slap turned her ass an adorable shade of pink, it suited her. Before she could think about it, I shoved two fingers into her heated core. Feeling how she was already moist for me had me aching to dive in deep. In three passes, she was ready for me.

"Not a peep, Isabella," I hissed, entering her in one fluid motion.

'_Oh God! I just want to scream.'_

She didn't need to know the whole family would hear her pants anyway. I really didn't care if they knew what I was doing, however, I didn't want Bella feeling uncomfortable by knowing, my per say parents, knew the intimate things I did to her body.

Tugging on the still wrapped leash tilted her head back and arched her back. The way she chewed her lower lip had me thrusting faster. Her eyes cinched shut as she fought to keep silent. Using my knees, I forced her knees apart a little more. I grabbed her hips so I could glide in deeper. Every shudder of her internal muscles hugged my shaft.

I wrapped myself around her. My lips kissed and nipped at her neck. The pulsing in her vein surged faster. Reaching into her shirt, I searched out her swollen peaks.

'_Oh yes…right there…God, I need to…' _Shaking her head, she tried to fight the urge.

It only took a few more pounds against her before I reached my threshold. Simultaneously, I sucked her earlobe into my mouth, tugged on both her nipples with my fingers, and pulled out to slam back in. Her hands fisted around the leather, grasping as if her life depended on it. When will she learn nothing will save her from me?

Silently she flushed and gasped. I knew she was ready to fail.

"Cum," I breathed into her ear.

'_Thank you!' _she internally shrieked.

Panting, she shivered and locked down around my throbbing shaft. Her body flailed beneath me forcing my release from my cock. In long cool spurts, I spilled into her.

I pulled her against my chest and kissed my way to her lips. I swallowed her sigh with my mouth.

Pulling out forced me to suppress my own groan. I hated having to leave her heaven, but I couldn't very well walk around with her attached to me, even if it's what I wanted.

After righting her skirt, I helped her up and together we went to continue our visit with the family.

For the next hour we sat and tried to coax Bella to talk a bit. Mostly she listened to the family talking about the cottage and trivial things like that. After Esme made Bella her lunch and she had eaten, it was time for us to go see the cottage. It took a while to get her to the cottage without her noticing my abnormalities. Once we reached the clearing, Bella was in heaven.

'_It's so beautiful, and peaceful.'_

"Bella, can I show you around?" Esme hoped.

"No, I'll take care of that. Thank you for making it for us, but some things need to be done in private." Esme nodded her understanding and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Esme," Bella whispered without looking at her.

"You're welcome. I know it doesn't make up for the pain I have caused you two." Esme's thoughts though not directed at me, confirmed she knew it would be a long struggle to get back into our good graces.

"Isabella, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," I whispered against her flesh as I unwrapped the leash. "Walk with me," I purred.

Her pulse raced against my lips when I kissed my favorite jugular vein. Stepping away, I tugged ever so gently on the platinum cord. Once inside I pulled her back into my embrace.

"Look up, Isabella. I want you to see your new home."

She released a shaky breath when she looked up. _'Wow…it's stunning. Look at all the bookshelves. They're beautiful. Ummm…Stop thinking with your thighs, Bella.'_

"Will you be happy here?" I stroked her cheek with my fingers.

"Yes, Master," she sighed.

"The playroom is in the basement. Follow me." The venom in my stomach fluttered as I led the way.

Bella was nearly panting when she heard me unlock the padlock on the door. Esme's padlock would do nothing to dissuade a vampire from getting in, though it did add to the excitement. Grabbing her leash again, I led her down the marble staircase.

I froze with my jaw dropped as I looked around the room. Dungeon was right. Thankfully, Bella hadn't looked up yet to see me momentarily floored by the presence the room gave off. Of course, my cock felt it.

Mortared walls held dangling chains with leather and metal shackles hanging from one. A new St. Andrew's cross adorned another wall. A king size, black lacquer, four poster bed with permanently mounted hand cuffs covered in black satin bedding sat against the far wall. Snapping my jaw shut managed to keep the venom from drooling out of my mouth.

I knew Isabella had started glancing around the room by her scent. Her arousal permeated the air stirring the mass in my pants that begged for escape. At that point, it was becoming an outright revolt in my jeans.

"Master, is this really ours?"

"Yes, Isabella. It really is, and I want you naked, on the bed, now!" The sound of my slapping her ass hard enough to make her groan teased my ears.

While she readied herself, I went to the bathroom for a moment. Looking over everything I brought in the bag, a plan of action formed.

**A/N sorry for the wait, I won't say life got in the way because I would be lying. I was actually finishing my first book to for publication. You can find it at http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / publishinghouse / books / detail / 14 (yeah remove the spaces.)**

**http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=-mKHaThB_uY Made this video for you guys hope you like it review and let me know!**

**Be My Sub has made it into the final voting round for the Inspired Awards. This ****time it's a breeze to vote, I just did. It's up for best Edward under 1000 and Best lemon under 1000. I hope you'll take a moment to vote:**

**Http : / inspiredfanficawards . blogspot . com / 2011 /02/ nominations-have-closed . html?zx=a1be821e957e5fc (Don't forget to remove the spaces.) Show it some love ends on the 13th of March**

****

While you're there a friend has an awesome Jasper and Bella story in there is you're interested in sending it some love:

Going Under for the Third Time is nominated in:

(busymommy): Best Jasper under 100 reviews

Best Emmett under 1000 reviews

Best Non-Canon Pairing under 1000 reviews

Best Sexual tension under 1000 reviews

Best Angst under 1000 reviews

Best Emmett under 2000 reviews

Best Non-canon Under 2000 reviews

Smoky Rooms and Hardwood Floors is nominated for:

Best Secondary Pairing Canon unrestricted reviews

Best One Shot unrestricted reviews


	14. Chapter 14 The new playroom

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own Twilight, but I have one hell of a twisted mind and I do love to play!**

**Thanks Dazzleglo for your awesomeness! Love yeah girl!**

**Be sure to read the authors note at the end its important!**

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 14**

Recap:

_"Master, is this really ours?"_

_"Yes, Isabella. It really is, and I want you naked, on the bed, now!" The sound of my slapping her ass hard enough to make her groan teased my ears._

_While she readied herself, I went to the bathroom for a moment. Looking over everything I brought in the bag, a plan of action formed._

_End Recap._

Today was promising to be one hell of a day. Not knowing what to pack exactly made it even more than exciting than I thought it would.

I couldn't wait to turn her bottom a new shade of red with the 18 inch ruler paddle. It was beautifully crafted from solid Bloodwood. The ruler I hoped would make her cringe in delighted anticipation. Twisting it in my hand, I hardened at the thought of how it would feel striking her with it. I put it on the sink and continued to search out more things. I added the aloe lotion for her after care, a black leather blindfold, and the Wartenberg Pinwheel I had recently decided I wanted to try.

The pins were pointy enough to feel quite stimulating wherever they go, but aren't sharp enough to puncture the skin, unless excessive pressure was used. Which for Bella, I had to be very careful not to puncture her flesh, being my singer had its disadvantages.

Toeing off my Ferragamo loafers, I stripped out of the button down and t-shirt I was wearing. My raging hard on was throbbing, painfully pressing against the zipper of the form-fitted designer jeans Alice insisted on buying me. I undid the black denim to provide some relief.

Scooping up the pile, I moved back into the playroom. Nothing compares to the sight of Isabella in her submissive pose on her knees, ass in the air with her head down on the bed, hair splayed out, and her arms running parallel to her legs.

After dropping everything onto the bed, I crawled up behind her. "Isabella, do you have any idea what seeing you like this does to me?" I traced her spine with my finger from the nape of her neck to her tail bone.

"Let me tell what you do to me. You look like a banquet for me to feast on." Locking my hands around her wrists, I lowered my face and licked her pussy from the clit to entrance causing her to moan out. "Mmmm, I love the way you taste on my tongue," I mumbled against her sensitive flesh.

Grabbing her firm ass cheeks in my hands, I squeezed them tightly. "One lick is just not enough. I expect to hear you as I make you cum with my mouth. Is that understood, Isabella?"

"Yes, Master. Anything you wish," she cooed.

Gripping her hands again so she couldn't move, I started licking in earnest. She instantly started moaning when I messaged her swollen nub with my tongue. Isabella moaned and tried to stretch when I inserted my tongue into her wet and throbbing canal. After a few thrusts, she was panting for more.

"Oh God! Please, Master? I love having your tongue buried deep in me."

Instead of thrusting, I pushed in as far as I could and started swirling it against her super-heated walls.

"Master!" she growled as her walls locked down from her first orgasm in the new playroom.

And, like a good Master, I didn't stop until I was sure I received ever drop possible of her essence. With a kiss to her rosette, I released her hands and sat back on my haunches. Grabbing the blind fold, I ordered Bella to sit up so I could secure it. She sighed when I put it on.

_'I like when he does this. It adds so much to the sensations.'_

"Lay flat on your stomach. I am going to handcuff you down for this. I can't have you moving when I use the pinwheel for the first time," I instructed.

'_This is promising to be our best session yet. I know he won't hurt me.'_

She didn't hesitate to assume the desired position. From my position between her legs I had no problem securing her ankles; thankfully, Esme had seen to it they were adjustable. Sliding off the bed and moving to the right side, I latched her wrist into place. Watching her stay perfectly still had me wondering if she agreed to be changed what would I use to keep her restrained. Would she need any?

Once the left side was done, I moved back between her legs. Grabbing the pinwheel, I started at her skull and ran it down her neck continuing to her ass cheeks.

'_Oh, that does feel good.'_

I made sure both her butt cheeks received the same treatment before moving on to her sex and inner thighs. Her sharp gasp when I ran it over her slit had my erection straining harder. I nearly flew off the bed when she giggled and wiggled her toes when I ran it over the underside of her feet. She was ticklish.

'_Stay still! Stay still!'_ She was doing her best not to react.

"Isabella, I can't wait any longer. I need you, now." I kissed my way up following the slight indents left by the pinwheel.

"Please, Master, I'm aching to please you," she panted.

"And, please me you will," I groaned, grinding my cock against her.

Shoving my jeans and boxers down and off, I moved back into place. Grabbing her hips, I slid straight in. She hissed when I filled her completely. My eyes cinched shut as I paused to savor her wet heat. Isabella was always tight, but even tighter after I orally pleased her.

"You were made to fit just me," I moaned and pulled back. "No one else can have you," I groaned, pushing back in.

'_Only yours.'_

"Yes, Master!"

Moving my hands to wrap them around her shoulders, I pressed my entire body against hers. Using just my hips to thrust, I increased my pace. I nuzzled and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"I can't survive without you anymore!" I whimpered as I reached a feverish pace.

'_As I can't without you.'_

"I won't leave you!" she screeched.

"No. You. Won't." I punctuated my words with my last three thrusts. "Cum, Isabella," I grunted into her ear.

"Thank you, Master!" When she seized around my shaft, she milked my release from my loins.

"Fuck me!" I cursed as I shot my cold release into her.

'_I am!'_

My marble skin stuck to her sweaty flesh as we panted trying to regulate our breathing again. Halfheartedly, I slid out of her heaven. I moved from the bed to unlatch her from her locked down position. Grabbing the cream, I began rubbing her wrists and ankles.

"You're doing very well today. Your service to me is always perfect. And, I have a treat for you. I have a new paddle I want to use. I know I have not tried too many spanking toys, but I had to have this for you when I saw it online."

Her eyes twinkled when I held up the ruler paddle. _'Seriously? Nothing says I want to spank you like a new paddle.'_

"Lie on your back, and let's see if this excites you as much as it does me."

Starting off with light taps, I flicked the ruler onto her pebbled nipples careful not to cause her any pain. Her arching back told me I succeeded.

"I want to hear you, my lovely submissive."

"More please," she breathed.

Moving lower, I tapped her thighs twice each. "That feels so good."

The ruler was perfectly shaped for my next strike. Using just a touch of pressure my strike landed on the tiny patch of curls covering her mound. "Master!" her shriek caught me off guard. Dropping the paddle, I quickly tore the blind fold off. She had one tear slipping down her cheek.

"Isabella, are you all right? Please? Did I hurt you?" I crushed her head against my chest.

"I'm sorry, Master," she wept, clinging to me. "I can learn to endure the pain. Don't replace me."

"No, Isabella. You will not learn to live with the pain. I am sorry. It's my fault. I will never hurt you again."

I sealed my promise when I crushed my lips to hers. When she opened up to allow my tongue entrance, I knew she had forgiven me, but I was still torn up inside. Reaching into my hair, she pulled me down so I hovered above her. If she wanted me closer, she would have it. In truth I wanted to be as close to her as she would allow. I knew better than to slap her with too much pressure after she was swollen by two orgasms, what was I thinking?

I broke it off to allow her to breathe; she wasn't showing any signs she was going to. Wrapping her legs around my hips, she pulled herself up so that her core gyrated against me. Apparently, she needed more closeness. She lifted her hips further and slid onto my renewed erection. I froze, afraid I would hurt her again. Bella rode me even though she was under me. When she started pulling herself onto me harder, I had to stop it. Resting my forehead against her, but still staying lifted above her, I tried not to move.

'_Love me,'_ I thought as she pushed up again.

'_I do…'_ her brain mumbled as if it heard me.

Did she really just hear me? I decided to test this theory.

'_Look me in the eyes, Isabella,'_ I demanded in my mind.

I gasped when her eyes snapped open. When she bit her lip, I had no choice but to kiss and suck it into my mouth. When I released it and smiled, her eyes fluttered shut again.

'_Did he really just say love me?'_

"Isabella, I don't want to fuck. After hurting you, I need something softer." I moaned, rubbing against her in return.

My hips could no longer stay still, I started pushing my cock in with hard strokes, and then they slowed and caressed her center lovingly. Running her hands up from my shoulders, they searched out my hair, but not to scratch or tug, it was caressing and caring.

This was the second time we had enjoyed each other vanilla style, and to be honest, I wanted her both ways. The evidence was clear as day from the coil in my stomach tightening with each stroke, my climax was building, and I savored it. I knew she was ready when her walls quivered.

After causing her pain, there was no way I would let myself finish before her. She needed to know I loved her. Not just think it. So I did the only thing I could think of. I waited for her to cum and I came with her.

"I love you, Isabella," I bellowed.

"I love you, too, Master," she croaked.

I smiled and panted across her chest. "Would you mind calling me, Edward, when you say you love me?"

Biting her lip, she mentally debated herself before answering, "I love you, Edward."

"Would it be okay if I called you, Bella, when I say I love you?" Her smile said it all.

"Yes. But, you'll still be my Master, right? I can't…" I locked my lips onto hers.

Pulling away, "I will always be your Master. We'll just be a couple like Dianna and her sub. Is that acceptable?" I couldn't help but hold my breath. Everything hinged on her answer.

"I've never been part of a couple. Will anything change?"

"Not if you don't want it to. We can fuck and we can make love. We'll still be living 24/7 only every now and then, we'll have sex vanilla style. You won't be punished when we are. All you need to do is ask for vanilla and I will know to be Edward and not Master." I tilted her chin to look me in the eyes.

"As long as nothing else changes. I was afraid if you knew, you'd send me away."

"There will be no sending you away. Nothing will change. I will still be the same Master I was before. Only now, when we are not in a scene, we can talk, take a walk, or read together. I'll make it easy for you. When you want to be vanilla call me Edward. And when I want to be vanilla I'll call you Bella."

"Yes, that's easier," she sighed and snuggled against my cold flesh.

Holding her close, I sighed into her hair, "Isabella, remember your promise to stay away from La Push."

"Yes, Master," she sighed.

She suddenly thought about her last visit there, the one that had upset me so much. It was mind-blowing to see it without her mind cutting off, and very informative.

**A/N Next chapter of Bella's memories can be seen at http : / thetwinklings . blogspot . com / 2011 / 03 / hello-everyone-and-happy-friday-i-hope . html ?zx=33698cf18078dcec (remove the spaces). For the next week. After that I will post it for anyone who doesn't want to see it there. It's Bella's POV and it holds many of the answers you seek. This story is Edward's so this is a rare occasion where you will see anything from Bella's POV.**

**To see anything described here go to: http : / www . stockroom . com **

**18 inch ruler: Bloodwood is a hardwood imported from South America, it was a deep blood-red, and it's incredibly dense. The wood is often used by woodworkers for its natural ability to take a polish, and its unmistakable red coloring.**

**Pinwheel: Similar looking to a pizza cutter, the pinwheel of prickly little pins could be rolled over a person's skin, causing a unique, tingly sensation, which many subs respond to quite excitedly.**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15  The memories

**Disclaimer, yeah, yeah, yeah i don't own Twilight! But hey, I do own Mocked by Destiny, so alls good! **

**Thanks Dazzleglo for be you usual beta greatness.**

**Here's a special chapter I wrote for a blog. I have been asked to do Bella's side of this story...we'll see. I am having a hard time writing nowadays. I guess pooring out my heart and not having it appreciated is weighting too heavily on me. No that's not a plea for reviews. I learned long ago that it doesn't matter, you will do what you want and I will not resort to any form of trying to get you to do something you don't want. So let's look at the happy shall we? Here's your long awaited Bella's view and some of the answers you have been looking for! Happy Reading! And thank you for making this my best fanfiction to date.**

**Be My Sub **

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's memories**

With Edward out of town, I had a lot of time to think about how my life has changed since I came to Forks. It's hard to believe it's been almost two years since I was sent away and abandoned by my mom and her new husband. Apparently, I was in the way.

I always knew I was different. I needed to be lead, not followed. In phoenix I lived apart from my peers. They had a laid back southern way to them that I couldn't connect with. What I needed they couldn't provide. There was no denying that whenever someone used a certain tone toward me, my knees would go weak.

I liked, no, needed to be told what to do. My doctor was the one who noticed my peculiar habits first. He constantly checked my spine for abnormalities, but it was always perfect. Then my other quirks surfaced. The fact that I wouldn't walk in front of anyone was only the beginning. He tested me once in verbal commands. Most of his commands went unnoticed by my brain. It was when he pulled out his formal, stern tone did I actually listen to him. My parents were kept out of the loop on these facts. They were the last ones I wanted to know I was a freak. In the end Dr. Adams said I had a naturally submissive personality. Great, now there's a label I wanted plastered on my forehead.

Things were looking up when Cha - my dad asked me to come stay with him. The day I arrived in Folks, I knew my life would change, but I didn't fully understand how. That soon changed.

Not long after arriving, Charlie was torn away from me. At first, his deputy's didn't believe me when I told them I watched from my bedroom window as he was dragged into the woods behind the house by three hooded figures. That soon changed when the discovered the blood trail. It was concluded that no one my size could have subdued and dragged him off. Um…yeah, pretty sure that's what I had told them. Search parties combed the woods for days looking for him. They even brought in our tracking friends from the Reservation. His body was never found.

That's when my life went from bad to worse. No one wanted me. My mom and Phil flat out refused to come get me. With Charlie's disappearance still in the news, the media went crazy over the fact that no one would step forward and take me in. Eventually Billy Black came to the station.

"Bella, you can't stay here. Come on, you can stay with Jacob and me," was all he said when he grabbed my bags.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob greeted me with cheesy grin and hug.

"Hey, Jake," I sighed, happy to see someone who didn't think I was a burden.

"I'm giving up my room for you. Me and Dad are going to bunk up," he laughed.

"I don't want to put you out. I can sleep on the couch or floor or whatever," I mumbled looking at my feet.

"Don't be silly. It's all good," he chuckled, leading me to their truck.

Billy never said another word when we drove to the Reservation. I can't say if he looked at me since I never took my eyes off my hands. A telltale sign I was nervous, the wringing of my hands. I had always avoided eye contact, it made me uncomfortable.

At first everything went well. I started going to school on the Rez. with the other kids. Everyone was really cool in the beginning. I hit it right off with Leah Clearwater. She knew instantly what I was, and for her it was no big deal. We understood each other.

I'll never forget the night Leah, Jake and I sat up all night talking about my issues. It was the first time I kissed anyone.

Seeing Leah leaning in expectantly had me wanting to please her. I wanted to feel her smooth luscious lips moving against mine. With a tender brush of her lips I melted. Without a second thought, I leaned closer. It wasn't that I was gay, but I was desperate for the feel of someone to touch me. And touch me she did. Pushing her hands into my hair she tugged my face closer. Her taut lips willed mine to follow her and they did.

Leaning me back against the couch, she moved her hands from my hair to my shoulders and held them down in a show of force. An excited moan opened my lips slightly, giving her the opportunity to slide her tongue along my parted lips.

She laughed when she leaned back.

"Bella, if you're going to survive in the life, you need to be trained." I peeked up to see her smiling at me.

"What life? What training?"

"Please, I didn't need a doctor's report to tell me the obvious. Your body screams submissive. The only problem is, too many people, and not just Dominants, will take advantage of that. You need to be trained so we can find you a Dom who will protect you." Shaking her head she smiled. "We'll train you, but we don't share so our contact with you will be very limited."

"No worries, Bells. I won't be fucking you." Jake grinned, calming me a little.

"When do we start?" I whispered, looking around to ensure no one was going to walk in.

"Dad's out playing cards tomorrow night. We'll start then," Jake laughed.

The next 24 hours were the longest of my life. I had no idea what was involved in the training. However, I'll admit researching it on the internet after Billy went to bed, had my panties dripping. Just the pictures alone had my hand drifting into my sleep pants. Hidden under the covers, I explored my girlie bits for the first time. Starting with just one finger at first, I slid it around looking for whatever would feel good. The slickness made the search easier because it all felt good. But the piece der resistance was the tiny nub that sent shockwaves rippling through my body.

Seeing all the beautiful cocks on the screen pushed my fingers to dance around my clit and dip inside my pussy. Biting my lip, I tried to stifle the moans that want to slip out. Using one finger, I pumped slowly then faster as the burning in my stomach. By the time I added another one I was f ready to burst.

By the time I got to the sex vids I was bucking my hips at the sounds of the moans and grunts that were playing in my earphones. Every delightful sound pushed me toward the finale. Biting my lip, I came along with the ones making the videos. When my bliss from my first ever orgasm faded, I found I was at peace with the idea of how my life would go.

I was practically vibrating out of my own skin by the time Billy left for the Clearwater's. Releasing a giggle, I stood by and watched Jake and Leah phase. There was no giggling the first time I watched them take on their wolf forms. It scared the crap out of me, but with time it was something I grew used to. Now I saw them as something beautiful to be admired.

Jumping on to Leah's back, I held on tight as she dashed through the trees. Jake had told me we were going to a hidden cabin where he and Leah could be themselves. At the speed they moved we were there before I gauge the actual distance we had traveled. The freeness that they had was mindboggling. They could just be who they were and no one cared. The pack knew what they did, but it didn't matter, they never had to deal with being judged.

By the time Leah slid me off her back, Jake was already on his knees at her feet. I was instantly drawn to follow him in his need to please her. She smiled broadly when I dropped to my knees and mimicked Jake's stance.

"That's very good my sub, and friend," she purred, walking around us checking for flaws.

"Jake, you will only do what I tell you to do to Bella. Even though she is not my sub, I expect her to also listen to my commands. Bella, do you agree to only do as I tell you?"

"Yes, ma'am," I hummed, remembering everything I had read.

"Very good, follow me inside and let the fun begin," she chuckled.

Staying behind Jake I walked into a treasure trove of a playroom. The whole cabin was the playroom. It was wall to wall toys, whips, floggers, and chains, lots of chains.

"Bella, for now I want you to sit in this chair. I am going to show you, on Jake, a few things that I am going to do to you next. I want you to see them before we try them out." She stroked my cheek as Jake mounted the table and assumed his back down position.

From the first slap of her crop I was immediately wet. It wasn't seeing it used on Jake that turn me on, it was just the sound of the leather slapping against his thigh. The moan that he released had me wanting to be on the table. The care that she gave him when she was done pelting his flesh several more times with her leather was a stunning sight. I wanted someone to care about me like that. I have never wanted something so much in my life.

"Come here, Bella. I want you to see the correct way to suck dick." She grinned.

Scooting closer, I couldn't help but gawk at her firm and loving strokes as she prepared him. Jake was in such a blissful state that I think an atomic bomb wouldn't have pulled him from it. Every moan and groan spurred Leah on as she pulled him into her mouth before popping it back out.

"Every man is different. Adjust your strokes for each one. Gauge his reaction then change it up. If you don't let him feel and see how much you love to suck his cock, he won't have a mind blowing experience." Jake shivered when she lick him from his ass to his tip.

I watched on as she made love to his shaft. The attention she lavished on it was something I had never seen before. Jake groaned in protest when she stopped.

"Don't even think about cuming yet. I am nowhere done with you," she purred.

"Bella, come here and wrap your fingers around this beautiful cock." It felt weird, but I did it all the same.

Once her hands overlapped mine, she showed me the different pressures to use. Her thumb guided mine up along his vein and rubbed his tip. His reddened flesh throbbed, awaiting Leah's order.

"Cum, Jake," she demanded, and just like that his juices spurted out in long, super-heated spurts across his stomach.

"Thank you, Mistress," he whimpered.

"Now, Bella, get undressed and we are going to show what you can expect. We're going to go very easy on you getting you used to the toys of the trade.

Biting my lip, I nodded and did what she asked. Neither of them looked at me like I was insane. They were the closest thing to family I had. Jake, being the gentleman, helped me up onto the table. Taking a few deep breaths, I spread out as Jake had done. Jake smiled at me pleased with my position.

"Tie her down loosely, Jake," Leah instructed.

A thrill shot through me as he tied the robes around my wrist. By the time he had done all four limbs tied, I was ready to explode.

"Bella, you are positively soaking wet. You're liking this, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I panted.

She had me from the first snap of her crop. There was no denying it, she was right; this was what my life was missing to make it right. Just the slight sting from her strike had my pussy throbbing, desperate for a climax.

"Bella, for tonight only you may cum as many times as your body wants. After tonight we will work on endurance." All I could hear was the tone of her authority.

"We're also not going to be popping that cherry of yours. Your future Master might like the honor of doing it himself," she laughed.

She was right about that. Edward took great pleasure in taking that. He didn't even punish me for not telling him about it before hand. Hey, there was no box on the application for virgins. I had been fully trained just not fully fucked.

For months we worked on everything from whips, floggers, temperatures, endurance. Leah even had Jake teach me how to eat her pussy. I never did, but I knew what to do in case my future Master wanted me to. I spent hours sucking on all different sized dildos.

A week before we were caught by Billy Leah had received a newsletter with a new sub search. After calling the number she was convinced that this would be the one. It wasn't, and neither were the next five others I applied for. None of them were even interested in a test run or anything. I was always the first one dismissed.

On a particularly nasty night, my next nightmare began. Billy walked in on the three of us during one of our scenes. Without a word he grabbed me and dragged me out the door. Throwing me to the ground I landed in a puddle. I staggered to get back up, but I was crying so hard that by the time I reached my feet, he was slamming the door in my face. My naked body shivered from the cold pelting rain. I had hoped when Jake came out that I might be allowed in to at least get dressed. When I saw he was carrying my clothes in his hand, I knew.

"Sorry, Bella, he won't let you back in," Jake sighed, handing me my things.

"Yeah, I gathered," I sniffled.

Grabbing me into one of his world renowned bear hugs, he held me and let me sob it all out. I was unwanted yet again.

"Leah made you another appointment next week. Here's the address. Charlie's old boat is still at the dock. Take it to Seattle and I'll meet you there with your truck and stuff tomorrow." With one last squeeze I let him go.

After I dressed in the barn, I did what he suggested. My first night on the boat was a sleepless nightmare. As promised he dropped off my truck with all my possessions the next day.

When the day arrived for the appointment, I braced myself to be sent packing. To my surprise I wasn't sent right out. In fact, I was one of only five that were asked to stay. The man guarding the door looked fucking scary.

The first one in was a leggy blond with pale blue eyes. Five minutes later she exited looking defeated. That was strange to me, but I shrugged it off. I knew I would soon be joining her in the parking lot. The next three were in and out just as fast. Maybe he wasn't making his decision today I thought.

"Isabella Swan, he'll see you now," his southern voice rang out.

Rushing to my feet, I almost fell over the chair leg. Knowing I would be out as fast as I walked in kept me calm as I entered the dark room. The only sound I could hear was a hissing noise. Blinking quickly I tried to adjust me eyes and failed. It was too dark for me to see anything.

All I could think was I hoped he wasn't too rough the first time around. I wondered why we're in the dark. Didn't he want to see me before he decided? He probably wouldn't want me anyway; I was too inexperienced for everyone else. Why should this time be any different?

"Take off your clothes," his stern velvet voice called me to attention.

Stripping down slowly like Leah had showed me had my pulse racing with excitement. By the time I had shed my black jeans I was beyond aroused. I had never gotten this far before. My application was usually enough to discard me.

"Walk forward," voice call for my submission.

I had never done walk through a room without any lights on before so I hoped I wouldn't trip.

"Stop, turn left, take three steps and turn right." Again his tone demanded for me to follow without question.

"Kneel." Unable to resist, i dropped to my knees as I ordered and waited.

He smelled delightful when I inhaled deeply.

"Crawl to me!" he demanded in a whisper.

On my hands and knees, I did as I was asked to do. Each small scoot forward had my heartbeat racing. When I felt his knees at my shoulders I paused and waited for his next order. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped from my parted lips when I felt on cool finger slid along my moist slit. My brain instant fumbled for coherent thoughts. But I wasn't lost enough to miss the sound of him undoing his pants

All I could think was don't screw this up Bella! He's giving you a chance for the life you want! Please him!

His raspy voice order, "Open your pretty, little mouth for me."

Licking my lips, I readied my mouth for him. At this point I was aching for a little attention. Remembering Jakes advice, I kept my eyes shut and my arms hanging by my side. Leaning forward I waited for his next move.

It was all I could do not to purr when he slipped his fingers into my hair. My excitement got the best of me when he pulled me forward another few inches and I slipped my tongue out hoping for a taste. God he tasted so sweet. I heard his slight moan and hoped he liked it.

'_Oh…tastes so good, not salty, but sweet - like honey," _I moaned to myself.

When he slowly lowered my mouth to meet his cock at first I couldn't how cold he felt against my lips. But, I quickly discarded that idea. I figured I was so used to the overheated pack that my gauge was off. The pack's body temperature was 108 degrees. Of course a human would be cooler than that.

So cold…so good…like a honey and vanilla popsicle, I thought to myself_._

I was shocked when he suddenly pulled his hands out of my hair and gripped the chair. I doubled my efforts hoping to please him. The best I could deduce was he didn't like it. If he has been enjoying it wouldn't he have moaned or grunted anything? Jake always did.

Remembering my training I did everything Leah had showed me. I licked, nibbled and sucked him in varying degrees. I took hope in the fact that he had started panting. Grabbing his shaft in my hands I worked him harder until all of a sudden his cock throbbed and exploded in my mouth. I swallowed everything he offered and licked him clean. I was not prepared for his next statemnent.

Stroking my cheek with his finger he whispered, "Isabella Swan, please…Be My Sub."

Yeah, you bet I was baffled! I wanted to scream from the rooftops, but he hadn't tod me to answer him yet.

"You may answer verbally," he sighed, irritated.

"I would like to call you Master very much Sir," I gushed.

"You should be very proud of yourself, you sucked my cock beautifully. Tonight, I am going to send you an email with everything you need to do before we meet again to put my collar on your neck. Your application says you do not work or go to school, is that correct? Answer all my questions verbally until I specify otherwise," his voice was stern and inflexible and I was thriving on it.

"Yes, Sir," I answered.

"You were informed that I will come to the apartment I have procured for you at any time, correct again?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied without hesitation.

"J. will have all the necessary forms for you to fill out. Know from the moment you sign them you belong to me and I don't share," I shivered at his closeness, his breath tickling my neck.

"Understood, Sir." I didn't care what he looked like. He knew what I did and he gave it to me. I wanted to please him.

"There is an address with directions, a blackberry and a set of keys on the desk. You will go straight home, pack your belongings and be at that address when I email you."

I wanted to tell him everything was in my truck. But decided I'd just go straight there and be ready when he contacted me. My pussy was already begging for him. Even though I wasn't wearing his collar I knew my orgasms belonged to him.

"Once I am gone, I want you to put your clothes back on and be sitting quietly in the chair when J. comes back. You will behave or you will be gone. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," I pledge, unwilling to screw up what I had been searching for.

I sighed when I heard him redressing. It meant I would have to wait a while longer before I gave him the ultimate gift of my servitude, my virginity. When the lights flashed on, I found myself alone in the room. For a minute, I thought I imagined the whole thing, and then I saw the things he said he would leave on the desk. Scrambling around, I redressed quickly and sat in the chair, waiting for J.

J. didn't seem surprised to see when he entered. Instead he grabbed a folder marked Edward Cullen and passed me all the usual forms from the check list to the agreement. I had heard that name around the Rez. The Pack wasn't fond of that family, though they never said why. I took my time and read them closely before filling them out and handing them back.

"Congratulations, Isabella. I hope you make Mr. Cullen very happy. He has been looking for someone for quite a while," he smirked.

The way he ogled me made me eager to leave. The moment he said I could leave, I practically ran for the door.

"Earth to Bella, you in there?" I laughed as Jake waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just missing my Master," I giggled.

"Are you ever going to tell us about him?"

"Definitely not," I cackled.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. No guarentee on when the next update will be but I will try to get rid of the writing blues. This story is up for Fic of the month want to show it your love? please vote for it before 4/20/11 at http : / tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com ?zx=5e3da96c55f22b31 remove the spaces.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Waxing

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Twilight, but I do own Mocked by Destiny and Mocked by Faith. I just do this for fun and to escape publishing demands **

**A/N I'm baaaccckkk! Sorry for the delay, but I have a new book to finish. Now that Mocked by Destiny is for sale and Mocked by Faith is on pre-order. I have time to write for you folks who have been nudging me out of the darkness the engulfed me for a spell. Everyone who PM'd or reviewed brought me that much closer to being able to write FF again. Thank you for that! Love you guys! On with the fun!**

**Be My Sub**

**Re-cap ch 14**

**Edward's POV**

_"I've never been part of a couple. Will anything change?"_

_"Not if you don't want it to. We can fuck and we can make love. We'll still be living 24/7 only every now and then, we'll have sex vanilla style. You won't be punished when we are. All you need to do is ask for vanilla and I will know to be Edward and not Master." I tilted her chin to look me in the eyes._

_"As long as nothing else changes. I was afraid if you knew, you'd send me away."_

_"There will be no sending you away. Nothing will change. I will still be the same Master I was before. Only now, when we are not in a scene, we can talk, take a walk, or read together. I'll make it easy for you. When you want to be vanilla call me Edward. And when I want to be vanilla I'll call you Bella."_

_"Yes, that's easier," she sighed and snuggled against my cold flesh._

_Holding her close, I sighed into her hair, "Isabella, remember your promise to stay away from La Push."_

_"Yes, Master," she sighed._

_She suddenly thought about her last visit there, the one that had upset me so much. It was mind-blowing to see it without her mind cutting off, and very informative._

**Re-cap ch 15**

**Bella's POV**

_"Earth to Bella, you in there?" I laughed as Jake waved his hand in front of my face._

_"Yeah, I'm here. I was just missing my Master," I giggled._

_"Are you ever going to tell us about him?"_

_"Definitely not," I cackled._

**Chapter 16**

The week following our revelation and new couple status brought with it may challenges. The challenges were more mine than Bella's. For her nothing changed. She went about the next few days in submissive mode as if we were just sub/Dom. I had to call her out by calling her Bella instead of Isabella. Then you could almost see the switch flip. Her whole body would respond to the name. She was still subservient, but didn't need to be told what to do. She'd snuggle in my lap and read with me. We'd take long walks holding hands and talking. For hours we would make love in bed, on the couch, on the floor, and in the shower.

Every day Isabella would clean the playroom looking almost sad about us not using it. Dragging her hand along the table, dusting the toy cabinet, and washing the floor would leave her quiet. I decided tonight after she returned from shopping with Alice for her outfit for the party, I'd please her in there for as long as she could take it. Honestly, I missed it, too.

I saw Alice's visions long before I heard her car pulling down the road that led to the cottage. She of course, withheld the pieces that revealed what the outfit they bought looked like.

'_Don't peek, Edward. She wants to surprise you,'_ Alice chirped in her head.

"Fine, but it had better be perfect," I answered knowing Bella wouldn't hear me.

'_Please, who are you talking to?'_ I chuckled at the sarcasm in her head.

Bella bounced in heavily laden with her bags from the trip, darting straight for the bedroom to hide the bounty. Once everything was stowed away, she slipped into the bathroom. In her mind, I watched in fascination as she set everything up on the sink to wax. Gripping the arm of the couch, I tried not to rush in, but let's face it, I'd been dreaming of doing it to her since I found out she did it herself. Finally my feet moved on their own accord. I would be getting what I wanted today.

The bathroom door was opened a crack, and there stood Isabella in all her naked beauty with one leg propped up on the sink as she pulled the stick from the honey wax pot.

"Isabella," I hissed with my eyes locked on the spreader in her hand.

Her eyes dropped to the floor, shoulders slumped, and stick still frozen in her fingers. _'He's going to punish me for waiting too long. I should have done this before we left for Forks.'_

I walked up, relieving her fingers of the waxy utensil. "Sit on the sink," I growled, too anxious about her resisting.

"Yes, Master." She jumped up on the vanity with a huff.

Pulling off my white t-shirt, I grabbed her right foot and placed in on my abs, relishing in the heat of her soft, molten skin against my cold, hard flesh. I had to fight the urge to worship her tiny foot with kisses. The blood red toenails were all shiny from the new polishing. She'd had a pedicure while out shopping.

Dipping the stick in again, I swirled it to get as much wax as I could on it. Starting at the knee, I smeared it down in one swoop headed toward her ankle. She hissed as the heated wax made contact with her much cooler skin. Grabbing on to the edge of the countertop, she threw her head back against the mirror. Blowing lightly, my chilled breath cooled the wax quicker. Her chest heaved in anticipation when I flicked the wax up enough to grab the edge.

"Look at me, Isabella," I demanded, her chocolate brown eyes snapped up and locked on my golden ones. "I've wanted to do this for too long."

Tugging the end, I pulled it up and off her pale, tender skin. Her eyes fluttered shut and an adorable hiss seeped out. She squirmed, but made no effort to stop me. I took my time enjoying the rosy hue she turned after each pass.

Without objection, I moved on to her bikini area. The scent of her arousal permeated the air in the confined space. When it was clean and tidy, I leaned in and lapped at the rosy flesh, chilling it with my wet, cold tongue. Lolling her head, she bit her lip to keep from moaning out.

Dropping to my knees, I wrapped my arms around her ass, pulling her to my eager lips. She placed her tiny feet on my shoulders and opened her knees wide for me. Flicking the tip of my tongue over her clit had her juices flowing freely. With my face buried between in her pussy, I reached up and taunted her nipple with one hand, rolling and pinching it between my fingers.

'_Oh. My. God. If he only knew how much I wanted his tongue to fuck me right now.' _She whimpered in her thoughts.

Smirking, I did just that. Spreading the folds, I opened her pretty pink sex wide for my enjoyment. After a few seconds of flicking my tongue over the bundle of nerves, I delved in. Her tight walls quivered around my attacking appendage. Slipping her hands into my hair, she balanced herself to keep from falling from the porcelain.

'_So good…need more…fuck!'_ she mentally gasped when I slipped one finger deep into her core.

Curving and dragging it in and out, her moisture slicked her center further. I added another to the slippery mix. Glancing up, Isabella was lost in a lust haze. I could have screwed her 6 ways to Sunday and she wouldn't have stopped me. Pushing them in to the hilt, I felt the tiny rough spot hidden deep inside. I'd read about squirting orgasms but had you to try one on her. Maybe later, after the party.

My dick pulsed and strained against my pants desperate for release, too. Each twitch becoming more painful. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and decided I need to please us both. Bella withered against the porcelain at the sound of my zipper going down. Falling free, my cock landed in my hand anxious for friction. A guttural groan vibrated against her lower lips, causing her to moan out as well on my first stroke. Rocking my hips, I pumped it fast and furious driving us to both to the brink. Nipping her clit with my lip covered teeth sent her over the edge, dragging me along for the ride as I came in long, hard, spurts on the floor.

Thrashing, she gave me everything she had, burying my face deeper, I lapped it up happily. The musky tang of her release flooding my taste buds, almost overwhelming them with its exotic flavor.

'_Oh shit! Oh Christ! Oh YES!'_ her mental rant drabbled.

Pulling back, I chuckled, tapping the swollen mound just to torture her. Kissing my way up her taut stomach, I inhaled deeply, letting the scent of her blood saturate my flaring nostrils. Her heartbeat and pulse raced below the thin flesh. Each drop of the life serum was mine. It's always a good day when I manage not to drain her.

"Thank you, Isabella. You may finish and get dressed. The party starts in one hour. We'll be arriving late because I want to," I snickered, at her post-cortial bliss.

She always looked stunning as she glowed after she came. Leaving her on the vanity, I headed to the playroom to get dressed. I'd laid my suit out there to give her time and space to get ready. It also allowed me to figure out how we'd use the room later. She'd be getting her wish of me tying her down and fucking her senseless tonight.

As promised we arrived an hour after the Dom/sub party at Diana's started. With Bella in perfect submissive mode, she walked in with her chocolate, doe eyes down, looking immaculate in the black, sequin mini dress. Alice's choice was right on the money of how I wanted her to look. The dress showed just enough to entice and flatter, without revealing what's mine.

"Edward, Bella, how nice to see you tonight," Diana welcomed us with a genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you for the invitation." Isabella blushed as I patted her hand she had draped over my arm.

My mood suddenly shifted when the door shut, wafting the one scent, I didn't want to smell, our way. Vampire. Scanning the room, I tried to figure out where it came from. It wasn't anyone I'd ever smelled before.

**A/N Yeah I know I am terrible. But, oh well. I know it's short; however, I am getting back into the swing of it. So if you've been with this story for a while you know I've given up on the lack of reviewing. So it is what it is. I am going to ask for what I think is a small favor. I have a story on TWCS site polling under the original romance contest. http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / library (you will have to remove the spaces. it's on the home page, left side half way down.**

**I would appreciate it if you'd vote for Loving in the Bayou.**

**It's a mystery; there is smut, and a hot guy name Thibodeaux wanting the boss's daughter on the cane farm where he works. Check it out.**

**Updated A/N I finally start writing again to have someone steal one of my stories for the second time? Please report http : /www . fanfiction . net /s/7287686/1/She_found amber-kitty for stealing When the Missing Come Home. **


	17. Chapter 17 The Warning

**Disclaimer: Yep I don't own Twilight. That privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer's. Fortunately I do own my published novels.**

**This would have been updated earlier but I donated the chapter to a cause more than worthy of the wait. Thanks for everyone who donated to the Fandom for Ovarian Cancer.**

**A **_**Re-cap chapter 16:**_

_As promised we arrived an hour after the Dom/sub party at Diana's started. With Bella in perfect submissive mode, she walked in with her chocolate, doe eyes down, looking immaculate in the black, sequin mini dress. Alice's choice was right on the money of how I wanted her to look. The dress showed just enough to entice and flatter, without revealing what's mine._

"_Edward, Bella, how nice to see you tonight," Diana welcomed us with a genuine smile gracing her lips._

"_Thank you for the invitation." Isabella blushed as I patted her hand she had draped over my arm._

_My mood suddenly shifted when the door shut, wafting the one scent, I didn't want to smell, our way. Vampire. Scanning the room, I tried to figure out where it came from. It wasn't anyone I'd ever smelled before._

**Be My Sub**

**Chapter 17**

"Fuck," I hissed too low for anyone else to hear.

"Relax, Edward. We're not here to eat your precious submissive. No need to worry. I'm the one who helped Esme with the playroom," a voice too soft to be heard by any human hummed. "Perhaps Jasper had told you about me? We fought together until ..."

"Peter."

"Good. He did tell you. Jasper and Esme thought I may be able to shed some light on your confusion. Join us in the dining room."

"Your sub is here?"

"She'd be the only other vampire in the house." He laughed.

"If you'll excuse us, Diane? I thought I saw someone I know going into the dining room." I nodded, guiding Bella closer to the voice.

"Of course. We'll be seeing you throughout the evening. Please enjoy the party," Diane murmured, walking away.

It wasn't until Diane moved away did I notice the second scent. That was unusual. Normally I had no problem deciphering the difference in the lives of different vampires all, or humans for that matter. Maybe it was all the time I'd been spending with Bella. Her scent seemed to overpower everyone else's.

Leaning in, I whispered, "Isabella, my instructions were clear: you're not to leave my side, unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Master," she practically purred.

Bella didn't really need a reminder; it was more of a warning to the vampires who were awaiting us. That was one thing Isabella knew: not to disobey. One spanking had taught her that.

Strolling up like it was just yesterday since I'd seen him; I approached the honey-brown haired vampire with burgundy eyes. "Peter, it's nice to see you again," I lied.

"Yes, same here. How did you like the playroom? Esme said it was a gift to you and your stunning sub." He nodded toward Isabella.

"We did, thank you. Isabella, say hello."

Without looking up, she did as I asked. "Good evening, Sir."

"This is Charlotte, my submissive. Charlotte, greet Edward. He is Esme's son and Jasper's brother." From his thoughts, I knew he found it funny how we lived as a family.

"Hello, Sir. It's a pleasure," The blonde vampire with equally red eyes purred, keeping her eyes trained toward the floor.

"Why don't we take a walk outside? The garden is lovely." Peter waved for us to follow him.

Isabella trailed me as she always did. Her natural submissive ways shined through. At least they weren't thinking of draining her.

"Why don't we let them sit and chat on the bench while we talk over there?" Peter pointed to a wall of blood-red rose bushes.

"Isabella, while I am talking to Peter, feel free to talk to Charlotte. I won't be long."

She did as I asked and sat with Charlotte on the gray, marble bench. It was Charlotte who started speaking first asking about how we met.

I was more interested in what Peter had to say, so I joined him where he stood.

"Esme says you're worried about turning her. Why is that?"

"She won't be my submissive anymore once I do."

He laughed. "Why is that? Do you think there is a cure for who we are?"

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

Shaking his head, he sighed. "Edward, submissiveness doesn't come from being physically inferior to us as Doms. Lord knows they hold the power. With one uttered word everything comes to an abrupt end. She'll still be your submissive, just … a little less breakable."

"How would I bind her? I won't be able to, and you know it," I argued in a hushed voice.

"With your words for one. " When she wakes into our world, yes, she'll be temporarily physically stronger; however, in her mind, she'll still feel the need to have you dominate her. I'm sure she's said this to you."

"I haven't told her. I've been waiting for the right time."

"Carlisle says she's your singer. How much longer do you really think you have before you drain her?"

"I'm controlling my thirst just fine," I growled.

"For now. It will only take one paper cut to push you over the edge; then it will be too late to stop you."

The fear hidden deep in my chest swelled. He was right. It wouldn't take much to push me over the boundary.

Peter continued, "Jasper hasn't told you about Charlotte and I?"

"No. He never mentioned knowing anyone who lived the lifestyle. In fact, I thought he couldn't stand it."

"I met Charlotte when I served Maria. I disobeyed a direct order to kill her." He shook his head. "The best I can figure is Maria knew I'd taken Charlotte on as a submissive. That didn't bode well with her. One thing about that feral woman, she had to control everything. The thought of one of her warriors bowing to another infuriated Maria. Jasper helped us escape. He joined us for a while before splitting off on his own; he didn't agree with our lifestyle, but he never judged it."

"I don't see how this is of any help to me or my situation."

"I was getting to that. So, like I was saying, that's why Jasper and Esme called me to help. Charlotte can hold her own in a fight, but with one command, she'll drop to her knees before me. You see — the need to be controlled — it is integrated within a submissive's mind. Just as it is with any Dom, it's just who we are. If you think Isabella is the perfect sub now, wait until you see her as a vampire."

"I won't deny that I'm selfish. The thought of ending her life and damning her soul is what stops me from doing it today," I confessed.

Peter's expression sobered. "Then tell her, explain it and let her decide. You're her Dom; however, this is not your fight. Isabella needs to decide, and you have to grant her that."

"That's where you're wrong," I growled. "She'll miss too much. Isabella was too young."

Quirking his lips into a smirk, he shook his head. "If she's old enough to decide to be a submissive, she's old enough to decide how to live the rest of her life. Your job as her Dom is to give her everything she needs, what if this is what she needs?"

Raking my hands through my hair, I had to wonder: was I really denying her something she needed? "I'll think about it. She should be starting her cycle tomorrow. I don't see her as long as she's bleeding, so that will buy me a few days of hunting and time deciding what to do next."

"See that you do." He looked pointedly at me. "When you took her on, you had to know there was a possibility that she'd need you to change her. And, whatever you do, don't let the Volturi find out about Bella being human. Caius doesn't like human submissives. He feels they are likely to reveal our secret. That's not to say he hasn't had a few, his thinking is: you terminate them as quickly possible."

"So, he's had human subs in the past?"

"You could say that. It's more like he plays with them until they break."

The venom in my stomach churn as the words washed over me. Peter remembered a scene he'd been invited to watch, playing it out for me to see. Sadist didn't quite cover the treatment of the sub. It ended savagely when Caius drained her during his release. He discarded the body with no regard. How could anyone do that? To a human no less?

My focus drifted to Bella on the bench. I couldn't let that happen to her. She needed me to protect her, and if need be, turn her. The decision was made. I couldn't fight it anymore. Suddenly, the urge to be closer to Isabella coursed through my body.

Nodding sharply, I acknowledged the hidden meaning. "We should get back and join the party. We wouldn't want to be rude."

"Of course. And, Edward, please feel free to call me if there is anything I can help you with." He whispered as we made our way back to the ladies.

Isabella slowly rose with her focus trained on the ground. She placed her hand on my arm when I extended it. "Shall we?"

"Anything you wish, Master," she hummed in a sultry tone.

She had no idea what that did to my body. Just the word Master had my cock hardening.

Together, we followed Peter and Charlotte back inside. This was promising to be a long night.

Everyone had gathered in the living room to watch a technique display on floggers. The tall, redheaded Domme started with a simple downward strike and gradually worked her way up to a figure eight stroke. Her bound blond-haired submissive remained silent behind his ball gag; though in his thoughts, he was nearly incoherent from the pleasure she was inducing.

I knew the answer before I whispered in her ear, "Isabella, is this exciting you?" I could smell it radiating off of her.

"Yes, Master," she answered, then thought, 'It has been over a week since we've done anything other than just vanilla.'

Bella was correct. After confessing our love to one another, we had only partaken in vanilla sex. Wrapping my hand around her waist, I pulled her back against my chest. Her attention never left the pair in the center of the room.

"I know you're disappointed, but we needed the vanilla time for us to bond as a couple. Tonight I have to leave to work for a few days out of town." My fingers danced down her arm. "When I get back, we'll resume our regular lifestyle and merge in vanilla love making when the mood or need arises."

She wistfully sighed. "I look forward to it, Master."

"As do I, Isabella. We have a lot of playing to make up for. I expect you to be ready for me. My trip should be ending right around the same time your cycle will. I'll make sure to bring you home a new toy as a treat for your good behavior." Her flesh shivered as I ran the pad of my thumb along her shoulder.

Isabella tensed when the scene came to an end. Luckily, Diana stepped into the center of the room and called up another couple to display the many uses of clamps. That only served to excite her again. I made a mental note: buy more clamps.

I had been right in my assumption: it was a long night. By the time party ended, all I could think about was burying myself in Isabella's tight walls.

Diana rushed up just as we reached the door. "Edward, please take this." She held up a white gift bag with white tissue sticking out of the top. "At the end of every party, I like to make it a parting gift. Yours and Peter's were specially designed by my father. Someday I will tell you all about it. Until then just enjoy them."

"Thank you for such an enlightening evening. Hopefully, we will be able to attempt another one soon. Is that right, Isabella?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master. Thank you for inviting us."

"It would be my honor to have you both back again." With that she turned and walked to another couple who were leaving as well.

Playing it cool, I led Isabella into the back of a limo. The aching in my pants needed to be correct before I went hunting. I opened the bag to find a pair of handcuffs nestled in the paper. I didn't recognize the metal makeup, but at this point it was irrelevant. Unable to wait until we got home, I pulled Isabella to sit on my lap. Even with the glass separation, I knew the driver might possibly get a glimpse at what I was about to do. Not that it mattered to me, I would be getting what I wanted.

"Straddle me. I want you here and now."

"As you wish, Master." She moved into place thinking, 'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

Once she was seated, I pulled her arms behind her back and locked the handcuffs into place. Her breaths were already coming out in slight pants. Tapping her chin, I directed her to look up. A desire burned in her eyes as she gazed up to peek at me. My hands slid under her black, sequined mini-dress, caressing her thighs as I moved them upward, tearing off her lacy thong.

Nuzzling my face in the valley of her breasts, I ordered, "Don't utter a peep."

I kissed my way up to her neck and checked to see if Riley was watching us. A grin stretched across my lips when I saw him peeking at us in the rearview mirror before shooting his attention back to the road. Reaching between us, I undid my pants and released my throbbing shaft.

"You like me taking you when we can be caught," I purred.

Isabella's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of me lining up my cock with her core. With a slight thrust, I plummeted into her molten center. Her mouth dropped opened, but she never said a word.

"That's my girl," I cooed, as I began to set the perfect pace.

Gripping her hips, I orchestrated her movements. I couldn't deny that knowing Riley was sneaking glances made the experience even more erotic. Isabella threw her head back, gasping for air. I could tell she was barely holding on.

"Not, yet, Isabella. Wait for my order."

My thrusts moved out of sync. Isabella arched her back, giving me the opening to pull her covered nipple between my lips. Applying just enough pressure had her walls quivering. I was too close to the precipice to stop.

I ran my fingers over her swollen nub, giving it the one last thing to guarantee she'd join me. "Now, Isabella. Come for me," I grunted lowly.

Her body thrashed in my arms as her climax overtook her, and it had Isabella milking mine from me in the process. Each stream released was mind-blowing. Dropping her head to my shoulder, she whimpered out each of the last few thrusts. I ran my nose up her neck savoring the delicious aroma that was uniquely her. Relief washed over me as I held her, knowing I managed not to kill her yet again.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, signaling the end of the scene.

"I love you, too, Edward."

An hour later the limo pulled up in front of the cottage. Of course, I waked her to the door and ensured she was safely inside before having the limo drop me off at the Forks home. Isabella was expected to have her belongings packed when I arrived back to move them. Not really wanting company, I headed into the woods the moment Riley pulled away.

I was beyond furious when Isabella hadn't answered her phone for three days, so as soon as the sun went in on the forth day, I rushed over to the cottage to find out why she was avoiding me. No one in the family was home when I'd arrived back to see if they'd heard from her.

After the prolonged hunting trip, I wanted nothing more than to be with her. Not just in the sexual way, but in every way. I hopped into the Volvo and sped toward Seattle. Someone would give me answers or die.

Checking from the tree line, I listened for any sign of her. There was no heartbeat, no movements of any kind. The house was eerily silent. What I didn't expect was the repugnant smell of mutt that greeted me when I moved closer. My nose burned from the potency. Snapping the door right off the hinges, I flew into the cottage.

It was trashed, everything had been broken and scattered across the kitchen and living room, and there on the floor was a massive puddle of blood. Something horrific happened there. There was no Isabella and her collar was sitting in the middle of the blood pool. With shaking hands, I pulled it out and clutched in my hand. I felt like my world was spinning out of control.

**A/N**

**So let the bashing begin. Yes I know it took me forever to update. With the current witchhunt on FF you can also find me on TWCS and Archive Of Our Own. Same penname. **

**I've been trying to get more done but I won't lie. Writing to publish and starting my own publishing house with 2 other authors (butterflybetty and busymommy) has taken a lot of time to get them all up and running. Renaissance Romance Publishing has just celebrated its 1 year anniversary. (Throws confetti)**

**I've released several books over the last 2 years if you like to check out what's kept me so busy you can find me on Amazon. Michele-Richard/e/B004PLHS0K/**

**Parasouls ~ Divine intervention is a sci-fi about a species living amongst humans. It's my favorite I've written to date. I've also just released a novella named Changes of the Heart (The Candy Collection). There are now 4 books in my Mocked by . . . series. So there you have it. I'll hopefully be updating more now that I've reached the point where I had saved chapters. See you on the flipside.**

**Peace and love to all!**


End file.
